


Unconventional Start

by Sammm005



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Degradation, Developing Relationship, Dominant Kylo Ren, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Glove Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, POV Kylo Ren, Praise Kink, Procreative Sex, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, femme!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 73,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammm005/pseuds/Sammm005
Summary: Reader joins the First Order in hopes to live a calm, uneventful life in seek of one thing: stability.Unfortunately, the Order has other plans for her future.Being forced into the new Procreation Program, reader has no other option. She must comply.~Don't worry! I'm too big of a hopeless romantic to let this go in any direction other than straight to your heart;) There might be some angst along the way, but it will be worth it!~
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 144
Kudos: 265





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my very first fic, so go easy on me please! I have big plans for this story and hope you come along for the ride:). 
> 
> **Just a small warning:** I personally like longer chapters as a reader, so some chapters might be a little lengthy. I'll try to keep myself under control I just get so excited when I get writing! 
> 
> **💥Another warning!:** So I spoke to some friends about this and decided it would be good idea to put this at the first chapter so nobody feels left out or uncomfy! This fic does have a feminine female character. I do refer to her as her/she throughout the fic. I don't want to exclude anyone so I'll just let you know now so nothing is triggering, **_but_** the reader is underweight due to the life she lived previously. I do try to keep all body descriptions as neutral as possible but she is feminine so please do keep that in mind!
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys but! If the things above are not for you, I understand! I just don't want anyone to feel upset about a story I wrote!❤️

As you stood in line, you thought about everything you were about to leave behind. If you were honest with yourself, the list of things you actually cared about on the godforsaken planet that was Jakku, the list was pretty pathetic. You grew up an orphan so the idea of leaving family behind wasn’t an issue. So far, you have spent every day of your life fending for yourself. You were in every sense of the word, a scavenger.

Nonetheless, you learned how to take care of yourself as best you could but it was never an easy task. Every day was a bleak reminded of how miserable your existence had been thus far. It was considered a “good” day if you managed to trade enough for some leftover scraps for food, though those days were far and few between lately.

On second thought, the list of things keeping you on Jakku was nonexistent. Getting as far away from here as soon as possible sounded like a dream come true.

Lately, life hasn't been very kind to you. It had been nearly a week since you last ate anything substantial enough to call a meal. Your stomach had grown used to the torturous pain, but you hadn’t. Being stuck in continuous survival mode had grown exhausting.

Exhaustion and utter defeat made you join the First Order. As it got closer to your turn in line, you almost felt a sense of peace. Though you didn’t morally agree with what the First Order wanted to accomplish within the galaxy, they did have one thing to offer what you never had: stability.

Stepping up to the front of the line, you didn’t hesitate for a single second when signing your life away. Besides, the life you were living on Jakku wasn’t much of a life to begin with. At least now, you had hope.

\--------------------

The Supremacy was massive. The walls and floors were made entirely of sterile sheets of cold metal. Footsteps bounced off of every wall as you walked through the massive halls with the other new recruits. You were being escorted by several stormtroopers and an uptight, miserable looking lady in a plain, grey administered uniform. She had her hair in the neatest bun you had ever seen with not one hair out of place. Being a Captain of the First Order, you suppose being anal retentive was a requirement. Her face was plain, but stern. Everything about her emminated she meant business and nothing less.

What seemed like a near eternal walk down (from what you could tell) identical looking hallways through the base, eventually, the group had come to a stop outside two glass sliding doors leading to the Medbay.

Turning towards the group, the cold woman begins reading a script from her datapad. “All new recruits are to be subjected to an extensive examination administered by the First Order medical staff. You are to answer every question that is asked of you _honestly_. Failure to comply will result in an extermination of your newly signed contracts with the First Order. Women will be led to the left wing, while males will be led to the right where you will wait for your name to be called. After your examination, you will be assigned your new position within the First Order, your new wardrobe and escorted to your quarters. At this time, please make your way to the appropriate wing based off your sex.”

With that, the frigilous woman looked up from her datapad with a look that could kill as she watched the group separated into their appropriate waiting areas.

As you find a seat in the large waiting room, you wait for your name to be called.

As you wait, you realized just how many women there really were within the group of new recruits. Looking around, you had recognized a few of the other women. Most of those you recognized were similar to that of you: lonely orphans that lived a hard life. All presumably looking for an escape, just like you.

That being said, you were more than surprised to look up and see one of your old childhood friends in the group. Elora had always been the most beautiful girl on Jakku. She had thick, wavy, dark brown hair contrasted next to her fair skin and sparkling blue eyes. Elora’s mother had died giving birth to her, though she always had her father to care for her. Having someone to care for her allowed her to be more of a kid than you ever had. You always envied her for that. Always caring for yourself, meant you didn’t have much of a childhood. Playing with the other kids was something of a rarity to you.

Being that Elora was one of the only people that showed you any sincerity over the years, you had always considered her a friend.

As her eyes wandered around the room, the swiftly locked on your own from across the room. You were quickly reminded of how much warmth her beautiful smiles provided. Seeing her, you felt a little more at ease. At least you had someone you knew in this giant base.

You gave her a curt nod accompanied with a small smile.

_What could a girl like her be doing in such a desolate place as the First Order?_

By the time your name was finally called to see a doctor, the waiting room was practically empty.

You followed the doctor into the examination room where they performed some basic tests on you. The doctor was an older man with grey hair, large metal rimmed glasses with creases resembling small valleys on his forehead. He had caring eyes that didn’t seem to belong in such a grim environment. Satisfied that your vitals and blood tests came back healthy and normal, the more personal questions began.

Looking up from his paperwork, the old man began: “Alright missy, your vitals are strong and you seem to be in excellent shape despite being a little underweight.” Unfortunately, now we move into the more _personal_ part of the examination.” he said with a cautious tone. “This may be uncomfortable, but being as you are a woman, it is important to the First Order to ensure every inch of you is healthy.” Picking up on the confused and probably very worried look on your face, the older man put his hands up as if to convey “this isn’t something I want to be doing as much as you don’t want to do it”.

With a sigh, “Ok. Let's just get it over with. What do you need me to do?”

“Well first, let's just chat a bit. Beginning with some… less _savory_ questions. Are you currently sexually active?”

You were somewhat startled by the question. Not that you had ever felt ashamed about your sex life, you just hadn’t realized the First Order would care about something so personal.

“No.”

_Check_

“Have you ever been in the past?”

“Umm.. Well...yes, but we took every precaution necessary.”

_Check, check._

“I understand. That's good to hear. Now, have you ever in the past, or currently have any sexually transmitted diseases or infections?”

“No, none sir.”

_Check._

“Excellent. One more, have you ever been pregnant?”

“No, never.”

Ticking the last few boxes on the chart in silence, the man looks up with a warm smile. “Great! That’s it Miss! Given your answers, it is unnecessary for me to examine you physically, as you would be at a very low risk for anything worrisome, so you’re all done!”

“So that’s it? I can go now?” You said with a little bit of relief and excitement in your voice which you tried to hide but failed miserably. You hadn’t realized it until now, but after today's events, you were utterly exhausted. All you could think about was a nice hot meal, a bath and plopping into your new and first bed. All of which was promised to you when you practically signed your soul away to the Order.

“Yep, that's it! Now if you just go out this door, you’ll find the rest of the other females of your status waiting for you” As he opened the door for you to gather with the others, he gave you a kind smile, “and I wish you great luck with your new partner! I presume we will be seeing a lot of each other very soon!” followed by a wink.

_My what now? Eeh, he was pretty old, maybe he meant my new job._

\--------------------

Taking your place in a line with about twenty or so other women, including Elora, the miserable looking Captain from before was pacing in front of the group as she once again, read a very impersonal script from her datapad.

“Congratulations. You have been hand selected by the First Order to participate in a vital new step towards greatness. Each one of you will shortly be assigned to a higher ranking officer to participate in our _elite_ Procreation Program. This is a rare and _esteemed_ program, to ensure our success as the First Order into the foreseeable future. You will be assigned a shared room with two other women. If your partner so wishes to move you to their personal quarters, you will oblige no questions asked. Your soul mission in this program is to procreate with your partner. It is expected each of you execute this mission to your fullest ability. You shall only be permitted to leave your quarters at meal times, for scheduled appointments or when in the company of your designated partner. It is at their disposal when they choose to have you… _accompany_ them. You may not refuse their requests. The First Order thanks you for your participation.”

Procreation?! Your mind went a million thoughts per second. Your vision started to blur and the sound of the other women panicking and murmuring to each other started to get muffled.

Bringing your fingers to your temples rubbing small circles, _“So let me get this straight...” you thought to yourself “I signed up with the Order with intentions of being a nobody, just a low ranking something or another, yet I’ve been selected for a ‘esteemed’ position as a high ranking officer’s whore?!” Three meals a day, a shower and a bed seemed like it was worth it before, but nothing was worth being someone’s little plaything. Especially if they were expecting you to pop out some creep’s child. No. No way._

“And what if we refuse?” you said instinctively brows knit together as you stepped out of the line and towards the cold woman who looked up from her datapad to meet your ferocious gaze.

“Then you will be eliminated.”


	2. Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out who your "partner" is for your new mission. I wonder who it could be...👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter! I hope you all are enjoying so far :)
> 
> It's kinda short, but Chapter 3 is lookin kinda long already! We get a tiny bit of our King in this chapter, but I promise we will see more of him soon!

### 

Eliminated. 

By the way she said it, it didn’t sound like she meant fired. Oh no. By the way she said it, she meant executed.

If you don’t submit to the First Order and their wishes of you being a walking talking uterus that's expected to pop out a child for some random higher ranking officer, you’ll be executed. 

Given the deadpan stare the woman gave you, it was understood she was not bluffing in the slightest.

There was no other option.

You took your place back in line and you crossed your arms and glared at the woman with the most defiant stare you could muster. After all, you had to follow your new orders, but you didn’t have to be happy about it. And you weren’t.

Before another thought could cross your mind, a menacingly large figure cloaked in all black rounded the corner to your right striding straight towards the group of women that stood before him. You hadn’t ever seen him in the flesh, but growing up on Jakku, you had heard the many terrifying stories of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Looking at his terrifying helmet that just screamed “I murder entire villages for my own enjoyment”, the confidence you once had only seconds ago had very swiftly vanished.

Behind the Supreme Leader came another just as tall, though more slender man with raging red hair and a very stern looking face. Much like the woman you just challenged, not so much as a hair was out of place on this man. His uniform was perfectly pressed and pristine, boots perfectly polished and everything about him said absolute twat. He truly looked like the single most miserable man you had ever seen.

“Supreme Leader, General Hux” the Captain said with a slight bow and a nod to both. “Thank you for taking this time out of your day gentlemen. I thought it important for both of you to be the first to receive your assigned partners for this lovely program…” She trailed off as she realized both men were less than amused by her attempted flattery. 

With his nose slightly in the air, Hux looked up and down the aisle of women. “Yes, and which one of _these_ ” he sneered “is being assigned to me? I don’t have all day. I do have an Order to run.”

“Yes sir, of course sir. Gentlemen, based on your own medical examinations, we have narrowed down a partner who would be most likely to create the healthiest offspring.”

You stood there eyeing the men. You felt uneasy in their presence. Especially Kylo’s. Something about that mask... Maybe it was because you couldn’t see his eyes behind that thing or maybe because you had no idea what he truly looked like. Every inch of his body was covered in thick black clothing. It was hard to tell he was even human under that depressing outfit.

“Supreme Leader Ren, you have been assigned to Miss Elora with a 96% matc-” She was cut off before she could finish.

“Her.” He said gesturing in your direction. You breath hitched in your throat as you realized who he was talking about.

“M-me?” You said stumbling back a single step clutching your chest. Suddenly you forgot how to breathe. He can’t mean you. Not you. Nope. He’s talking to the girl next to you. Yep, that’s it.

“Well a-actually sir,” the Captain squeaked out with the most caution she could “as the assignment clearly states, you must…”

“Did I stutter, Captain?” Though you couldn’t see his eyes, you could feel them burning a hole right through you as he spoke. “(Y/N) will be assigned to me. The one originally assigned to me will go to the General. Understood?”

_How did he even know my name? The Captain didn’t even say my name yet..._

Hux scoffs, “Choosing my new pet for me, Ren? Do you really think that's-” Hux was cut off. Nobody was touching him, but he showed every sign indicating choking as his face turned as red as his hair. Clawing at his own throat like a crazed animal trying to escape the invisible hold. Kylo spoke again. 

“I’m sorry General, I didn’t catch that. What was that?” He waited for a second for Hux to answer but the only noise that came out of his mouth was a straggled breath. Turning to the Captain, “That is the new arrangement, is that understood, Captain?”

Her eyes as wide as saucers, and a shaky voice “Yes sir. Apologies sir. I will have it arranged that miss (Y/N) is assigned to you and miss Elora is assigned to the General. I will take care of it personally.” 

“Good” and with a drop of his wrist, (which was what apparently had the invisible hold on the General) General Hux fell to the ground gasping for air on all fours. 

All of the women in the room were terrified. Each looking as if they were second from passing out or running in the opposite direction. You on the other hand were starting to feel very, _very_ dizzy.

The realization as to what just happened started to sink in. You had just been hand selected by the Supreme kriffing Leader himself to essentially be his personal whore. 

_This is not how I thought my day was going to go._

As your vision started to blur, you had to grab onto the poor girl next to you as your knees started to buckle. Luckily, she had enough strength to take on your weight for a few seconds while you gained your bearings. 

With a turn as fluid as water, the dangerous figure in black walked away with his hulking black boots slamming harshly on the metal flooring the same way he came. Getting up promptly, General Hux straightened his uniform and dusted himself off. With a small nod towards Elora and then the Captain, he cleared his throat and was off trailing after Ren.

With your mind moving as fast as the speed of light, you didn’t even notice when the last bunch of generals and higher ranking officials began to leave after being assigned and introduced to their new partners. 

The only thing that got your attention was the sound of the Captain clearing her throat. Letting out a small sigh, the Captain turned to the group of women in front of her. “With that over with, ladies if you would please follow me to be assigned your new living quarters.”

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! 
> 
> Also anyone have any chapter name suggestions for this one?? Would love to hear them
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this far already! It means the world to me you have no idea!❤️


	3. Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You settle into your new quarters with your newly appointed roommates. 
> 
> Everything seems to be going fine until you hear from the Supreme Leader himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow wow wow you guys are making my heart freaking melt! Your feedback means the world to me you have no idea! So thank you so much for support thus far and your lovely words❤️. I've been working really hard on this chapter for a few days. I didn't want to cut it off where I did, but if I hadn't, you guys would have been reading a novel! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys again and I hope you enjoy!

### 

Your legs felt like rubber, but you somehow managed to mindlessly follow the rest of the group down more maze like hallways. 

Once you finally reached your destination, you were each handed a few sets of fresh, plain looking, clothes that looked relatively comfortable and a datapad for your partner to contact you when needed. The bras and underwear you were administered were the saddest things you have ever seen. But the First Order seemed to harp more on functionality than sex appeal based off the clothes you were given. 

Next, you shuffled your way into your appointed quarters. You had to room with two other women. Luckily, by some graces of the Gods, you were grouped with Elora and a sweet looking girl named Rose. 

The room was spacious. It wasn’t a prison cell or anything, but it definitely wasn’t the nicest quarters the Supremacy had to offer. Lucky for you, it was a world of a difference compared to what you were used to. You didn’t even have a home on Jakku. Most of the time, you would wait for sunset before trying to find a safe-ish place to sleep. Your favorite place to go was the attic above the local cantina. You spent as many nights up there as you could. Though, it was somewhat difficult to get to, so it wasn’t always an option. Over the years though, you made a tiny portion of the space your own. Luckily, the Cantina owner never went up there anyway so nobody had ever realized you were essentially living there. 

Your new quarters however, had three single beds in different corners of the room with a small sitting area in the fourth corner for leisure. The refresher was behind the door between your bed and Elora’s which was opposite the front door. The refresher was huge. For three women, it was more than enough space. There was one shower, a large bath, three sinks and a toilet. Everything was covered in black marble and black tiles. To your surprise, everything was fully stocked up. There was an absurd amount of different smelling soaps and shampoos. None of which you were accustomed to, but you definitely weren’t objecting any of it. 

Breaking your attention away from your astonishment, you hear your name.

“Hellooo, (Y/N)? Can you even hear me?”

“Sorry. I think I spaced out for a second, what did you say?”

A sigh “I said, it’s lucky we got placed together in the same quarters! I know we haven’t spent much time together since we were kids, but it’s comforting to be around a familiar face” Elora said whilst leaning against the door frame leading to the refresher where you stood.

“Oh, yea. It is.” You turned to meet her gaze. Though you were still overwhelmed with the news of being assigned to Kylo Ren, Elora’s genuine smile she gave you brought your spirits up a bit. 

“Anyway, Rose and I want to go look for the cafeteria. Do you want to come with? Or we can bring you something back if you want? I can’t imagine how you must be feeling right now. Being forced to be with the Supreme Leader in that way must be freaking you out. I know it freaked me out when I heard the Captain say my name at first.” She shuddered. 

“Yea. I don’t know how I feel about it right now. This isn’t what I thought I signed up for, you know? Are you worried about being assigned to Hux?” You asked. You were trying to be friendly by keeping up the conversation, but at the moment, all you wanted to do was sink into the tub and try to forget today’s events.

A big sigh, “At first I was. But the more I think about it, I don’t know, I think getting to know the General might be interesting. He looks so serious, but I bet if you get to know him he’s really sweet” she said whilst looking at the ground with a small smile. “Is that weird? I know I should probably hate him given the circumstances, but I get the sense I would still have a crush on him if we were in a different situation.” That’s Elora, always thinking the best of people no matter what the situation is. For her sake, you hope she’s right.

Before you could answer her question, you both shifted your attention to Rose who had made her way to the refresher. Which was probably for the best. Whenever you get started on a subject you were passionate about, there was no stopping you. And you were very passionately against this whole “program” thing. 

“Whoooa the refresher is huge! Welp, at least we have that giant bath to look forward to!” Rose said in a cheery voice jumping up and down the tiniest bit. 

Seeing your discomfort plastered on your face by her reaction, Elora interjected “You know what? Why don’t you christen the tub (Y/N). You deserve it after today. Rose and I will bring you something back from the cafeteria” she said as she gentily turned Rose towards the door. “Come on Rose, we can test out our new datapads as we look for the cafeteria!”

Hearing the front door zip closed, you let out a big sigh. 

Being around people for this long was exhausting. You were always so used to being by yourself, being in any social setting too long was like an emotional marathon. 

This wasn’t the outcome you had expected when you signed your life away earlier this morning. You turned on the tap of the black clawfoot bathtub and searched for the right temperature. Finding one hot enough to wash away the memories of today, you started to peel off your clothes one by one. Sinking into the hot water, you could instantly feel the tension in your muscles release. 

_Yep, I could definitely get used to these new luxuries._

\--------------------

It had been about an hour or so until you saw the front door whoosh open followed by small giggles from both of your new roommates. You sat waiting for them in the living area in your new, surprisingly comfortable, grey administered pajamas. Elora and Rose made their way over to you handing you the tray of dinner they brought back for you and took a seat as they continued their conversation.

“So, are you going to message him back!?” Rose said excitedly towards Elora.

Elora’s cheeks instantly went crimson at Rose’s mention of this mysterious message.

You looked at Rose with a confused look on your face as you bit into the best roll you have ever had in your life.

_Yep. Confirmed. I’m never going back to Jakku. It’s way too lush here._

Getting more comfortable in her armchair Rose leaned in to tell you. “Oh it’s nothing… just a certain super sexy redheaded messaged Elora while we were on the way back to our quarters!” She squealed in excitement. Looking over at Elora giggling with her cheeks still flush staring at the message, you couldn’t help but giggle as well.

At this moment, it felt almost “normal.” Just a couple of twenty-something-year olds giggling about a guy. 

Of course you didn’t want to be in this whole situation. The whole thing felt like a terrible nightmare. You were completely avoiding thinking about Kylo. If you thought about it, that would mean it was real. So instead, you distracted yourself by indulging in the current conversation. 

“Oh this is too juicy, what did he say?” You asked.

“He said, and I quote, ‘Miss Elora, I apologize for any discomfort Supreme Leader Ren may have caused you earlier this afternoon. Nonetheless, I am honored to receive the privilege of being paired with someone such as yourself. Unfortunately, tonight I am tied up with work obligations. However, it would be my honor to have you accompany me to my quarters for dinner tomorrow evening. Since we will be spending ample time together, I would like the pleasure of getting to know you on a more personal level. I hope to see you then. Sincerely, Armitage.’” Elora read from her datapad, “what do I say back!?” Eloar beamed looking up at us both.

“I know the Captain said we have to do whatever our partner wants, but it’s kinda cute he made it sound like an invitation rather than an obligation!” Rose piped in. “You have to go so you can tell us what he’s _really_ like!”

“I agree, that snooty priss has to be hiding something behind that perfect facade he puts up.” You comment while taking the last bite of your dinner. 

_You hadn’t realized how fast you had finished your tray of food until it was suddenly empty. I guess not eating for days at a time can do that to you._

Elora giggled and gave you a tiny shove. “Hey! At least he’s trying to make a good impression!”

With Elora’s gracious confirmation message sent to the General, the room was silent for about half a second until you heard your own datapad chime indicating you received a message. All three heads snapped in it’s direction.

A Gasp, “I bet it’s Ren!” Rose said with almost too much excitement. 

You let out a nervous laugh. You hoped it wasn’t, but who else would it be? Getting up to retrieve it, only to have the tension in your muscles that the bath had just washed away make an instant comeback.

> **Sender:** Supreme Leader, K. Ren  
>  **Device:** XXI-T98-X  
>  **Receiver:** (Y/N)  
>  **Time Sent:** 20:38:32
> 
> Tomorrow at 2100, I will send two ‘troopers to retrieve you from your quarters. They will escort you directly to me. I do not like my time wasted. I expect you to be prompt. 
> 
> **Read:** 20:39:03 

Elora and Rose were right about the General. At least Hux was trying to make this process a little easier by pretending he was courting Elora. Ren on the other hand, he couldn’t seem to care less about you and certainly not your feelings.

Walking back over to your new house mates, you handed the datapad to Rose. “I don’t think he’s going to make this easy on me” with a sigh as you plop back down on the sofa.

As Rose read the message, her smile that you have yet to see leave her face, slowly died. Handing the datapad over so Elora could read for herself, Rose broke the silence “well… maybe he’s just busy! Yea, after all, he is the Supreme kriffing Leader of the galaxy. Maybe that’s all he could manage to send while he works.” she said with a forced looking smile.

“Rose is right. He did look like he was in a hurry this afternoon. Maybe he’s in the middle of battling some resistance fighters right now or something… Yea.. see! It has to be something like that.” Elora handed you back the datapad, “Here, answer him sweetly, maybe it will help soften him up when you see him tomorrow!” 

You decided to take Elora’s advice. To be fair, she probably had more experience in this sort of thing. Back home, men used to avoid you like a disease where Elora... Well, every eligible bachelor wanted Elora’s attention. She’s bound to know more than you on this subject.

> **Sender:** (Y/N) 
> 
> **Device:** XXX-T98-II 
> 
> **Receiver:** Supreme Leader, K. Ren  
>  **Time Sent:** 20:45:13
> 
> ****
> 
> ****
> 
> I promise, I won’t be late. See you at 2100! :)
> 
> **Delivered**

**  
__  
**

_He didn’t even read the kriffing thing! It’s been hours!... It was the smiley face. Ugh! I knew I shouldn’t have let Rose talk me into it! Now he’s going to think I’m some airhead or something! Who sends the Supreme Leader a smiley?! That’s the last thing I need, Kylo Ren the Supreme Leader of the galaxy and now soon to be, co-parent of your future unborn child thinking you're some pushover airhead._

“Co-parent.” That thought gave you a full body shiver followed by instant nausea.

This was not going to be easy.

\--------------------

The hours ticked by about as fast as Jabba the Hutt could… _slither? Slide?... Come to think of it, how did that thing move around??_

Time was moving so slow it was almost moving backwards. 

It was late afternoon when General Hux came for Elora.

Even dressed in a boring First Order administered dress, Elora looked stunning. Her dark wavy hair was tied half up half down perfectly framing her face in such a way that enhanced her crystal blue eyes.

When the General first saw her, he so obviously (yet, failed miserably) to hide his breath catch in his throat. It’s like he almost forgot how to speak.

“M-miss Elora” clearing his throat and shifting his stance slightly “I- you-... good evening.” 

Elora gave him one of her big warm smiles at his obvious nervousness. 

_I think she thought her attempt at encouragement would get him to relax a bit, but it did the absolute opposite._

Staring at the both of them from across the room, you had to attempt not to laugh. Seeing the snooty General lose his composure over a beautiful woman was just too priceless. 

He had to clear his throat again and take in a small breath before he could speak again.

“Shall we?” He said as he offered her his arm. She took it gladly, and they were off.

Looking at the clock you realized you should probably get ready. The thought of being late gave you shivers down your spine. You really didn’t want to upset someone who can apparently choke you out with a swift movement of his wrist. Let alone someone who owns a freaky laser sword you heard so much about.. 

Luckily, Rose’s General had come for her unannounced earlier in the day. This gave you some much needed silence for you to try to mentally prepare yourself for your night. It’s not that you didn’t like Rose, you did, it’s just she’s so… cheery. You couldn’t understand how someone could be so upbeat especially in a situation as shitty as this one. She almost seemed unphased by the fact that you were all being used for your bodies to “ensure the success of the First Order into the foreseeable future” or whatever the hell that miserable Captain mentioned yesterday.

_Wow, was that really only yesterday?_

Putting on an identical dress to the one Elora wore, you peered into the mirror. You didn’t look terrible, but you definitely didn’t look like Elora in it. But she could probably look stunning in just about anything.

_Bang bang bang._

“Kriff!” You nearly jumped out of your skin. Looking at your datapad, you saw the time. 21:00. 

_Welp, let's get this over with._

Crossing the room to the panel next to the door, you took in a deep breath and opened the door to two armed stormtroopers. They took up the entire doorway and just stood there.

“Uuh, hi?” But they continued staring. After a moment they looked at each other, nodded, then quickly stepped into your quarters flanking either side of you.

“Move.” A modified voice coming from the trooper from your right. You hesitated, resulting in the one on your left to give you a not-so-nice shove towards the hallway outside your room.

With a scoff and a searing glare, you looked at them one at a time over your shoulder. “You could be a little nicer you know? It wouldn’t hurt.” Again, they said nothing. Instead, they gave you another shove forcing you to move forward.

They gave you light shoves to the left and to the right gesturing to which hallways they wanted you to go down.

“Sooo, gentlemen” were they? How could you tell with those stupid outfits on? You just decided to go with it. “Where are we headed?” Silence. So you tried again, “I know _who_ we’re going to see obviously, but where is this weird meeting taking place? I just want to prepare myself for… whatever…”. As you finished that sentence, it all hit you at once.

_Oh shit, why were you seeing the Supreme Leader tonight? He didn’t mention what he intended from this… meeting? Gods, I hope it’s just a meeting. I really do not want to fuck that...creature. But especially not right now! I’ve only been here a day for kriff’s sake! Surely he would have at least the smallest amount of respect to at least get to know you first, right? Gods, I hope so._

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope you guys are liking where the story is going so far! Who would have thought that slimy looking red head was so gentlemanly? If there's anything I love as much as soft boi Kylo, it's soft boi Hux🥺. 
> 
> As Always, I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter so far is Kylo packed so get ready! 
> 
> Hopefully will be up either way later today or mid day tomorrow!
> 
> Oh! and if you were wondering how I pictured Elora, this is the image she is based off of. Rose I pictured as Mila Kunis during the That 70's Show era.  
>   
> 


	4. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo's POV 
> 
> Kylo learns of the new Procreation Program that is to take place within the Order. He goes back and forth with the idea until he comes to a conclusion.
> 
> We see how Kylo was feeling when he first meat our reader when being assigned his new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> 1) There is some talk of anxiety in this chapter. Nothing too much just the mention that Reader and Kylo were feeling a bit anxious so beware.  
> 2) I refer to reader as she/her- she does have feminine qualities so please keep that in mind from here on out! ❤️
> 
> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading this far!
> 
> I realize I said this chapter would be up a few days ago, and it was going to be BUT! I got half way through a chapter where Kylo and Reader meet and thought omg we need a Kylo POV!
> 
> So I switched the chapters around a bit so we could see what was going through Kylo's mind when he first saw our reader.  
> That being said, I am half way through chapter 5 so hopefully that will be up relatively soon as well!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one:)

### 

The doors to the conference room slammed open quickly followed by Kylo Ren entering the room. The room was long and dark with everything coated in black. There were a number of chairs filled with the First Order’s most important personnel on the Supremacy. Generals and Commanders of different divisions straightened their posture in their metal chairs as their leader took his rightful place at the head of the table. Placing his hands behind his back, Kylo faced the rest of the group that sat before him. 

“Ahh, so good of you to finally join us, _Ren_.” General Hux sneered “How interesting, the rest of us managed to arrive on time, dear Leader. Your time is not the only one of value here may I remind you.”

He _was_ late, but he could care less about that. Something about starting his day off by obliterating resistance X-Wings always managed to leave the Supreme Leader in a more tolerable mood. Luckily for the General, Kylo ignored his blatant disrespect and began their meeting. 

“You may begin.” 

A small studious looking man with large brimmed glasses stood from his chair and cleared his throat. “Right. Thank you, Supreme Leader. As head of Demographics, it is my duty to keep tabs on the growth rates of the population within the First Order.” 

“I am aware of your title. What is your point?” Kylo said lazily behind the vocoder of his helmet.

“Well, that’s just it Sir. There hasn’t been _any_ growth in the last five years.” The scientist gestured at a stagnant graph being brought up in the middle of the table via a hologram. “This means that every time one of our soldiers doesn’t come back from battle, our numbers take a serious hit. This could potentially be a very dangerous situation for the Order.”

“So what do you suggest?” General Hux questioned. Adding a scoff, “surely you cannot be suggesting we result to clones, _again_.”

“No, General. While working some numbers with my colleagues, we have come to the conclusion that procreation from a more _natural_ sense would be the most effective and ethical way to increase our population. Of course, for now, it is recommended we begin recruiting as much as we possibly can. Recruiting will immediately increase our numbers drastically. We also plan to encourage those of the Order to procreate with one another which will multiply our numbers allowing us to be more on track with where our population should be at this time. By only allowing those with the healthiest of genes to be accepted ensuring that our future will be a great one.”

“Sounds easy enough,” one of the officers added.

“Then we will recruit. Send some teams to different planets to recruit and initiate this program.” Pipped in one of the other Generals seated at the far end of the table. 

“That’s exactly what we intend, General. However, my colleagues and I have discussed at great lengths, to which I assume you all will agree, that the members of the council should be the first to participate in this program.”

The tension in the room quickly spiked. The members of the council all started speaking all at once profusely objecting to wild idea. 

Eventually, the scientist was able to regain control over the room bringing in everyone’s attention. “Now, I thoroughly sympathize with your concerns, however if you were to please hear me out before making up your minds... It is no secret that eventually, no matter how powerful, we will all meet our own demise. With your participation in this program, we plan to have your offspring trained to take over your positions once it is time for you all to inevitably step down from your titles.” 

Still standing at the end of the table, Kylo’s mind was racing at the thought. Surely, they didn’t expect their Leader to participate in such an undignified program as _this_. The thought of it was starting to make his temper rise by the second. His fists started to clench behind his back. He went through all of his options. 

No one was truly suited to take over such an important role as _his_. Who could they possibly get to take over his position? Hux? 

He chuckled to himself at the thought.

No. Of course not. Surprisingly, Kylo had thought about this before. He knew it was impossible for him to live eternally, so he knew eventually someone would need to take his place on the throne. The only problem was no one was _worthy_ enough to take his place. The only person he viewed suited for his position as the Ruler of the galaxy would be someone from his own bloodline. The only real option was for him to have a child. However, he never worked out how he would accomplish this. 

He deemed it impossible for him to love another, so a wife was out of the question. Gaining a spouse of any kind was against everything he believed. He was to be a ruthless leader with nothing holding him back. He wouldn't allow such a ridiculous distraction as affection stand in his way of greatness. 

Mulling this over, he ultimately came to the conclusion that this program may actually be somewhat of a solution to his problem.

If a woman was simply assigned to him purely to produce his successor, there wouldn’t have to be any form of a relationship with this woman. She would give birth to his child and nothing more.

Breaking his silence, Kylo asked the questions everyone in the room was wondering. “And how do we go about this? How do we know the individuals you select will be of any worth to our cause?”

“I’m glad you asked, Sir. We will have each person in this room medically and genetically tested. After that, we will start by recruiting as normal. With each recruit also being extensively examined, we will be able to assess which individual will provide the strongest offspring with each participant of the council. Once a match is found, you will be paired together with the assurance that you have a great chance of a healthy conception. From there on, it is up to you and your partner to work together to _produce_ a strong specimen to raise into the Order.”

The room went silent as everyone in the room tried to take in the information presented to them. The Order had never had to take measures as drastic as these. But given the information provided, it was important that the council made the right decision. With the head of demographics insisting on the matter, the council all hesitantly agreed to the plan. Even Kylo Ren. 

The new Procreation Program was to take place immediately.

\--------------------

It had been about four months since Kylo, as well as the other members of the council, had their extensive medical examinations. Each person had their blood drawn in order to properly assess their genes in order to find a suitable match. The First Order had initiated the beginning stages of the program by bringing in new recruits on an almost weekly basis. Those recruited were also being tested extensively, only accepting those who fit the Order’s standards of “healthy”.

Since the members of the council were their first priority at the moment, those who were not a match with any of the members were to be assigned different positions within the Order. 

So far, none of the members had been assigned their match despite their great effort.

So both Kylo Ren and General Hux were more than surprised when their tactical meeting was interrupted by a stormtrooper informing them their presence was needed at the medbay for their new assignment.

Though he wasn’t excited by the idea of having to subject himself to this arrangement, he had come to the conclusion with himself that it was something that had to be done. He agreed with himself it was the only way to provide the Order a fighting chance into the future. 

As Kylo made his way closer to the medbay, he felt a great disturbance within the force. 

The closer he got, the stronger the sensation got. It was something he had never sensed before now. He could feel someone else’s anxiety building with every step closer that he took. 

It was so strong, the feeling almost felt as if it was his own. The feeling so tense, he could almost visibly see the emotions hitting him in steady waves.

He even heard the person’s heartbeat just as loud as he heard his. Growing closer and closer, his own beat began to climb beating in unison with that of the one playing in his ears. 

With his heavy boots slamming on the metal surface below him, he turned the corner towards the medbay. He immediately laid eyes on the line of women standing before him through the visor of his helmet. He could feel the energy he was sensing at its strongest here. Kylo took his place next to the Captain who was in charge of assigning the women to their new partners. The Captain's voice was muffled and distorted in the back of his mind as he looked up and down the line of women trying to pinpoint the source of the overwhelming energy. 

It only took a second after his eyes landed on her to understand she was the source.

Before him stood a younger woman that was gorgeous in her own unique way. Mildly underweight but nonetheless, beautifully figured. She stood in the line of women sizing General Hux and myself up as they stood before her. Once he saw her, he couldn’t look away. 

When their eyes connected, both of their hearts faltered for a beat. He could feel the fear and anger rolling off of her as she continued to hold her attention on the visor of his helmet.

He swiftly built a bridge between their minds enabling him to read her every thought and feel her every emotion with the aid of the force. He had sensed her anxiety from a fair distance, but he felt it even stronger now lodged deep in her mind. 

He felt every thought and emotion as if it was his own. Each of her emotions were felt so passionately, he didn’t even realize he was holding his breath until his lungs began to ache.

He was completely entranced. He needed to know everything about her. 

He stealthily searched through her mind trying to keep her ignorant of his prying. Frantically, he searched for anything that would explain why he was so drawn to her. Coming up empty, he searched for any bit of information he could grasp on to. 

Flipping through her memories like a book, he did manage to secure one thing. Her name.

(Y/N). 

The General's vexatious voice snapped him back into reality. 

“Her.” Ren stated never once lifting his gaze from her, he gestured towards (Y/N/)’s direction.

It wasn’t a question, more of a demand. Kylo Ren had chosen (Y/N). 

“M-me?” Came her small, sweet voice. She stumbled backwards and clutched at her tiny chest. He couldn’t help but notice just how small she was compared to himself. He guessed he had to be at least a foot taller than her. He glazed over the small features of her face trying to burn each delicate dip and curve into his brain.

Something deep inside of him wanted to put her on a pedestal and study her inch by inch. Not stopping until he had figured out every single thing about her.

Understanding his sudden declaration, the Captain had the audacity to try to explain the regulations of the arrangement as if they meant anything to the Supreme Leader at this very moment. 

He wasn’t entirely sure what had come over him when he specifically chose (Y/N) to be his. It’s as if his body had reacted without his mind’s permission making the decision entirely of its own. 

“Did I stutter, Captain?” Kylo snapped with his eyes still completely locked on yours. “(Y/N) will be assigned to me. The one originally assigned to me will go to the General. Understood?” 

_Why am I doing this? This is an assignment. Nothing else. It is the only way I will obtain my successor. This is strictly business. I will not allow it to be anything more._ He thought to himself. 

He watched as you started to internalize what had just occurred before you. You almost fell to the ground before being aided by a woman to the right of you out of pure shock. Your mind quickly became too cluttered to navigate even for Kylo. It was as if you were thinking of too many things at once, and nothing all at the same time.

Hux’s voice broke him away from his trance once again, “Choosing my new pet for me, Ren? Do you really think that's-” Kylo cut him off before he could finish his sentence. Infuriated that Hux had broken his attention away from you yet again, he utilized the force to his advantage placing a chokehold around the General’s throat for his defiance. 

Toying with his prey, “I’m sorry General, I didn’t catch that. What was that?” He waited for a moment for Hux to answer but the only noise that came from his mouth was a strained gasp for air. Turning to the Captain, Kylo rehashed his orders to her. Hearing her agreement to his instruction, he released his hold on the purple faced red head letting him flop to the ground struggling to fill his lungs. 

Stepping over the General, Kylo hastily made his way back the same way he came. Turning the corner with his cape whipping around his ankles, he disappeared from the view of the women without a trace.

Despite making his way to a different part of the ship from where he left you, Kylo could still fully feel each one of your emotions and began sifting through them. Your mind was still a jumbled mess. He was trying to untangle each one but it was as if he was wading through water when trying to decipher what was what. Finally picking out the loudest ones, he could sense the dread that filled your entire body when you realized you were to be paired with him. 

But he didn’t allow that to bother him. What absolutely disturb him though, was his own actions. 

Kylo was completely against attachment or feelings of any kind. This was something that was instilled in him early on in his life when he had trained as a jedi. Though he abandoned his practice and his old life far behind him, this was the one thing he held onto. He believed affection was considered a weakness. And he had no intentions of breaking his own unspoken rule of never caring for another being. 

However, his actions only minutes ago told a different story and he knew it.

By selecting you based on the magnetic pull he felt towards you, he fully recognized the risk he was putting himself in. For a second, he regretted having selected you. But his fascination with you was much stronger than his common sense. 

With this conflict building strongly within him, so did his anger. Fuming, Kylo Ren fiercely made his way down the dark halls of the Supremacy; His large frame stifled those dim enough to remain in his path. Sensing his frightening demeanor, no one in their right mind dared to look in his direction or get in his way hoping it would be enough to spare them from his wrath. 

Finally arriving at his meeting he was now late for, Kylo took his position at the head of the table. He mindlessly stood at attention, not listening to a thing that was being said. Instead, he was internally scolding himself for letting something as futile as a woman disturb his composure so greatly.

He had never been drawn to another life force as he was drawn to yours. Sure, he occasionally ran into those with excessively loud thoughts or those who projected their energy so intensely, but never had he encountered something as strong as he felt towards you. 

In the short time of you being on the Supremacy, you somehow managed to swirl around every thought in his mind.

\--------------------

Kylo was pacing back and forth in his personal quarters.

It was late now and he had already removed his excessive amount of clothing and was now in a simple shirt and comfortable joggers. It had been a day filled with board and strategy meetings so needless to say, he was mentally exhausted. 

Despite this, the man couldn’t manage to relax.

All day he struggled to stay focused on his different tasks. Even from an entirely different part of the ship, he could sense your energy. It was the only thing that could consistently hold his attention throughout the day. 

Running both hands through his thick wavy hair, Kylo stopped in front of his bay window in his living area and stared out into the darkness of deep space, arms coming down to rest across his chest. He couldn’t understand why you were such a distraction for him. Sure you were beautiful, but a beautiful woman had never been enough to distract him or gain his attention for more than a few moments. 

You were like a worm in his brain eating at his every thought. 

Staring out the window, he tried to calm his mind and stable his quickened breath. He closed his eyes as he attempted to enter a meditative state. As his mind completely shut off, his subconscious instantly searched you out in the force. Pinpointing your energy, he once again, built a connection between your minds allowing him full access to you.

Locking on, he could hear the running water of a bath. He felt the steam fill the room as small beads of sweat collected on the back of his neck and forehead. As he heard the faucet shut off, he suddenly felt the warmth of the water engulf you having an identical sensation wrap around his own, clothed body. He could feel the tension you were holding in your shoulders release as you sunk deeper into the water and mimicked this in his own shoulders. Kylo took in a deep breath as he began to finally relax for the first time today. He could smell your sweet lavender soap filling the air around him taking over his senses. 

Realizing where his mind had brought him, Kylo snapped his eyes open breaking the connection instantly. He stumbled backwards from his position in front of his window bracing himself on the back of the sofa behind him with one hand. His head hung low as he took in deep straggled breaths. 

Slowly gaining his balance again, he went back to pacing across the room consumed with his opposing thoughts. He couldn’t be acting this way. He knew he had to carry out this assignment, but he couldn’t risk gaining any form of attachments to you. He knew that. But all the same, he was irrationally drawn to you.

An hour or so had passed since he had connected with you through the force. Since then, Kylo had dressed and left his quarters to go back to some tasks that he left unfinished from earlier in the day in hopes of distracting himself. 

He sat in a dark conference room with paperwork and his datapad scattering the table. He had to lean back in his chair to take in a deep breath. His body felt like it weighed twice as much as usual as his exhaustion only got more intense. 

Looking down at his datapad that had just chimed, he received a message informing him you had been given a datapad in order for you both to communicate when necessary. He was hesitant to see you again. If you had caused such anguish for him without even speaking to each other, he was concerned what a proper meeting would be like.

Staring at the device, he held a blank message to you open on the screen. He had to see you eventually, he knew this.

_Fuck it._

Kylo sent you a _formal_ message, he called it. It was short and to the point not showing an ounce of emotion. He knew it was best this way. This way, you understood immediately this was a business transaction and nothing more. Hopefully killing any hope you potentially had for this arranged partnership with him ending in a “happily ever after”. Hopefully, killing that hope within you, he hoped the distracting thoughts of you that wrapped around in his mind would die as well.

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I hope this excites you for the rest of the story!
> 
> I plan on having a few more Kylo POVs throughout. I think its kinda fun to see whats happening though the other person's eyes!


	5. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With stormtroopers on either side of you, you make your way to see Ren. He hadn't given you much to go off of in his message to you, so what could this 'meeting' really be about???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi bbs❤️ Thank you guys so much for your kind words so far! This chapter is thiccc but I couldn't bring myself to split it up. Just a small FYI, the last section is in Kylo's POV so keep that in mind as you make it towards the end! It's marked with a break, so I'm sure you'll see what I mean.
> 
> And is that... is that... smut I hear in the distance?? Very very mild dirty talk in this chapter, but buckle your seatbelts for chapter 6 lol!
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys so so much for reading this far already and for everything! Every time I see a comment or kudos my heart really skips a beat! You guys are too good to me!!

### 

Your chest began to feel tight as you made your way down the identical looking hallways with troopers flanking your sides. You weren’t sure what you were about to walk into. 

Since you hadn’t spoken to each other when Kylo chose you to essentially be the mother of his child, you hoped all he wanted from you this time around was a simple conversation.

That was a disturbing thought. 

Kylo Ren had quite literally chosen _**you**_ to be the mother of his child.

_What in the actual fuck? Why me? Especially when he was first matched with Elora. Why would he object her and choose me? I don’t get it!_

This sent your mind swimming. You were nervous when you first left your quarters, but now you were almost shaking as your nerves multiplied with every step. Each step closer to your destination made you want to sprint in the other direction. 

You didn’t even want to be in the same room as Kylo Ren, let alone be subjected to potentially fucking that giant menace the first time actually meeting him. You understood that was inevitable, but you hoped with your whole being that tonight wouldn’t be that night.

_Honestly, what has my life come to? Maybe I should have just tried my luck back home._

Suddenly, you found yourself in a completely different part of the ship than where you started. It was still sterile looking and cold but it was covered with life. People were bustling around in all different directions. Even at this hour in the evening, people were still working in a frenzy. 

There were desks and consoles covering the walls with different colored flashing buttons. All stations were fully manned as people frantically worked doing what, you had no idea. Based on the pace they were working, you could tell it was important. So important, nobody even noticed you being shoved in different directions with blasters pointed to your back. 

Then again, this is the First Order, that may have been a common occurrence around here.

You were fascinated by all that was around you. Though all the staff were moving in all different directions, the more you observed them, the more it looked like a coordinated dance. Everyone looked fully in their element as if they had done this a thousand times and perhaps they had. You hadn’t noticed your legs had stopped moving until one of the troopers at your sides nudged you forward, shoving you left, right, left, left and finally a stop. 

As soon as you were in front of the large metal door, it zipped open without anyone even touching the access panel. Your eyes had to adjust as you tried to look into the dark room before you. Once your vision finally focused, you saw him. He was at the far end of the room with a very large conference table between the two of you, (well, four including the rude buckethead troopers) standing at the head of the table he was propping himself up by his palms as he was hunched over reading something on his datapa. 

Without looking up or acknowledging anyone who now stood in front of him, Kylo flicked his wrist silently dismissing the troopers. Both troopers turned and exited the room without a word shutting the door behind them completely enclosing you in a room _alone_ with the Supreme Leader of the First Order. 

You stood there completely still. Fearful if you moved you could potentially be detonating a vicious bomb or something worse. 

The seconds felt like hours as you stood there fidgeting with your hands down at your front.

_Do I say something? Do I move closer?_

Just as fast as the thoughts crossed your mind, the masked creature spoke answering your internal questions for you. 

“Come.” Came a deep modified voice. Still not looking up, he thumbed through a document on his datapad. 

Your legs suddenly feeling like rubber again, you crossed the room with cautious steps coming to a stop a few feet away from him scared to get any closer. At least here, you were out of arm's reach.

You could feel your heart pounding in your chest. You hoped he couldn't hear it, but you certainly did. The silence in the room between the two of you as he focused on his screen only made the sound of your heartbeat deafening loud in your ears. You could feel your palms start to sweat as you stood there waiting for something. Anything. More instruction, acknowledgment, anything to distract you from the anxiety building in your chest.

Stealthily wiping your palms on your dress you gently cross your arms behind your back so he couldn’t see your hands begin to violently shake.

A minute or two passed as you suffered in silence. Finally, he snapped his neck up to look directly at you. You gulped.

_Gods I hope he didn’t hear that either._

“Must you be so loud?” It wasn’t a question, not really. 

“I- I haven’t said anything, Kyl-,Supre-... Sir.” 

Gods! Calm. Down. You look and sound like a skittish fool. You can’t let him see you so weak!

“Supreme Leader or Sir.”

“Yes, sir.” Cursing yourself as your response came out way more shaky than you would have liked.

“You don’t need to speak for me to hear you.” Straightening his back, standing up to his full height, hands placed behind his back, you felt your heart beat even faster than it had before. Unconsciously, you took a step back. He was truly terrifying. Maybe it was the mask, maybe it was his shier height or both, but everything about him inflicted fear inside of you. You understood now why you had only ever heard terrifying stories of him.

He was so tall, you had to crane your neck upwards when you attempted to search for his eyes behind the security of his mask.

_Shit! I heard he could read minds but I always thought it was just a rumor!_

“You’re very bad at controlling your thoughts and your...emotions. We’ll need to work on that.” He stood there staring at you falling silent once again. “You’re anxious. Why?”

_Why? I don’t know? Maybe because a masked giant is just starting at me? Or maybe it’s because I’m supposedly supposed to have your child and certain actions need to happen in order for that to happen? Take your pick._

Without giving you a chance to respond to his question he again, answered your internal monolog for you. “You can relax. We won’t be doing anything of that nature tonight.”

You let out a sigh, louder than you intended, relieving some of the tension you’ve been holding in all of your muscles. At least you weren’t going to be consummating this weird arrangement. Well, yet anyway. 

Taking in a deep breath, you started to look around the room in an attempt to distract yourself from the awkwardness that filled the room. “So, why did you ask me here then?”

“We have some things to discuss.” The towering figure in black took methodical steps towards you stopping just inches away from you. Being so close, you could feel the heat of his body radiating off of him giving you chills up your spine and down your arms. You could see the steady movement of his chest just inches from yours making you realize just how fast your own breathing was.

“Given our… unsavory situation, I thought it necessary you come to an understanding.”

“An understanding?” You repeated. 

“Yes.”

“Uh, okay? On what exactly? I fully understand our assignment. It’s pretty straigh-” He cut you off before you could fish seemingly uninterested in what you had to say.

“You will be brought to my quarters at a minimum of twice a week. That is, when my schedule allows it. Meaning you could be retrieved at any point of the day or night. Often with little to no warning. Nonetheless, you will prompt. There will be no discussion on the matter beforehand or afterwards. This is strictly a business transaction and you will treat it as such. Failure to meet any of my expectations, there will be consequences. Is that understood?” 

You couldn’t control yourself. Full on hysterical laughter bubbled up out of your chest filling the room. You could feel his anger start to rise and visibly see his breathing start to quicken. You knew you were potentially putting yourself in danger but you honestly couldn’t help your reaction. Was he serious? Not only are you being forced into this situation, but he genuinely thinks he can just make the rules and be entirely in charge. It was the best joke you had heard in awhile.

“Are you finished?” he said with pure venom in his voice quickly pulling you straight out of your hysteria. 

“Kylo… I mean _Supreme Leader_ , you can’t be serious? You honestly think I’m just going to bend to your every rule because…? What? You’re the Supreme Leader? Sorry, no. I can’t.” You crossed your arms staring up at him from where you both stood. It only took about five milliseconds for you to realize you truly were playing with fire by speaking to him this way. Where had this sudden confidence boost come from?

_Fuck, what am I doing? He could crush me like a bug at any second._

Seeing as General Hux got choked out over disagreeing with him yesterday, you should be thanking your lucky stars you were still standing in one piece. You knew you just crossed him, but it was too late. You couldn’t turn back now, you had to stand your ground.

His fits balled so tight, the leather over his knuckles was taut. You could feel the fiery energy pouring off of him in waves crashing over your entire body. You subconsciously took a step backwards trying to put some distance between you and the dangerous figure. 

He followed. With every step you took away from him, he took one closing in the space between the two of you.

With tension building, you tried to break the silence. “You truly can’t be serious, can you? I mean… You don’t think I deserve at least some say in any of this? After all, my body is the one being used at the will of the First Order.”

Filling every inch of space you had gained away from him, he stepped even closer to you now.

Your back hit the wall leaving you nowhere else to go. Now, his chest was up against yours. Your eyes fell downwards as you watched your full breasts press against his broad chest with every quicked breath you took. 

He moved so quickly you didn't have time to react. One of his gloved hands tightly wrapped around your jaw tilting your head upwards to meet his gaze. 

With every inch of your body pressed against his, you couldn’t help noticing how truly intimidatingly large he was in every sense. He was significantly taller than you, his shoulders were broad made entirely of muscle and his legs were massive. Even under the immense amount of clothing he wore, you could feel all of his muscles rigid against your small frame. 

Still in his grasp, your stomach started to do flips.

He tsked down at you with words sounding as smooth as honey. “You clearly don’t know your place, pet. Something else we will be working on. Soon.”

He gave your jaw one final rough squeeze, shoving your skull against the wall. He stood there for a moment just drinking you in as you saw his helmet tilt downwards then back up to meet your eyes. With one fluid movement, he had released you and was halfway to the door before you could even digest what had happened.

He bursted through the door giving instruction to the stormtroopers who were guarding the door. “Escort her to her quarters” followed by a unison, “yes, sir!”. The same insistent troopers from before made their way to you, pushing and shoving you in the direction of your quarters.

As you walked, your breath was still unsteady and hands shakier than ever. What just happened? His presence has left your senses numb. It wasn’t until you were a distance away from him that you could really think about what happened. You didn’t want to admit it, but something about that whole interaction was strangely errotic. Feeling his body so close to yours, you could feel almost every inch of him. Feeling the energy and heat his body produced as he made contact with you almost made your knees weak. 

He was like a beautiful fire flicking with rage. Just like a fire, he was dangerous and every part of your body told you to run the other way, yet you still wanted to embrace its heat. You wanted to let the flames lick at your skin just to feel the strength of their ferocity. You knew the potential of getting burned, but something drew you in in a way you were both uncomfortable with and intrigued by. You were truly like a moth to a flame. 

_What is wrong with me?! He’s a monster. He quite literally kills villages of innocent people as part of his daily tasks. I’m being forced to have this man’s child against my will you try to remind yourself. I cannot and will not, allow myself to be turned on by what just happened._

But you definitely were. And that was a secret you would take to your grave.

The whole way back to your quarters you tried to convince yourself that that encounter didn’t just completely leave your sad First Order administered underwear significantly wet. No. You wouldn’t allow yourself to even think of that idea. If you thought about it, that would make it true. So you didn’t think about it. Instead, you focused on getting back to your room.

\--------------------

Your mind was such a mess, you didn’t even realize you had made it to your quarters until Rose and Elor’s voices broke you away from your thoughts. They sat on Rose’s bed which was closest to the front door. They fell silent when the door flew open as you stood in front of it with stormtroopers on either side of you.

Both of their jaws fell to the door in shock as the troopers gave you one last shove towards the inside your room. Legs still kind of weak from your encounter with Ren, you stumbled forwards luckily to be caught by Elora who was quick to grasped onto you. 

You gave the two insufferable bucket heads a glare from over your shoulder. “Gee, thanks guys! How would I have made it back _safely_ without your protection?” You hoped they caught on to the blatant sarcasm.

They stared at you for a second before they turned to look at each other, giving you no response, then closed the door using the panel.

Elora, still holding onto you, stared at the closed door before meeting your gaze. “Gods, what happened? Why did those jerks toss you in here like that? Did you get in trouble?” 

“Oh them? No, those lovely idiots were the ones who escorted me too and from the Supreme Asshole.” You caught your balance again and smoothed out your dress.

Rose’s eyes were still wide with shock. “So it’s safe to say it didn’t go well then, huh?” 

You took a deep breath, still fidgeting with your dress. You really didn’t want to think about Kylo right now. You wanted to push him as far out of your memory as you could so you could hopefully forget how that ‘meeting’ made you feel.

“Can we forget about me for a second? I’d much rather hear about how your guys’ nights went.” 

The pair both silently nodded to you as the three of you made your way to the living area. You took your same positions from last night. Rose in the plush armchair to your right, and Elora taking the place next to you on the couch.

Plopping down with your full weight, “So, how was it?” questioning no one in particular. 

“Well before you almost ate it on the carpet a minute ago,” Elora began with a small chuckle trying to lighten the mood. “Rose was telling me how her General made them lunch in his quarters and took her for a walk through the garden where they grow all the ship’s produce!”

Rose’s cheeks instantly went red. “It wasn’t anything too special, but it turns out he’s a pretty decent man. We talked most of the afternoon until there was some work emergency. Some troopers found us on our walk and he had to leave. I actually got escorted back by troopers too! Except, I tried to make friends with mine… They wouldn’t talk to me, but they must have liked me because they didn’t assault me like yours did!” She said as she giggled and hit your knee with her foot in a playful way.

“Ha ha.” You say as you roll your eyes at the both of them.

“But enough about me! I want to know what Hux is like!”

You and Rose both pivoted to face Elora, eyes bright like you were both school children getting ready to have a storybook read to them.

“Oh, come on guys it’s not _thaaat_ interesting.” Elora stated as now her cheeks turned a rosey color as she played with the hem on her dress.

“Nope. You have to tell us. He practically passed out when he saw you earlier! Something had to have happened that was interesting” You said mocking her tone with a small smile on your face. 

It surprised you how easy it was to adjust to living with two other women. You had always lived alone, so you had just always assumed you were better on your own. But having both Elora and Rose to talk to at the end of a _very strange_ day, felt almost therapeutic to you. 

“Ok, ok. Fine!” Elora shot you both a shy smile and took a deep breath before telling you every detail.

With a smile still plastered on her face, “Well he was obviously very nervous, that poor thing. Like you saw when he picked me up, he was kinda stumbling over his words a lot at first. He truly treated it as if it was a first date, which was really sweet of him. He took me back to his quarters, which I was a little nervous about honestly, but he had set up his kitchen table with the most beautiful flowers I’ve ever seen and candles! He even pulled my chair out for me. Can you believe that?”

She was really beaming. Talking about it, you could tell she had a great night. Luckily, the complete opposite of yours. At this moment, you were almost glad Kylo Ren had specifically chosen you over Elora. Not because you wanted to be anywhere around that big oaf, but because at least this way, Elora didn’t have to endure his presence. This way, she was paired with General Hux who, from the looks of it, seemed to care about her in some way. Which to you, was a strange thought, but at least Elora looked pleased with the situation. 

Elora poured over the different things they talked about and different sweet nothings the General told her over dinner. Though he was beyond nervous at first, Elora said that the more wine he drank with his dinner, the more charming and relaxed he became.

“Oh! And get this! The General has a cat!” She squealed in excitement. “Her name is Millicent and she’s quite possibly the sweetest thing on earth. He even let me give her cat treats after dinner and even said I can come visit her whenever I want!”

“Nooo!” You and Rose said in unison. You were genuinely surprised. Who would have guessed such a miserable looking man would have a soft spot for cats? 

“Yes! He had just dropped me off back here a minute or two before you got here, (Y/N). I’m surprised you didn’t see him on your way in.”

Your anxiety instantly started to grow like a storm brewing in your chest. You were starting to feel so relaxed just listening to your friends talk about their nights, you _almost_ forgot how terrible yours was.

“Oh. Well I might have. I was kind of in a daze really. If it wasn’t for the troopers shoving me along, I wouldn’t have a clue how I even got back here.” 

You whipped your head around as you heard a sharp inhale from your right, from Rose. “Oh yeah! I almost forgot about you and Ren! I want to hear everything! And don’t you dare cheap out on any details!” She shrieked, scooting her armchair closer to you.

“Umm, it was… weird.” You said with your eyes squinted and brows furrowed as the memories of earlier flashed in your mind. You still had no idea what to make of the situation. 

“Actually, do you mind if we don’t talk about me right tonight? I don’t really feel like talking about it yet.” Truthfully, you felt incredibly overwhelmed from the past two days. 48 hours ago, you were sitting in the old cantina attic on your makeshift bed. The only stressful thing you had to worry about was being able to trade enough to be able to eat. Now, you were on a ship in the middle of space and had a monster cloaked in black terrorizing your every thought. 

Both Elora and Rose looked a little disappointed with your response. They didn’t object to your request but by the looks on their faces, they were definitely disappointed. 

Elora reached over and placed her hand to gently rub your shoulder in reassurance. You flinched at the closeness, but her warm smile helped you relax into her touch. “Of course, (Y/N). But just know you can always talk to both of us when you’re ready. We want to be here to support you in any way you need.” 

Rose nodded in agreement. “Yeah, don’t get me wrong, I’m _dying_ to know but only when you’re ready. But when you are, I am all ears!” She said cheerily while standing from her armchair. “I think I’ll go to bed. My General messaged me earlier asking if I want to have breakfast with him and I am not a morning person.” She said with a giggle.

“Good idea. It’s been a day for all of us. Let’s all go to bed.” Elora said as she let out a long yawn.

You all three parted ways from the couch saying goodnight and climbed into your own beds. As you pulled your duvet over your shoulders, you laid there for a while staring at the wall your bed was up against. Your mind was such a mess. On one hand you hated being on the Supremacy. You hated what the position the First Order had put you in. You hated that of all people, you would be forced to spend time with Kylo kriffing Ren. But on the other hand, you couldn’t believe your luck. Though your situation was less than ideal, you couldn’t believe how great it felt to be living with Rose and Elora. 

You had spent every day of your life alone before you enlisted in the First Order and never once did you ache for any human interaction. You were fine on your own. So, when you learned you’d be living with two other women in a relatively small living situation, you were definitely wary. But you couldn’t have been more wrong. You had never experienced such warmth like you had in the past two days. Though you had just met Rose and you hadn’t spent any time with Elora since you were quite young, you already couldn’t imagine your life without them. 

Having people that just cared was a completely new experience for you. 

Your eyes started to sting as with tears as you let yourself get engulfed in your emotions. Your situation was less than ideal, but at this moment, the good started to outshine the terrible. 

At least now, you had people to fall back on. At least now, whatever happened next, you had hope.

\--------------------

As soon as Kylo sent that message last night, he regretted it.

He hadn’t slept at all that night, though that was nothing new. Kylo Ren had usually spent many hours into the night coming up with new battle plans or tuning his force skills. Sometimes, working endless hours sounded more appealing than even attempting to sleep. If he did sleep, he would inevitably be woken up multiple times by the hideous nightmares that had plagued him since he was a child.

With her on his mind, Kylo knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep so he hadn’t even tried. Instead, he tried to finish up on some work, but even that was unsuccessful. He was trying to catch up on some documents Captain Phasma had been hounding him to look over, but he couldn’t focus for the life of him. As he looked down at his datapad, he might as well have been trying to read Dathomiri. He could see the words as his eyes crossed over the screen, yet none of the information made it farther than that. The only thing on his mind was her.

Even throughout the next day, Kylo was incredibly distracted. Even on a completely different side of the massive ship, Kylo could still sense your every emotion. He had even at one point absentmindedly made a connection with you through the force allowing him to hear your every thought. He hadn’t even realized he had done it until he suddenly heard your voice in his mind. It threw him so off guard the first time he heard your sweet voice, he had almost stumbled over his own feet as he made his way down one of the massive hallways. 

If he wanted to, Kylo could have easily broken the connection between the two of you, but for some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He didn’t pay much mind to the content of the conversations you had with your roommates throughout the day, he just enjoyed the sound of your voice. It was sweet honey to his ears. 

He hadn’t realized it, but your voice was almost soothing to him. It had easily taken the edge off his mind numbing tasks from the day. He hadn’t even thought about destroying a console with his lightsaber which was usually a daily occurrence for him.

He had a relatively normal day after that. His thoughts were still scattered and completely engulfed in whatever it was you were doing at any given moment. He didn’t get much of any work done that day, but that was of his least concerns at the moment. Kylo Ren was far more focused on the clock ticking away until he could finally be in your presence again. 

When he first saw you, or felt your energy more like, he was instantly consumed by you in a way he had never experienced. Your energy was drawing him in like a baited hook.

Kylo knew this was wrong. That this was dangerous for him. He knew he was playing a dangerous game having chosen you, but he couldn’t bring himself not to. He wanted, no, he _needed_ to know what it was about you that had him so captivated. All the while, he knew he couldn't allow himself to feel anything for you in a deeper way. Caring for you was not an option in his book.

He didn’t even have to look at the time to know you were on your way to him. He could feel your energy growing stronger with your every step she took. He began to feel your anxiety in your chest building as much as it was in his own, similar to that of yesterday when he first sensed you. 

He felt your energy so strongly now, he knew you were right outside the door. He opened the door as soon as he felt you on the other side, however he didn’t dare look up. Not yet. 

Your emotions were so strong, it was almost making him dizzy. With his palms planted on the table below him, he continued to try to look at the datapad below him as he silently dismissed the stormtroopers that escorted you to him.

He tried to take a moment to collect his own thoughts and his own emotions, but yours were far stronger. He felt the anxiety dripping off of you and felt your unease as you stood there fidgeting with your hands down at your front.

He could hear the inner conflict you had as you tried to decide if you should make your way over to him. He decided to put you both out of your misery and beckoned you closer. “Come.” Was all he could manage to say and you followed suit. 

With you closer now, it was almost impossible to form any cohesive thoughts. “Must you be so _loud_?” He asked. But it wasn’t a question, not really. He watched as you fumbled over your words trying to answer his rhetorical question finding it almost endearing how nervous you were. Almost everyone who encountered him cowered in fear when they saw him, but the way you were acting was something different for him. You were incredibly nervous, you wanted to stand your ground with him, but your nerves were getting the better of you. 

“You’re very bad at controlling your thoughts and your...emotions. We’ll need to work on that.” He stood there staring at you falling silent once again. He couldn’t help but take in every inch of your body from behind the security of the visor of his helmet. “You’re anxious. Why?”

As soon as he had asked thoughts raced across your mind. With the connection still fully intact, he could hear your concerns as to where your evening with him was heading. His blood started to pump a little faster at the thought of sinking deep inside of you.

He could sense his body start to react to your energy coursing through his veins as the bulge in his pants began to grow the longer you were in his presence. 

Even though the idea of ripping that dress off of you was sounding more and more appealing by the second, he tried to real himself back in bringing the conversation back to why he asked you here in the first place. 

During his sleepless night, he made a deal with himself. It was obvious his new curiosity with you was growing more and more dangerous, so in an attempt to keep himself in control he came up with some much needed guidelines to this little arrangement. He knew the purpose of this assignment and frankly he wasn’t entirely upset with the fact he now had you to satisfy his needs. However, he planned on not allowing himself to indulge too much. That's where his rules came in. 

When he was met with your laughter, he felt the first burst of rage he had felt all day. As you tried to establish yourself as his equal in this situation, he absentmindedly balled his fists suddenly feeling like he needed to take his rage out on something. Anything. But as he stepped closer and closer to you, his rage suddenly turned to a burning, unstoppable lust. 

The more you spoke and questioned his authority, the stronger his urges grew. He followed your steps backwards and as your back hit the wall, he stepped so close, he could feel your body tremble underneath him. Your response to his body only egged him on as he tightly took your jaw in his large, gloved hand. 

He tsked down at you. “You clearly don’t know your place, pet. Something else we will be working on. Soon.”

The pulsing of his now fully erect cock was almost painful. As he towered over your small frame, the urge to teach that pretty little mouth of yours a much needed lesson was overwhelming. He was aching to see his length drive deep inside your throat. He wanted to see your eyes sting with tears as you struggled to fill your lungs between each punishing thrust, but not yet.

 _Soon_. He thought. _Soon, I’ll get to see these lips wrapped around every inch of me begging for more._

Giving your jaw one last squeeze, he dropped his hands back at his side and made his way to the door giving the troopers’ instruction to take you back to your quarters. 

Kylo stormed down the hallway making it back to his own quarters. It was late now and given he hadn't slept the night before, he hoped with his meeting with you out of the way, he would be able to finally rest. 

He was sadly, very mistaken.

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking the progress so far! I wonder why Kylo couldn't sleep??👀 
> 
> Oh! I also wanted to apologize for this chapter taking a bit longer than I originally hoped. This is my last week of classes, so after this week is through I'm hoping to get on a more regular schedule. Thank you again for being the best! 
> 
> Give me your thoughts below I love to hear them🥰


	6. These Kriffing Datapads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Flirting?! No. No, Kylo Ren does not flirt.” Shaking your head, your hands came back into your lap fidgeting as your mind swam in circles.
> 
> _He couldn’t have been flirting. No way. He doesn’t even seem like the type of guy to flirt. Is he a guy? I really think he might have gills. That has to be why he has the helmet there’s no other explanation. Do fish people flirt? No. Not flirting. Kylo Ren does not flirt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey... Heeey. How y'all doin?
> 
> Lol in all seriousness, I am so so sorry this took forever! I was having a lot of trouble with the direction of this chapter. I originally wanted to jump right into smut (bc duh, smut) but when brainstorming with my wonderful friends🥺, we decided it would be good to slow things down a bit! 
> 
> Thankfully, with their help, I was finally able to get this chapter out! I've worked on it nonstop the past three days and I'm actually really happy with it! 
> 
> Next chapter is already in the works! I promise I wont take ages this time!!
> 
> Hope you like😘

When Kylo Ren finally made it back to his quarters, he immediately made his way to the shower in an attempt to clear his thoughts from the day.

He turned on the water allowing it to warm up. In the meantime, he began the monotonous task of unfastening the different buckles releasing him from his many layers of armor letting each garment fall, scattering the bathroom floor. Kylo stepped into the shower washing his body with his lavender scented soap that now reminded him of you.

His head was a littered mess. He turned towards the water letting it hit his face, standing there for a moment as if that would help wash away his thoughts of you. Though that was soon proven impossible.

Standing there, eyes closed, he could perfectly remember how your little frame began to tremble as his chest met yours, back against the wall, with nowhere else for you to go. He thought about how he could feel your heartbeat quicken as you watched your perfect tits press against his large chest. That thought alone was enough to bring his previously straining erection back to attention. He groaned in frustration under the water as the aching grew unbearable the more he tried to ignore it. He ultimately couldn’t help but try to finally relieve his urging needs that had now followed him the past two days.

He took his long member in his hand, palming at it slowly, under the constant flow of running water. Kylo closed his eyes again, bringing his thoughts back to you as he tried to remember how your grey dress clung to your figure, revealing your sensual curves. He wondered what your body would look like beneath his, wiggling with anticipation, waiting to be claimed by him.

He spread the precum that began to bead at his swollen tip down his shaft, slicking it down as he started to pump his fist faster, bracing himself against the shower wall with his other hand.

He was so desperate, his breath grew jagged as he remembered the pleading look you gave him as he took your jaw in his gloved hand. Your eyes were wide with fear and he’d felt the subtle hints of arousal course through your very veins. Bucking his hips into his own hand, he could sense his attachment to you growing by the second, but for now he pushed those thoughts far from his mind. Instead he focused on you and only you. Letting himself fully lose control. Just this once.

His head lolled back in bliss as he grew closer to his release. In desperation, he thought about how he sensed you in the bath from the night before. He wished he could have seen your bare body uncoil from the stress of the day. Making him want to see you unravel underneath him as he saw his thick cock disappear inside of you. He didn’t know how, but he just knew you’d be so, _so_ tight.

He quickly pushed himself over the edge with that last thought. Picturing you so wet under his touch was too much for him. Letting out husky grunts, he quickly found his peak as he shot ropes of hot cum over his fist, not stopping until he released every last drop.

He rinsed himself off again and brought both hands up covering his face as he made a pathetic groan. He had just came, _hard_ , yet his lengthy member was still pulsating, demanding more. He couldn’t understand what you were doing to him. No matter how hard he tried that night in the shower, (and he did try very, very hard) nothing was going to satisfy him fully. Not until he could have you.

\--------------------

You woke up that morning just as confused as you were when you had finally fallen asleep. All night you went back and forth in your head about Kylo Ren and your new life.

Thoughts such as, _“is this really worth the simple life I left behind?”, “Shit! I’m really going to be a mom soon” and “what does that giant oaf look like under that mask? Is he even human? What if he’s like some weird half fish half human thing? Will the baby have gills?”_

Many thoughts swirled around your head throughout the night and even more began to engulf your mind as you laid awake in bed. You were woken up earlier in the morning by Rose getting up to get ready for breakfast with her General. Not being much of a morning person, her constant grumbling to herself was enough to wake both you and Elora.

You heard Elora get up to help Rose. You, however, stayed in bed. You were turned facing the wall to try to keep the illusion that you were still asleep. You knew if you got up now with Rose still here, she would definitely ask about your night with Ren, and that was not a conversation you wanted to have yet.

It wasn’t long until Rose’s General came to pick her up for their “date”, _if you can even call it that._ You had never seen Rose’s General other than when you all were assigned, however you were so out of it at the time, you didn’t pay attention to what he looked like. So, when he came to the door for Rose, you tried to peek over your covers to see how the two interacted with each other.

You didn’t catch his name, but he was an older man who was probably in his forties in contrast to Rose who was in her early twenties. He had peppered black hair and sparkling blue eyes. At first glance, he reminded you of General Hux in that his uniform was perfectly pressed, leaving him to look nothing but professional and cold. Until that is, you saw his entire face light up when he laid eyes on Rose.

His smile reached ear to ear as he offered Rose his arm leading her out the front door, filling her in on what he had planned for them that day. From what you could tell, despite his stiff appearance, he seemed to be a somewhat decent guy. _This is the First Order though… how nice can people really be around here_ , you thought to yourself.

You waited a little while longer to get up. It wasn’t until you heard Elora get in the shower that you thought you better get out of bed.

You threw your duvet to the side as you flung your legs out, stretching your aching muscles. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you stood up to make your bed. Since the First Order had you under lock and key, you didn’t have much planned for the day. They had given you strict orders you were not to leave your room unless you were being escorted by your partner or going to the cafeteria. Those were the only exceptions.

So, with your bed made, your to-do list was pretty much complete.

Being that you hadn’t heard from Kylo at all since last night, you just assumed you wouldn’t be seeing him today.

Whilst you sat on the couch in the living room trying to come up with _something_ to do, Elora emerged from the bathroom.

“Hey sleepy head!” She chimed while towel drying her long, wavy hair. “You missed seeing off Rose this morning. Her General is actually pretty cute.” She makes her way over to you, plopping herself on the couch, crossing her legs over one another.

“Oh, that. Yea, he seems alright, I suppose.” You looked down at your fidgeting hands. The room filled with silence as Elora began to comb out the knots in her hair. You didn’t even have to look at her to hear the gears turning in her head. You knew it was inevitable you’d have to talk about Kylo, you just hadn’t anticipated it being so early in the morning.

Holding a conversation about Rose was hard enough at the moment. You weren’t really a morning person to begin with, but talking about your feelings this early before you had even had a chance to assess them on your own, sounded like a living nightmare.

And then she hit you with it. Just like you anticipated.

“Sooo… I hate to push you for information, but since Rose is gone…” She began, trying to test the waters.

You took in a large sigh, “Don’t get me wrong, Rose is great it’s…”

“It’s just you hate sharing your feelings around new people.” She finishes for you with a small smile.

“Exactly.”

“I know we haven’t been very close over the past few years, but you’re a creature of terrible habits, (Y/N).” She teases as she nudges your knee. “So do you want to talk about it?”

Another large sigh, “It was _so_... weird.” You began. You mimicked her body language and turned towards her crossing your legs over one another, still fidgeting with your hands in your lap, desperately trying to get your anxious energy out. Elora got more comfortable, giving you her full, devoted attention.

“The troopers took me about half way across the ship to some creepy, dark conference room where Ren was. He was quiet for such a long time, I thought my heart was going to explode out of my chest before he said anything and then, once he did, he started to give me rules!” You said, your voice getting louder towards the end as you remembered just how irritated you were in the moment when this all unfolded. “He basically told me, I’m at his beck and call 24/7.” You continued to explain the ins and outs of your brief conversation with Kylo Ren.

“And then!” You start up, even more theatrical than before, really letting your emotions course through you as you excessively spoke with your hands. “He gets all close up to me, pinning me against the wall!”

Elora hadn’t said a word yet to fully allow you to speak as much or as little as you needed. However, her eyes widened twice the size at that last part. “He pinned you against a wall?!” She asks in sheer shock, mimicking your tone. “Are you sure?!”

“Elora, my back was pressed against the wall as he held my chin in his bone crushing grip. I’m pretty sure!” You reiterate with all seriousness.

You did, however, conveniently leave out the bit where you left your meeting with Kylo completely soaking wet. Though, you weren’t really willing to admit _that_ to yourself just yet, so how could you admit that to her?

Elora’s jaw was practically on the floor at this point. She was in just as much shock as you were at the time of it happening. “Wow.” She manages to spit out after a long while, shaking her head. “Well, I mean it all sounds very intense. No wonder you needed time to think it over first. One second he’s giving you orders, the next he’s…” Her sentence cut off as she tried to organize her thoughts. “He _is_ an intense guy, maybe that’s just his way of flirting.”

“Flirting?! No. No, Kylo Ren does not flirt.” Shaking your head, your hands came back into your lap fidgeting as your mind swam in circles.

_He couldn’t have been flirting. No way. He doesn’t even seem like the type of guy to flirt. Is he a guy? I really think he might have gills. That has to be why he has the helmet there’s no other explanation. Do fish people flirt? No. Not flirting. Kylo Ren does not flirt._

“You never know. It was your first _real_ encounter with the guy. I don’t think we can definitively say we know anything about him just yet.” She began combing out her damp hair again, staring at something over your shoulder, in thought. “Who’s to say he’s not a softy under that freaky helmet? If you ask me, I think you should just continue what we talked about the other day. Try being sweet to him and who knows? Maybe he’ll come around!” She gave you one of her big, warm smiles, instantly making you feel a little more relaxed.

Having someone to talk to about everything really made you feel like a weight had been lifted off your shoulders.

_How could someone as caring and genuine as Elora end up in such a gruesome situation like this one?_

You had no idea if “being sweet” would work out in your favor, especially after you may have pissed him off last night by laughing in his face. But how could you not? He’s the Supreme Leader. Someone in that position _has_ to be freakishly intelligent. Surely he knows no sane woman would just obey his every wish just… well, just because. Surely he knows that.

Regardless, even if you were to attempt being “sweet”, ( _which sounds utterly impossible_ ) when someone in a scary mask continuously terrorizes you, it’s kind of hard to be anything close to alluring.

After speaking to Elora about everything ( _well, mostly everything_ ), she continued to get dressed and ready for her day. Hux must have taken a liking to her because he was already bending his schedule to spend his afternoons with her. As she got dressed, she told you about how she had woken up to a message on her datapad from him asking her to accompany him to lunch.

You sat on the long bathroom sink mindlessly braiding your hair into separate braids while continuing to talk to Elora who was doing her rigorous multi step skincare and haircare routines. After her many steps were complete, it wasn’t long until you heard General Hux politely knocking at your front door. You stayed in place on the sink as you waved Elora off to her lunch date.

Now completely alone in your small quarters, you had all the time in the world to do absolutely nothing.

You tried taking a nap on the couch to waste time, but you weren’t even tired. You hadn’t brought anything from Jakku to keep you busy because, well, you didn’t own anything worth taking with you and you hadn’t imagined you’d essentially be a prisoner.

There truly was nothing to do.

Just as your mind was about to melt from sheer boredom, an excessively loud growl came from your stomach.

“Welp, I guess that’s something to do.” You say outloud to yourself as you snatch up your datapad from your nightstand.

Luckily, your datapad came with a fully detailed map of the entire ship. It was so massive, people were bound to get lost in here.

You opened the map application on the device as you opened the front door from the access panel. There was a red “you are here” blinking at you from the screen. You moved the device in all different directions dragging your finger across the screen trying to pinpoint the closest mess hall.

Finally, after standing in the doorway for several painstaking minutes, you found what you were looking for on that godsforsaken screen and selected the directions button to lead you in there. Thankfully, after that, it didn't take long to get to your destination.

It was a large room with the same metal paneled walls as the rest of the ship. The ceilings were high letting the different sounds of plates clanking together and conversations echo throughout the room. You quickly got in line behind several others to collect a tray of pre-portioned food. Thankfully, being mid afternoon, the large room was pretty empty. Allowing you to select an empty table off to the side of the room where you planned to eat in peace.

You wasted no time. As soon as your legs hit the chair, you tucked into your plate of… _what the actual kriff is this?_

You were half way done with your plate of… _something_ when you saw a wall of white crash down into the seat across from you.

 _Technically_ , you were allowed to be out of your room right now. According to the stupid rules, you were only allowed out of your room if you were being escorted _or_ if you were in the mess hall. After all, even prisoners get to eat.

You let your eyes focus on your plate below you, not lifting them in the slightest. “Umm, can I help you?” You ask.

Eyes still on your plate, you hear shuffling and then a loud clank hit the metal table as a stormtrooper helmet rolled across the table in front of you.

“Shit! Sorry. Uh… Hi!” He said awkwardly as the helmet slowly slid closer to his body. You finally look up to meet the trooper responsible. He had sandy blonde hair that fell over his eyes in soft messy curls. He gave you a warm smile conveying the same amount of warmth as Elora’s usually did. He was holding onto his helmet placed on the table strumming his fingers on the crown like an instrument.

“Hi?” It came out more as a question than anything else.

_What could a trooper possibly want? Oh gods, is the Supreme Asshole summoning me? I can’t even eat my… what the fuck is this anyway?!_

Still smiling, he let out a small chuckle. “Oh! Sorry, I’m KZ1137, but my friends call me Kazey. You’re (Y/N), right?”

“I am. I’m sorry, how do you know my name?”

“We’ve met before! Well, kind of. I was one of the troopers that escorted you to the Supreme Leader last night!” He said with a smile.

 _Oh shit. So he was one of the jerks that pushed me around most of the night._ Anxiety spiking a bit.

“Oh, so you were one of the jerks that pushed me around all night.” You blurted out. “I really appreciated you, quite literally, throwing me into my room, by the way.” You spit out like venom as you shoveled another mouthful of food in your mouth.

“That was actually my partner. I tried to tell him to ease up on you but he never listens to a word I say. I hope he didn’t hurt you.” He sounded and looked genuine, but you weren’t ready to trust him yet.

“So what can I do for you, Kazey?” You ask cautiously, scared of what his answer may be.

“Well, I saw you walk in and I just wanted to come apologize on behalf of my partner and myself. I can’t imagine what you must be going through right now and I’m sure him being an asshole didn’t really help your situation.”

“Um, thanks I guess.” You have never been very good at small talk. Thankfully, Kazey didn’t seem to mind too much, taking on the full weight of the conversation.

“Sooo” he began, “Kylo Ren is… interesting.” He let out a soft chuckle, obviously trying to lighten the mood. You didn’t say anything, just gave him a quiet nod in agreement. “I’m one of the few that get to work pretty close with him. Well, and you now, as of last night!” He said excitedly.

“Me?” You questioned furrowing your brow, stabbing at the remnants of your meal below you, meeting his gaze. “What do you mean, me? I’m not of any importance, just another one of his imprisoned play things.”

He giggles again, “Kylo Ren does _not_ have ‘play things’. If he did, I would be the first in line! Have you seen those shoulders?” He said wiggling his eyebrows up and down with a playful grin. “But in all seriousness, we are going to be seeing a lot more of each other. Kylo Ren selected my partner and myself to look out for you: Escort you to and from his quarters or wherever he is. Oh, well that and once you do become pregnant, I’ve been instructed to not let you out of my sight. Who would have thought the Supreme Leader would be so… paternal?” He finally finishes. Your jaw had gone slack from all the information. Not only did Kazey just call the Supreme Leader hot, but the Supreme Leader had set orders to have you babysat.

_Kriff, this is going to be a painful process isn’t it?_

You weren’t necessarily surprised Kylo would have you followed around. It probably was for the child’s protection more than your own, you conclude.

Welp, if you were going to be stuck with him around, might as well try to be friendly. Sure he was a buckethead, but at least he was nice enough to apologize.

You stabbed around at the food on your plate some more looking up to meet his dark brown eyes. “So, do _you_ know if Kylo Ren has gills? You must have seen him without his mask on right?”

“Never. But I have a theory he’s really hot under that thing. You don’t just have a body like _that_ , and not look like a god! He’s human though, I know that much.”

If you were being honest with yourself, you had a similar thought process. He was a ridiculously large man. When he was pressed up against you last night, all you felt were his muscles radiating nothing but sheer power. Surely, he had to be a little handsome. At the very least, he was human.

“Hey, well, it was nice talking to you, but I actually have to go meet the Supreme Leader at a meeting in a few. And believe me, he does _not_ like it when people are late.” Kazey stood up from his metal chair and picked up his helmet from the table. “Do you need any help getting back to your room? It can be easy to get turned around in here, I know I get lost sometimes and I’ve lived up here for years!”

“No, thanks.” You tell him scraping the remaining scraps off your plate. “I think I’ll manage. I got this thing with me.” patting your datapad that laid on the table to the right of your tray. If you managed to use the thing to get you here, you could figure out how to get back on your own, right?

Kazey gave you another big smile, “Ok then! Well, I’ll see ya when I see ya!” As he started to walk in the direction towards the doors, he tried to casually throw his helmet in his hands from left to right. Unfortunately for him (and the trooper who’s food it landed in), his helmet went flying in one direction splattering food all over the table. “Shit! Sorry!” Was all he said before he quickly scrambled to get his helmet and ran out the sliding metal doors wiping off the remnants of splattered mess.

You giggled to yourself as you watched Kazey clumsily exit the room.

_And I thought I was clumsy._

You slid your tray to the side and pulled your datapad closer.

 _Ok. Now, how the kriff do I get back?_ You ask yourself as you start to open the Supremacy map application. _So if I’m here, then that means my room is… here? No that says supply closet. Did they not program in a Home button?_ You sat there for several minutes messing around with the different functions desperately looking for the way home, but ultimately came up empty.

_Who really needs a map anyway?_

Famous last words. As soon as you left the mess hall, you tried to reverse the path you took to get you there. You took your first right out of the door, then proceeded to go straight for a while until you came to a four way intersection. Each hallway looked completely identical from one another and you couldn't for the life of you decipher which direction you had originally come. After standing there, taking in your options, you decided to continue on straight in front of you.

As you continued on, your surroundings started to look vaguely familiar.

_Ok, this is right. I remember those desks and the consouls on those walls. Yep, I’ve been here before._

Mesmerized by the blinking buttons on the consouls and the many people bustling around in all different directions, it wasn’t until you bumped into a solid wall of black until you realized just which part of the ship you were in.

Somehow, with the many twists and turns on the different hallways, you managed to land yourself in the same command center as you met Kylo Ren last night.

You ricocheted off the solid surface, landing flat on your ass.

Eyes squinted shut from the impact, “Ow!” Was all you managed before you opened your eyes to see a towering black figure in front of you. You didn’t run into a wall like some oblivious fool, no. You had just ran into Kylo freaking Ren like a complete idiot.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

Cheeks turning a bright red, you quickly scrambled to your feet in an attempt to save any dignity you had left and dusted off your grey regulation dress. You finally lifted your gaze from your dress to meet the visor of his helmet. He was peering down at you with his head slightly cocked to the side as if to ask the question ‘why are you here?’.

“Uh, hi there.” _Fuckfuckfuckfuck._

“Pet.” He retorts.

He was flanked by two stormtroopers on either side and several other official looking people behind him.

“You shouldn’t be out of your room. Why are you here?” He stepped closer, leaving little room between the two of you.

_This guy really has no concept of personal space, does he?_

“I- I just finished eating, Sir. I was just on my way back to my-”

“Pet, lying will only get you in more trouble. Your quarters are on the other side of the ship.” He took a step closer to you making your neck crane upwards towards his helmet.

“I’m not! I swear! I just got a little...lost.” Your voice trailed off a bit. You were extremely embarrassed. Not only had you just ran into him and fallen on your ass, but you had to admit to him you were completely lost. “I didn’t realize I was in the wrong area until I slammed my face against your giant chest! Which really hurt by the way.”

He did it again. He wrapped his abnormally large, gloved hand tightly around your jaw directing you to meet his gaze. “You know your rules, Pet. Next time I find you out _alone_ there will be consequences. Is that understood?”

“It was an accident.” You spit out like venom with clenched teeth as his grip began to get painful. “And stop calling me that. I am _not_ your pet. I’m a person and in this situation, your equal.” You tried to grab at his wrist to release his grip, but to no avail.

Kylo tightened his grip, no doubt leaving a bruise. “Careful, Pet. That pretty mouth of yours might get you in trouble.”

Just like last night, he gave you one final squeeze and released his tight grip. Your jaw went slack as he did so.

_Did he just-_

Without giving you time to think, he turned back towards the group of people behind him. “You” pointing at one of the stormtroops, “take her back to her quarters.” He whirled around with his black cape nipping at his ankles to face you again.

“Yes, Sir!”

Before you knew it, you were being gently shoved in the direction you had just come from. You stared at Kylo, jaw practically on the floor, slowly turning to follow the trooper leading you.

_Was that flirting? Did he really just… flirt?!_

Your mind was swimming. Much like every other time you encountered Kylo Ren. You walked in silence, stuck in your own thoughts. It wasn’t until you were out of earshot of Kylo and the other First Order officials that your stormtrooper turned to you while walking.

“Psst, (Y/N). It’s me!” His voice was distorted by his voice modulator, but the food stains on his helmet were a dead giveaway.

“Hi, Kazey. I didn’t realize that was you.”

He giggled from behind his helmet. “What? You couldn’t tell it was me off my completely original outfit?” Kazey said, gesturing to his armor up and down with his free hand that wasn’t holding his blaster. “Are you ok? That was a pretty bad fall.”

“Yea, I’m fine I guess. What is that guy made out of? Pure quadanium steel?”

“Somethin like that. I mean, even with all of those layers, you can just _tell_ he’s shredded.”

You walked the rest of the way to your tiny quarters in silence. Technically, Kazey was ‘on the clock’ so he couldn’t really hold a conversation with you at the moment.

Not like you were in the mood anyway.

With your mind buzzing, you made it back to your quarters in no time. You said a quick goodbye to Kazey as you passed through the threshold of your room. Closing the door behind you, you thanked your lucky stars the room was still empty.

_Elora and Rose must still be out. Thank the gods._

You had just managed to make your way to the living area setting eyes on your usual spot on the couch. You hadn’t even realized you had been holding it this entire time until you felt your datapad buzz in your hand bringing you back to reality.

You threw yourself down, stretching to the length of the couch letting your head fall on the soft arm rest. You lifted the screen into view letting your eye fall on the most dreaded words.

> **New Message** from: **Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren**

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, look at that cliffhanger!! 
> 
> I didn't want to leave it there, BUT if I didn't the chapter would have went on forever! So, I'll keep you on your toes😏. 
> 
> And I would just love to thank my wonderful pals again for their help. [ChildofEmbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofEmbla), [zoeliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeliza/pseuds/zoeliza) and DreamyLey. They really helped me brainstorm this chapter and kept me company while I wrote it! ❤️ They also have some amazing Kylo/ Adam Driver fics as well, so go check them out!
> 
> Kazey is actually characterized after two of them and it makes me love that dweeb even more! 
> 
> Speaking of Kazey, he was modeled after Evan Peters! But Murder House Evan Peters! 
> 
>   
> 


	7. Scrapes and Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Gods… This is it, I guess. Let's just get this over with._ Wiping your hands down the front of your soft pajama top, you took in a gulp of air. As soon as you were about to take a step forward, you heard him from beyond the door.
> 
> “Pet. Come.” 
> 
> This instantly turned your nerves into a blistering fire within you. “I am _not_ your pet.” You blurted out finally taking a step inside, inadvertently obeying his orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Look at me go! A new chapter in a reasonable amount of time lol.
> 
> This one is waaay longer than any of my pervious chapters so beware! From here on out, the chapters are probably going to be around this length just a lil fyi. 
> 
> So here ya go, a nice long smutty chapter! 
> 
> 💥Just so everyone is aware: Everything sexual is 100% consensual! 
> 
> Also!!! I would really love to thank my wonderful friends for helping me with this chapter!!  
> [ChildofEmbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofEmbla),[Zoeliza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeliza/pseuds/zoeliza) and[DreamyLey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyLey/pseuds/DreamyLey)
> 
> They have written/ are writing some amazing stuff so feel free to check them out!❤️

### 

“Good gods.” You mumbled to yourself outloud, sitting up from your comfy laying position on the couch. 

_What the kriff could he want?! If he messaged me just to make fun of me for falling in front of him, I swear to gods…_

You stared at the screen reading his name for longer than you’d like to admit. It’s not that you were _scared_ to read the message, but if he wasn’t making fun of you, there’s only one other reason why he would need to message you.

 _This is it._ You thought to yourself. _I knew it had to happen sometime… I just didn’t think it would be so soon... Maybe he's just calling me a klutz..._

You took a deep breath and picked up your datapad, slowly sliding your finger to unlock the screen.

> **Sender:** Supreme Leader, K. Ren  
>  **Device:** XXI-T98-X  
>  **Receiver:** (Y/N)  
>  **Time Sent:** 14:20:15
> 
> This better be the last time I see you wandering around the ship alone, Pet. Next time, there will be a much deserved punishment... 
> 
> **Read:** 14:24:21 

> **Sender:** (Y/N)  
>  **Device:** XXX-T98-II  
>  **Receiver:** Supreme Leader, K. Ren  
>  **Time Sent:** 14:25:13
> 
> I will not be threatened by you.
> 
> **Read:** 14:26:24 

He messaged you back almost instantaneously, as if he was anticipating your hostile response.

> **Sender:** Supreme Leader, K. Ren  
>  **Device:** XXI-T98-X  
>  **Receiver:** (Y/N)  
>  **Time Sent:** 14:26:53
> 
> It’s a promise. I would advise against testing me, you may grow to regret it. 
> 
> **Read:** 14:27:13 

Your jaw dropped and your blood began to boil. _What the kriff? Who does he think he is? Did I not just tell him earlier that we are equals in this?_ You stared down at your screen trying to think of a way to respond to him.

> **Sender:** (Y/N)  
>  **Device:** XXX-T98-II  
>  **Receiver:** Supreme Leader, K. Ren  
>  **Time Sent:** 14:30:28
> 
> I thought I told you before, we are equals. I refuse to be intimidated by you, Supreme Leader.
> 
> **Read:** 14:31:05

> **Sender:** Supreme Leader, K. Ren  
>  **Device:** XXI-T98-X  
>  **Receiver:** (Y/N)  
>  **Time Sent:** 14:31:45
> 
> We’ll see how confident you feel about that the next time I see you... 
> 
> **Read:** 14:31:47

Kylo’s message sent you into a tailspin. _Oh shit. What could that mean? Is he going to throw me in a prison cell or something?! This isn’t going to be good… Ugh! My stupid big mouth!_

You sat ridged in the same place on the couch as you were before, completely perplexed and a bit panicked. You weren’t sure what to make of the virtual conversation you had just had with the Supreme Leader, but you knew nothing good could come of it.

“You really, _really_ fucked up.” You say aloud to yourself, leaning back on the couch, bringing both of your hands to rub at your weary eyes. There was nothing you could do now. What's done is done. You had just royally pissed off the Supreme Leader and now, he was “ _promising_ ” some type of punishment for your insubordination. 

You weren’t even aware how long you actually spent staring at the dreaded screen, until you saw the “low battery: 20%” warning flash up at you. You must have read through the messages between the two of you over a thousand times. As if the more you read it, the more sense the transaction would make to you. You hoped Kylo Ren wouldn’t do anything _too_ drastic, like smite you down with his lightsaber, _but_ you weren’t as convinced he would be opposed to throwing you in a prison cell or something.

Ultimately, you decided against messaging the Supreme Leader back. You left the conversation where it was, in fear if you continued, you may get yourself in even more trouble than you already were. 

The hours dragged on at an agonizingly slow rate. With your roommates out with their assigned generals, there was no one to talk to about your current predicament. You were left completely alone with your thoughts. At the moment, the voice in your head was the only thing keeping you company. The more you harped on the situation, the more it spun into an increasingly intricate web of nightmares. 

You were surely starting to drive yourself mad. The more you thought about your conversation with the Supreme Leader, the more your fears blossomed into full blown anxiety. Your hands were beginning to shake: a telltale sign that you were on the verge of another agonizing panic attack. A feeling you knew all too well these past few days. 

You stood up from your comfy spot, shaking out your hands at your sides as you made your way to the bathroom. Your bare feet padded on the tiled floor as you made your way to the bathtub turning on the spigot, searching for an acceptable temperature. You hoped the warm water would help alter your senses, easing you into a state of relaxation, extinguishing your anguish before it got too out of hand. Satisfied with the temperature, you stood leaning against the sink, arms crossed over your chest waiting for the bath to fill. 

Standing there, your intrusive thoughts crept back to the forefront of our brain. 

_First off, I wasn’t even ‘wandering’ or whatever the hell he called it. I was lost! Not that that's any better or less embarrassing… but it wasn’t intentional! What if he actually does smite me with his saber? Would it hurt? Probably not...Right? Nobody gets near that freaky thing and lives to tell the tail. What if I’m put in a prison cell for the rest of my life? Would I give birth in a prison cell?... Where the hell are Rose and Elora at a time like this!? The one time I need to talk to someone and-_

“Kriff!” Completely distracted, you hadn’t realized the bath had filled up the entire way, spilling over the lip of the tub onto the shiny black tile below. You cleaned up the mess, cursing yourself as you did so, letting some of the excess water pour down the drain before you removed your clothes. You sank into the scalding water with a sigh. _Hopefully_ , this would be enough to ease your mind.

Once you had properly cleaned yourself and the water had gone a nuke warm, you decided you better get out and get dressed. You changed into your surprisingly soft, grey pajama set that the First Order had provided: a plain V neck t-shirt and plain grey shapeless bottoms. Just how the First Order liked it, plain and boring. 

Towel dried your hair facing the large mirror, you brushed out the knots of your tangled hair. Braiding it into two separate braids on either side of your head. You were just finishing brushing your teeth when you heard the whooshing noise of the front door whiz open. 

Thinking it could only be either Elora or Rose, you opened the bathroom door to greet whoever it was, thankful one of the girls was _finally_ home so you could get some much needed advice. 

As the door slid open, you were met by a blinding white, armored figure standing ominously by your front door.

“Hey, (Y/N)! Wow, three times in one day!” Kazey pipes from behind his somewhat battered helmet. 

You were frozen in place. Why could he possibly be here? 

Letting out a small sigh, releasing the breath you were holding in, “Uhh...hi Kazey. What are you doing here?” You asked shyly. You didn’t want to be rude, but… _what the hell was he doing here?_

He placed his blaster down on Rose’s bed to his left, taking off his helmet. He immediately fumbled the dreaded thing making a loud crash on the ground. Bending down to pick it up again, he moved the soft tufts of blonde curls out of his eyes. “Well, little lady, I’ve been informed by a special _someone_ that they would _love_ your presence this evening.” He said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down in amusement.

The anxiety that you had just subdued, began to climb again, instantly making your heart follow suit. You struggle for breath as the realization of what Kazey had just said sank in. 

Kylo Ren and just summoned you to his room.

Choking for air, “He what?” you spit out. “He didn’t say that _exactly_ , did he?” Your breath began to quicken at the thought. _I hope he didn’t say that exactly_.

“Well, not explicitly…” He covered his mouth and lowered his voice, mimicking Kylo Ren’s deep, modified tone, repeating the orders he had been given “But ‘retrieve my pet from her quarters’ sounds far less _romantic_! He might be a fearsome leader, but his wording was seriously lacking some flare.” He said, making a sparking motion with his free hand.

“Wait...I’m confused. So he asked me to his room _tonight_? That can’t be right.” You began pacing in front of the bathroom door, back and forth, twirling the end of one of your braids in thought. “But he told me if he was asking me to his room, he would tell me in advance! Ordering me to his room when I’m getting ready for bed is _not_ ‘in advance’!” Placing air quotes over that last part, getting a bit more theatrical as you continued pacing loops in front of Kazey.

Finally stopping to stand in place. “No. I’m not going.” You crossed your arms over your front, leaning on one hip, standing your ground. 

“Ha! That's funny, kid. Come on! Get your shoes on, Ren does _not_ like to be kept waiting!” He placed his helmet back on his head, and picked up his blaster, motioning you to the door with it. “Kid, you’re not moving… Why aren’t you moving?” Even though his voice was modified, you could still hear the concern in his voice. 

“I told you, I’m not going. I’m not just going to be at his beck and call, _just_ because he said so. That’s ridiculous!”

Kazey lifted his helmet with one hand, just enough to see his face. “Listen, I know this must not be the most ideal situation for you, but if we don’t get a move on soon, all of our heads are on the chopping block!” He pushed the button behind him on the access panel opening the door of your quarters revealing another figure covered in white armor standing outside your door.

_Ugh. This guys again…_

“Well now I’m definitely _not_ going.” You tell Kazey. You didn’t have to elaborate, he knew exactly what you meant. Based on the conversation you had earlier today in the mess hall, he knew you hated his partner. And for good reason too. 

The other trooper scoffed at your remark, but didn’t say anything else. 

“Oh come on, Kid. Please? I already had a talk with him about being nicer to you. Plus, I’ll be with you every step of the way. You can trust me!” He was practically on his knees at this point, desperate for your cooperation. 

_Geez, he must really be scared of Kylo if he’s making this much of an effort. Well… I guess I can’t blame him really._

You stood in place for a moment longer, eyes going back and forth between Kazey and his partner outside your door as you weighed out your options.

He stared at you from under his lifted mask with pleading eyes. You really didn’t want to go, but you also didn’t want to run the risk of making Kylo Ren even more angry than you already had today. Your stare landed on Kazey, you rolled your eyes and dropped your folded arms, moving towards the door where you left your shoes, sliding them on in silent defeat.

“Fine. I’ll go. But only because I don’t feel like living out the rest of my days on this stupid ship in a prison cell.”

Kazey gave you an ear to ear grin before lowering his helmet back down and motioning you to the door. Kazey’s partner turned, allowing you to pass him as Kazey quickly followed you out, closing the door behind him. “Ok, gang! Let’s go!” Kazey says taking his place beside you, leading you towards the direction of your dreaded destination. 

Since he was technically working right now, you knew Kazey couldn’t hold a conversation with you at the moment. However, that didn’t stop you from trying to get any information you could about Kylo Ren before you got to his room. “So, I know you said he was human earlier…But are you super sure? Does he usually have women escorted to his room? What's with the freaky laser sword?” 

The three of you walked past a squad of stormtroopers through one of the many hallways you’d turned down. Kazey had kept his composure throughout your questioning, until you guys came down an empty hallway where he finally turned to you as you walked. “Kid, I’d love to answer all of your burning questions, but I’m working right now! If I get caught speaking out of turn, I-”. As you began to round another corner, you were met with another squadron of troopers led by a tall, intimidating trooper decked out in a completely iridescent silver set of armor. 

A strong female voice came from behind the shiny helmet. “KZ1137. FL2183.” the tall, shiny figure barked towards your assigned bodyguards, nodding at them in acknowledgement. 

_Oh, so that’s this assholes name..._

“You are scheduled for downtime at 1900 hours, what is your business out at this hour?” Looking in the direction of Kazey before bringing her gaze to rest on the other stormtrooper for an answer. Finally, Kazey was the one to speak up. 

“Captain Phasma,” Kazey began, gaining her attention. “We were ordered by the Supreme Leader to escort his Procreation Partner to his quarters.” 

“So, someone as insignificant as our leader’s…” She looked you up and down in disapproval “ _plaything_ is enough to get you to speak when not spoken to?” She spat out with venom. 

“I-... No, Captain. I was just ordering (Y/N) to refrain from the outburst she was having.”

You cocked an eyebrow at Kazey, both with annoyance and disbelief at the fact that he had just thrown you under the bus. _Ha! Outburst? I was only asking harmless questions. He’d know if I was having an outburst._

She continued to stare at you, waiting for your reaction. After she didn’t receive one other than a scowl at Kazey, she let you all continue on your path. “Hm. Very well. Carry on gentlemen.” You watched as Captain Phasma and the squad she was leading continue on their path past the three of you in the process.

Once Phasma was safely out of sight, and the hallway in front of you remained empty, Kazey let out a large sigh. “Phew! That lady scares the shit out of me!” He said, shaking his head. “Come on, Kid. We’re almost there.”

You scoffed at Kazey, still annoyed that he had almost got you into even _more_ trouble with Captain Phasma. You weren’t really sure what her role was, but given her armor, you could only guess she was rather important. 

You stalled, letting him take a few steps ahead of you, glaring at the back of his head as he continued on. “Kazey, do you really thinks I’m just going to ignore the fact that you-” 

Suddenly, you felt the sharp jab of an elbow in between your shoulder blades, shoving you with such force, you tumbled onto the tiled floor in front of you. Pain blossomed across your knees as you skid across the floor leaving small patches of stained blood on your pajama bottoms.

“Ahh! Hey! What the hell?!” You shrieked, a little louder than you had intended. Still on your hands and knees, you swung your head around to see the dreaded FL2183 staring down at you, blaster in hand. You imagined his nickname must have been ‘Fucking Loser’ or something because he just stood there ominously until he chuckled and said “Oops! You should be more careful there, slut.” 

Your jaw hung slack in shock. You scrambled to your feet, ignoring the shooting pain from the scrapes on your knees, “What the fuck is your problem?” You shouted at him, stepping closer as a challenge. 

“Ooook!” Kazey cut in, tugging your arm towards him and away from FL2183. “FL, that wasn’t cool. I told you, you have to be nicer! Come on you two, we can argue later. We need to get you to Kylo. We’re already running late as it is.” With a scowl still plastered across your face, Kazey tugged at your arm lightly, getting you to follow him in the direction of Kylo’s room.

Kazey really wasn’t kidding when he said you were almost there. After continuing down the hallway after your small scuffle with that stupid buckethead, you made one last turn leading you to a large, white, empty hallway. It was eerily quiet with many doors belonging to all the important First Order personnel’s quarters separated by large gaps along the wall. You continued down the blindingly bright hall until you were met with one last door at the end of the hallway a great distance from the rest of the rooms. Stopping in front of the door, there was a small plaque on the door with ‘Supreme Leader’ engraved in elegant letters over the access panel. 

_Shit. This is it…_

Just like last night when you met Kylo Ren at the conference room, the door to his quarters wizzed open the second you stepped in front of it without even pushing the access panel. “Ok, Kid. This is where we leave you.” Kazey said in a hushed tone, leaning down towards your ear. “I’ll be here to pick you up after… well, when you’re… I’ll be here waiting for you.” He tried to offer in an attempt to comfort you. Though by the way he said it, he was clearly feeling just as awkward as you were about this whole situation.

You stood there a second, not sure what to do next. Your hands began to sweat as your heart rate increased. Here you were, outside the door of Kylo Ren’s quarters, absolutely petrified. Your legs refused to move. You knew you had to go inside, eventually… But you couldn’t bring yourself to do it.

 _Gods… This is it, I guess. Let's just get this over with._ Wiping your hands down the front of your soft pajama top, you took in a gulp of air. As soon as you were about to take a step forward, you heard him from beyond the door.

“Pet. Come.” 

This instantly turned your nerves into a blistering fire within you. “I am _not_ your pet.” You blurted out finally taking a step inside, inadvertently obeying his orders. 

The room was as dark as night compared to the blinding white hallway you had just come from. As your eyes adjusted, you took a few small steps in and jumped at the sound of the front door closing behind you. Kazey gave you a small wave as he disappeared behind the door. An ominous departure fitting for your gruesome fate. 

You turned back around, facing the room in front of you. You stood in a large entry way that met up with his small living area where you could also see his small Kitchenette. Both looked completely brand new, as if neither had ever been used before. The walls and floors were both a pristine white, much like the hallway, though without the lights on, it wasn’t nearly as abrasive. The only contrast in the room was the plush black run under his clean white couches and arm chairs. 

Your eyes continued to wander around the room until the sound of Kylo’s voice broke you from your thoughts. 

“Pet, don’t make me tell you again. I said come.” 

Scoffing at him, you blindly searched for where the voice had come from. When your eyes finally found him, he stood in the far right corner of the room in front of a large bay window. He stood there with his back to you, hands clasped behind his back staring into the ocean of black speckled with distant dots of white. He was still dressed in his usual all black outfit and black terrifying helmet with red filling in what you assumed were the marks of battle. 

You took a deep breath in, slowly walking towards the shadowy figure in the corner of the room. Your heart was racing faster and faster with every step you took. He didn’t move or even look in your direction as you took a place next to him, fidgeting with your hands at your front, following his line of sight out of the window. 

Your breath caught in your throat as you took in the different colored nebulas in the distance. You had grown up an orphan on Jakku, a miserable dustball of a planet. Your flight to the Supremacy was the first time you had ever seen space for yourself, though you had only seen a glimpse of it through the small portal window of the crowded ship. You had never seen it up close like _this_. This... this view was quite literally breathtaking. The different colors shifted as the large ship made its way deeper into space. Your jaw was slack in awe and amazement until your small spec of peace was broken by a small breathy laugh from your right.

The intrusive noise instantly pulled you from your trance, making you pinch your eyebrows together as you looked up at him in annoyance. You couldn’t help yourself. All caution was thrown to the wind, “Is there something I can help you with, _Supreme Leader_? Is something _amusing_ to you?” You crossed your arms, turning to face the monstrous man head on. You had been through so many emotions in the last hour, you really weren’t in the mood to be messed with, even if that meant being a smart-ass to Kylo Ren. 

He tsked at you from the modulator altering his voice, eyes still focused on distant space.“That mouth of yours, little Pet. You really like to push your limits, don’t you?”

“I told you not to call me that.” Firing back at him firmly. “I meant what I said earlier. We are equals. I will not be treated like, nor be referred to as a ‘pet’.”

With that, he whirled around with such speed to face you, his pitch black cape nipped at your ankles as he stepped unbelievably close to you. He stood there, peering down in silence. You could see his chest rise and fall at a rapid rate as your eyes traveled from his large chest to the visor of his mask. Meeting his gaze, (or at least you think... it’s hard to tell without seeing his eyes) he cocked his head to the side rolling his shoulders in an attempt to release the tension that was so obviously building within him. 

“That’s where you’re wrong, little one.” His hand flew up to your shoulder placing one of the ends of your braids between his thick, gloved fingers, playing with it for a moment before giving it a light tug. “ _You_ are not in control, _I_ am. And I _will_ call you what I wish. You don’t want me to enforce a punishment like we talked about earlier, do you?” He dropped his hand, placing it behind his back again, taking a step even closer as a challenge, meeting his chest with yours. You stared up at him with a look of confusion and astonishment, unable to form any coherent thoughts. 

_I-... Gods, I hate him._ You tried to remind yourself as you stood gawking at him, already feeling yourself grow wetter by the second. “A-and you truly believe I-I will just blindly accept whatever your ‘wishes’ are?” Voice unintentionally quivering at his closeness. He didn’t respond, he let your question hang in the air making you even more uneasy. You sucked in a breath, trying to collect as much air and courage as possible, “I can’t do that. I am my own person. I don’t answer to anyone, not even _you_.” 

His closeness really was affecting you greatly. More than you would ever like to admit. 

As his strong, muscular chest met yours with every steady breath, it was hard to ignore the goosebumps collecting up and down your body, a telltale sign of his affect on you. He must have noticed this as well, because as soon as the realization passed through your mind, he drew a line up your arm with his finger. His touch as light as a feather, eliciting even more goosebumps than before. 

_Fuck… Get it together. Stop reacting to him like this!_

You quickly took a step back, gaining some space between the both of you, cheeks painted bright red. You shifted uncomfortably, bringing your arms across your chest, suddenly very aware of the fact that you were in your pajamas in front of the Supreme Leader of the kriffing galaxy. You were lost for words at his touch. _Why does he keep touching me? Wait, didn’t I piss him off earlier?..._. 

“Stop that.” You spat, not really sure which specific part you were referring to. Evoking another small snicker from the monster. “I’m serious. This is just a business transaction.” Turning back towards the large window, you took in a deep breath before you continued. “Let's just get this over with. This is going to be weird no matter what, we might as well get the first time out of the way.” You turned back to face Kylo, and he was still standing in the same place, staring down at you just like he had before, not saying a word.

“So eager for me. Fine, Pet. Have it your way.” With that, he was on you. He bent down slightly, grabbing at your waist, hoisting you on top of the large windowsill behind you. Your instant reaction was to steady yourself on his broad shoulders in front of you, making a small gasp at the sudden movement. 

Your mind was struggling to keep up with his rapid movements. He was already lightly tugging at the waistband of your soft pajama bottoms, stalling a second, waiting for your permission before you even fully registered he had just placed you on the cold ledge. 

_This is really happening. This is really happening._ The phrase repeated in your mind as you lifted your hips from your seat, allowing him to slide your bottoms down, letting them gather at your ankles. You winced as one of his hands skimmed over the fresh scrapes from your earlier fall. Seeing your reaction, he gently grabbed your knee examining the damage from one, then moving to the next. Apparently determining it wasn’t fatal enough not to continue, he yanked off your shoes one by one and completely removed your bottoms entirely. 

Overwhelmed with the sudden soft touches by such a course man and the cold air nipping at your skin, your senses grew fuzzy. Fully clothed, helmet still planted on his head, he pushed your legs apart slightly, stepping in between them, looming over you like a dark shadow. Your breath hitched in your throat as you searched for his line of sight behind his visor, hands still digging into his ridiculously rigid shoulders. 

You could feel every brush of his leather gloves against your now bare legs as his palms made contact with the tops of your thighs, leaving pleasant tingles in their wake. Slowly moving their way back up to your hips, his fingers hooked into the hem of your panties, stalling again, waiting for access. 

You took in a sharp breath, slightly jumping upwards, inadvertently digging your nails into his flesh. You could almost feel your rib cage begin to crack as your heart tried to pound its way out of your chest, suddenly very aware of what was to come next. “Wait!” Without a word, Kylo jerked backwards as if he had just been scaled by boiling water. Hands still awkwardly in the air, he stayed there for a moment not knowing what to do, not wanting to overstep any of your boundaries. “I-, um do you mind if I keep them on?”

_Calm down! Kriff, this is going to happen regardless of how awkward it might be. You might as well just try to relax a bit… _Refocusing, you noticed his strange demeanor. _He looks… lost?_ Your brows knit together in thought, trying to read his own purely based on his body language. “It’s...ok. Sorry, this is just a lot at once. I think we just need to ease into things a bit.” Kylo’s posture instantly softened. You must have said exactly what he needed to hear, because with that, he stepped closer, leaning his arm against the glass pane behind your head leaning in further over you.__

__He started the process over again: resting his right hand on your knee before slowly guiding it in the direction of your sex. Your skin was pimpled with goose flesh causing you to squirm as his hand grew even closer. With him so close to the shell of your ear, you could just barely hear his straggled breaths escape from under his helmet, instantly causing you to bite down on your bottom lip stifling any noises that might leak out._ _

You could smell hints of lavender and the subtle scent of charred oak filling your senses. A pool of warmth started to gather between your legs, causing you to internally curse your body for reacting to him in such a way. 

_This is just my obligation. It means nothing to him. It means nothing to me... Right?_

__You instinctively screwed your eyes shut in silent pleasure as you felt his fingers ghost over your covered folds. You indulged in his touch for a moment, almost forgetting the circumstances in which got you here._ _

__Snapping your eyes open again, “Wha- what are you doing?” You ask, grabbing at his wrist, pretending as if your skin wasn’t buzzing for more of his sweet touch._ _

__“Assisting you, Pet. It will be easier if you’re… prepared.” He lingered on the last word, coming out so low it was like a whisper, tickling your neck. Releasing your hold on him, he made quick work of softly grazing his knuckles up and down the front of your panties._ _

__The sensation was overwhelming. Every soft stroke of his fingers sent a shock of electricity shooting through your entire body. Your mind going blank, it was like your body was acting of its own accord, back arching into his divine touch. You heard Kylo let out a faint hum in approval, both of you almost losing yourselves in the moment. Until, that is, you felt him nudge your pantyline to the side. The cold air on your warm entrance pulled you from your moment of bliss, only to leave you to battle with yourself internally._ _

_Is this really happening? This is really happening. Gods, get it under control! This is just business, treat it as such._ You scolded yourself. 

__Your eyes shot open in shock when the pad of his leather forefinger gently slid up and down your slit, slicking his fingers in your juices. You gasped at the new sensation before quickly biting on your lower lip again trying to stifle any notion of pleasure you could. “Kylo, I think-”._ _

__“Sir.” His gravely, modified voice demanded._ _

__You cocked an eyebrow at him in confusion._ _

_He really wants me to be formal at a time like this? He’s literally- ooh…”_

__All train of thought was lost as his two fingers parted your folds, and began making tight circles around your clit. Your skin flickered to life at his touch. Your legs spread for him without your permission, almost begging for more of him. Quickly coming back to your senses, you tried again, this time snatching his wrist like before to gain his attention. You could hear him let out a breath he must have been holding, almost as though your touch startled him from his own string of thoughts. “ _Sir,_ ” You began. “Maybe we should just…-” You let the sentence hang, hoping he’d fill in the blanks so you wouldn't have to._ _

__With a small, single nod, he began working at his belt and many fastenings to his intricate ensemble. You watched him work, surprised that such large fingers could work at the many buckles and buttons with such ease. As he worked at his zipper, he hesitated for a second before wiggling the waistline of his pants to his monstrous thighs. Your lips inadvertently drifted apart as your eyes took in the sheer size of his covered erection. Cheeks growing hotter by the second, you could feel yourself losing the silent battle within your mind._ _

__The pool between your legs grew with arousal leaving it hard to deny it any longer. You wanted him, but you hated yourself for it._ _

__Kylo Ren finally looked up at you for the first time since he had planted you on the ledge, voice breathy and soft, “Are you sure?” A simple question with a loaded answer. Were you sure you wanted to give yourself to the monster in a mask? Were you sure you wanted to subject yourself to this strange arrangement? Were you sure you could live with creating another life with a man like Kylo Ren?_ _

__It only took you a moment to process it all. Taking in a shaky breath, “Yes.”_ _

__With your word, Kylo moved his hands to the band of his silky black briefs, pulling them down just enough to let his erection spring free, smacking against his lower abdomen._ _

__Your eyes widened as you took him in. He was _huge_. With the head of his member already weeping with precum, he took himself in his gloved hand, pumping it slowly as he placed his other on the small of your back, pulling you closer to his body. _ _

__You had completely forgotten how to breathe at this point, your mind was muddled with thoughts coming in crashing waves._ _

_He’s so fucking big._ You thought, eyes still fully focused on him as he pleasured himself in front of you. The more you stared, the more you began to wonder if you would even be able to take it all. You were by no means a virgin, but you definitely haven’t been with someone of his caliber before. 

__You heard breathy gasps of air above you gaining your full attention, causing you to look upwards meeting Kylo’s gaze. He was staring right at you. Even though you couldn’t see his eyes, he could feel his stare burning a hole right through you, making you squirm just a bit in embarrassment._ _

__Not a word was shared when Kylo stepped closer moving your legs wide enough to allow him better access. You tightly clenched your jaw as the head of his dick slid with ease between your slit, coating his tip in your warm, sticky juices._ _

__He let out another shallow breath. No doubt in pure shock as to how wet you were for him._ _

__The room was silent. The only noise you could hear was the sound of your heart pumping at an alarming rate and soft panting breaths coming from the both of you._ _

__You closed your eyes and took in a single deep breath preparing yourself as you felt him press firmly at your entrance. You gasped as he wedged himself in just enough, bringing his other hand to rest on your thigh as he began to push himself fully inside you. He moved slowly, moving inch by inch allowing you to adjust to his massive size. You tried to fight back soft whimpers, biting down on your lip so hard, the taste of metallic filled your mouth._ _

__Your arms flung upwards, grasping at his biceps to steady yourself as he seated himself inside you, filling you up completely. You couldn’t help it this time, a wanton moan escaped past your lips, Kylo tightening his grip on you as you did so. You heard him suck in a slow breath through his teeth as he slowly slid himself out of you, and back in again._ _

__He was so deep. Deeper than any man had ever been, hitting new pleasurable spots you had no idea existed. He started with a slow pace, letting you adjust even more as he split you open with every pump._ _

__You fought the natural instinct to match his pace with your hips. Instead, you tried to focus on relaxing your face, and steadying yourself on his large, muscular arms. As his pace grew quicker, so did your need. You tried to keep as neutral as possible, trying to convey nothing at all as the blood in your veins coursed through you like a roaring fire, covering the surface of your skin in a soft, petal pink._ _

__Kylo was a stone wall. Besides the firm grip he held on you and the small hushed pants you heard coming from under his helmet, he didn’t reveal even an inkling of his current state to you. But as his pumps grew faster, he let his calm persona crack ever so slightly. Plunging deeper with every stroke, his pants grew more frequent, more desperate. Chasing his own release with you not far behind._ _

__Pulling you even closer to his chest for just the right angle, Kylo hit a new spot so deep and pleasurable, it made your toes curl and your walls flutter around his length earning heavy groans from deep inside his chest. It only took a few more feverish thrusts until you felt a warm glow start to grow inside your belly._ _

__Finally losing the battle, your body gave in to the pleasure as your head lolled back resting on the window behind you, breathing grunts passing through your parted lips. You could feel the fire within you grow stronger and stronger until finally, fireworks erupted within you. A splintering heat engulfed your body sending shockwaves of numbing bliss from head to toe making you clench around him. Focusing on trying not to fully indulge in your bliss, you tried to stifle any noises that escaped, inadvertently clenching down on his cock harder than you intended._ _

__Kylo practically came undone. As you rode out your orgasm, his followed almost immediately after. He gripped the apex of your thigh with such force, you were sure it would leave a bruise as he tried, and failed to stifle a roar as he spilled hot cum into your cunt, painting your walls in his sticky white substance. You felt every twitch of his cock as every last drop he had, filling you up to the brim._ _

__Both of you stilled, only focused on trying to catch your breath from the most powerful orgasm you’ve had yet. Not once have you came from penetration alone, but never once had you been with someone as huge as Kylo Ren._ _

_Fuck._ Was the only thought that crossed your mind as you came down from your high and back into reality. The reality being, Kylo Ren had just made you cum. Not only that, but he had just made you cum so furiously, you could have sworn you saw stars. 

__The only thing pulling you back to reality was Kylo slowly pulling out of you, extracting a small whimper from you as your over sensitive sex now contracted around nothing. Kylo swiftly stuffed himself back in his briefs before starting the long process of fastening the many buckles to his dark outfit before placing both hands around your hips, gently planting you back on the ground. He kept his hands on you long enough until you found your balance on your wobbly legs, only releasing you until you were stable._ _

__Taking a step back from you, you heard him clear his throat, “Take as long as you need.” He turned around and walked towards the front door and opened the access panel where he stopped just for a moment. Looking over his shoulder at you from the same spot from where he placed you, “When you’re ready, KZ1137 will escort you to the medbay for your knees. After that, you will be taken to your quarters where you will remain until you are needed.” Without giving you time to respond, Kylo Ren had rounded the corner and disappeared into the blinding white hallway._ _

_You stood there for a minute in shock. Still perplexed by the strange encounter. Sure you knew it was going to be an awkward affair, but you hadn’t expected you would have _liked_ it. _

Picking up your pajama pants that were discarded in a pile with your shoes, you began to get dressed as you processed the entire event. _I couldn’t have liked that. Did I?_ You think to yourself as your glide one pant leg on at a time, almost falling over from exertion. 

_He is a monster in a mask. This is an assignment, it’s your duty to have sex with him. You’re not doing it for pleasure, you giant idiot._

__No matter how much you scolded yourself, pictures flashed across your brain reminding you how he felt inside you. How his soft gasps of air made your pussy quiver with his small hints of approval. You didn’t want to admit it, but it felt good. Really good._ _

__Fully dressed, you tried to compose yourself before making the walk to the front door. Pushing the button, the door slid open where Kazey stood guarding the entrance, _alone_. He turned around to face you and gave you a curt nod, “Where’s your jerk friend? Do we have to wait for him to get his blaster out of his ass? Or can we continue without him?” _ _

__His famous giggle filled the hallway, “Actually, the Supreme Leader said he needed FL2183 for something. He didn’t say what for, but he did _not_ seem happy when he said it. It’s like he was angry at him or something. Anyway, come on kid. Let's go get your knees checked out.”_ _

### 

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope the first smut scene was all you dreamed it would be! There is a lot more to come so any suggestions/ comments are always welcome! 
> 
> I'm trying to get on a posting schedule of at least once a week, so I'll be seeing you soon!
> 
> In the mean time though... Here are some links to some works my friends are working on! Leave them some love if you check them out, they deserve it!💖
> 
> [Of Salt and Satin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483679/chapters/59096419) -A story of a _very sultry pirate, Kylo Ren_  
> [Flannel Fantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641281) -Gettin a lil freaky with Mr. Flip Zimmerman  
> 


	8. Inner Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wanted to take you in the way _he_ wanted, but he knew he had to compose himself. If he had it his way, he would have stripped you bare in a matter of seconds, to assess every inch of your body. He would have spun you around, shoving you up against the glass of the window you sat in front of. Your round ass flush against his cock, pulling your head back by your sweet little braids so you could see exactly who was fucking you. He would have you scream his name as you came, leaving you only to whimper and stutter on your words, only letting you rest when you were a blubbering, dripping mess. 
> 
> But not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say Kylo POV??👀
> 
> It wouldn't be right if I didn't give you a little peak inside Kylo's mind after our first smut chapter from last week!
> 
> I'm really trying to get these out on a weekly basis, but just a warning next week might take a tiny bit longer as I will be out of town! But I promise I'll try to get it out in a reasonable amount of time this time!!
> 
> 💥CW: Towards the end of this chapter, there is some mention of an abusive parent when reader is talking with Kazey. If you would like to skip this portion, I marked where it begins and ends with a "💥" emoji! There is also mention of anxiety throughout as well, so please keep these things in mind before reading!
> 
> Please stay safe bbs💖

### 

Kylo Ren’s mind was cycling through his thoughts faster than the speed of light. Ever since you had quite literally, bumped into him earlier in the day, he couldn’t get his mind off of you. Throughout his meetings he was endlessly distracted with thoughts always of you. This was by no means a new development though. You’d invaded his mind since the moment you stepped foot onto the Supremacy. 

That’s precisely why he felt so compelled to message you on your datapad that evening. He knew immediately that you hadn’t intentionally wandered into the Command Center, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have a little fun with you. Frankly, he liked the fortitude you possessed. So when he decided to message you to “intimidate” you, it was all in good fun for him.

His only intent in the act was to get under your skin for his own amusement. Much like a child playing with his pet.

He had a few back and forth messages with you, before getting back to work. Trying to ignore the constant nagging presence you held in his mind.

When he got home that night, he did as he normally would. Went straight to the shower to wash away the day. When he was done, he towel dried his inky black hair letting it fall into an unorganized stringy mess, framing his face. Kylo made his way into his walk-in closet that was so _very_ dull. Every item, whether hanging or in drawers, was a deep onyx black. At least it helped everything match, he always told himself. As he opened one of the drawers to pull out some soft, _black_ jogger-like pants to slide on before bed, it hit him. You hit him.

Your thoughts and emotions slammed into him just as you had earlier. He had to grab hold of the shelf above him to keep on his feet. Splicing through him like a scythe, your emotions overtook him, causing him to unconsciously connect with you through the force.

Closing his eyes, standing in his briefs in his walk-in closet, his bare chest heaving with every breath, he sought you out. Sifting through the ship in his mind, he pinpointed you in your quarters. 

Before he could focus on you entirely, he could feel the steam rising up in the bathroom where you stood. As the vision of you became more clear, he saw you leaning against the bathroom counter, gnawing on the skin of your thumb in intense thought. 

He focused on what was happening in the room around you. Watching you, he tried to bring himself closer to you in the force, allowing himself to hear what was happening in your head. 

Finally, he was in. And instantly almost regretted making the connection as strong as it was at this moment. As he invaded your mind, he was assaulted with an endless stream of unfiltered thoughts crashing over him like large waves. 

“ _First off, I wasn’t even ‘wandering’ or whatever the hell he called it. I was lost! Not that that's any better or less embarrassing… but it wasn’t intentional!_ ” 

Actually, a small part of him, a part he hid away in the deep, dark depths of his soul, found your panic endearing. Knowing you were thinking of him even after all of those hours since he’d sent his cryptic messages to you, made something in his chest feel a tiny bit warmer than it had before. Though, that could have just been because he could feel the steam radiating off of the scalding water filling your tub. Yea, that’s it.

A soft chuckle left his lips as he remembered how your body ricocheted off his chest, landing you flat on your ass at his feet. Of course, he could have prevented it from happening, but at the time, he was more interested in seeing the look on your face as you realized just _who_ was standing in front of you. 

He had sensed your presence growing stronger by each step you took on your little excursion. So as soon as his meeting had adjourned, he may or may not have followed your energy source leading him directly to you. Sure, he was seeking you out, but nobody other than himself knew he was so connected to you, so there was no real risk of anyone accusing him of being as entranced by you as he was. 

Focusing back on you again, his heart faltered for a moment.

Kylo heard your thoughts even louder than his own at the moment. “ _What if he actually does smite me with his saber? Would it hurt?_ ” He heard you think to yourself. 

_Is that really her perception of me?_ He thought to himself. 

Was she wrong? No, not necessarily. If anyone were to disrespect _thee_ Supreme Leader of the galaxy, they very well could bring themselves to endure the fate his lightsaber held. 

Though, something still ached in his chest. You genuinely believed he would hurt you, simply because you had the tendency to mouth off at him. Yes, anyone else in the galaxy _should_ indeed be frightened of him for this exact reason, but not you. 

Even Kylo was unsure why, but when it came to _you_ , there were exceptions to that rule. 

Maybe due to the fact that he found it entertaining to hear someone so defenseless speak to him in such a manner. Maybe it was because you were the only one stupid enough to try to challenge him. Or maybe, it was simply because he felt like it got him just as much under your skin as you were under his. Whatever it was, the last thing he wanted was for you to be fearful of him.

He made his mind up pretty quickly after that. Closing the connection between the two of you, he collected himself and began to get dressed in his official looking Supreme Leader uniform instead of his pajamas. He then ordered KZ1137 to retrieve you from your quarters and have you _immediately_ brought to him.

As soon as he placed his request with Kazey, he almost regretted it entirely. He didn’t know what he would do when you got to his room or even what he would say. But he knew he had to see you. At the very least, maybe being around you would allow his mind to be put at ease once again. He hoped by seeing you, he could finally stop thinking about you every second of the kriffing day. 

He knew it would take quite some time for KZ1137 (or Kazey as he heard some call him) to fetch you from your room, so he decided to try to calm his mind. Instead of coming up with a fool proof plan when you finally arrived, he decided to take a different approach: Meditation. He took up his usual place in front of his large window, spreading his footing just far enough to steady his balance. He placed his hands neatly behind his back as he closed his eyes, taking in a deep, steady breath. He hoped the meditation would clear his mind as it normally would, so when you finally got to him, he would be able to be a bit more restrained. Oh how wrong he was.

To no avail, the closer you got, the louder your thoughts became. Echoing throughout his own thoughts like a loudspeaker. He worked tirelessly pushing your loud inner voice from his mind, trying to focus on his meditative state. You were so _loud_ at one point, he knew you had to be at the front door and he opened it from where he stood with the force. As soon as you were in his presence, he was possessed.

Calling you over, he could already feel your anger and nerves growing with every step in his direction. Then, all of a sudden, a rush of peace engulfed your mind. As you observed the beautiful scene from his living room window, he could feel you relax, completely bewitched by what was in front of you. He absentmindedly let out a small laugh. A scene he observed almost everyday and thought nothing of it, yet to you, it was as if you were staring at a beautiful piece of artwork. 

Of course, his amusement with your trance turned your once-nerves, into a fiery anger. 

“Is there something I can help you with, _Supreme Leader_? Is something _amusing_ to you?” You shot back at him with a certain fire in your eyes. 

What a mouth you had. You probably intended to wind him up, but the only thing you managed to do was stoke a fire of lust within him. Making him want nothing more than to have you right then and there. He had fully intended on being more stoic when you arrived, but that was all thrown away in a matter of mere seconds. 

Finally facing you, he first noticed you were in your pajamas making you appear so soft and pure. He noticed your intricate braids cascading down, resting on your shoulders. He couldn’t help himself, it was all too tempting. He took one of your braids between his fingers, playing with it as he imagined how he would pull on it, bending you to his every whim. He continued to toy with you for his own amusement until he began to sense your demeanor shift.

Your once anger and annoyance towards him began to slowly shift to curiosity and arousal. You began to trip up on your words, stammering as you battled with yourself in your mind.

Kylo could have easily peered into your head and heard your every thought to assess your response to him, but based on the gooseflesh prickling up and down your arms, that gave him all the information he needed. You _were_ aroused by him, just as much as he was by you. This made his pulse race and his palms began to sweat. He wanted you. No, he needed you.

He wasn’t sure what came over him, but as soon as you gave him your word, he was on you. It was taking every bit of restraint he had left in his body to not strip you bare and ravish your sweet, little body on the spot. In his lust filled haze, he didn’t even think before hoisting you on top of the windowsill, planting you there. He immediately reached for the waistband of your shapeless bottoms, ready to tear them away before he caught himself...

He didn’t want to appear eager, nor did he want to frighten you. Though you both were internally yearning for each other’s touch more and more by the second, he didn’t want it to appear as if you didn’t have a choice in being with him. He didn’t want to force you into a situation you didn’t want to be in, so he froze. 

Halting, at your waistband, he waited for your approval. You lifted your hips in a silent ‘ok’ to remove your bottoms, causing Kylo’s fingers to itch with anticipation to get you completely bare. Sliding them down your legs, he heard you wince in pain as he softly grazed your knees with his gloved hands. This made him freeze, in fear he did something you were uncomfortable with until he noticed it. Your knees were scraped raw, speckled with small droplets of crimson blood. 

His heart stopped. He knew it couldn’t have been from him, but who would be so _stupid_ as to hurt what was _his_? He examined each knee carefully, assessing the damage. Though not fatal, he would not allow someone, whoever it was, to get away with this.

Kylo began to feel rage take over his entire body, blood in his veins reaching a roaring boil. Still examining your knees, he closed his eyes, stealthily making a connection between the two of you, accessing your recent memories. 

He sifted through them, only stopping when he felt the shooting pains replicated on his own knees as he watched the scene from your memory flash before his eyes. Then he saw him. Body covered head to toe in shiny white, standing over his Pet. It wasn’t until he heard the trooper’s words to his Pet for Kylo to _truly_ see white, white with rage. “Slut” he called you. The word rang in his ears, replaying over and over again. He had half the mind to go rip the insolent fool to shreds in that very moment, but as he began to feel himself lose control, he stole a glance of you. Your eyes were hooded in pure lust for him. He hadn’t realized your hands were on his shoulders until he felt you clutch onto him as he removed your shoes and trousers. The trooper could wait. 

Gingerly rubbing at your covered folds, the soft, subtle noises escaping your lips were enough to practically weaken him at the knees. All he wanted was to hear more of your sounds and encapsulate them in his memory. As he worked at your sex, the erection he was hiding under his many layers of clothing was beginning to ache. Never in his life had he craved anyone as much as he did you in this moment. 

He wanted to take you in the way _he_ wanted, but he knew he had to compose himself. If he had it his way, he would have stripped you bare in a matter of seconds, to assess every inch of your body. He would have spun you around, shoving you up against the glass of the window you sat in front of. Your round ass flush against his cock, pulling your head back by your sweet little braids so you could see exactly who was fucking you. He would have you scream his name as you came, leaving you only to whimper and stutter on your words, only letting you rest when you were a blubbering, dripping mess. 

But not yet.

This time, he would attempt to be gentle. Being such a course and cruel leader, being gentle was a whole new concept to him. He was the type of man to act first, usually on rage, and deal with the consequences later. But for you, he was determined to try. He didn’t want the first time he took you to be too rough in fears of harming you. Nor did he want you to feel trapped. This time, he would let you be in control just a bit, just enough to allow you to feel safe. 

Though, that was a risky plan. He knew he shouldn’t be showing the feelings he had for you, and he definitely shouldn’t even be feeling them in the first place. But he did. And the feelings only began to spread like vines roping around his body and squeezing at his heart. You weren’t just an assignment or a silly distraction to him at this moment. Though, he could tell himself that all he wanted, deep down, he was completely enraptured with you.

With your approval, he began unfastening the many buttons and buckles securing him in uniform.  
As he heard your soft lips whimper sweet sighs just by seeing how hard he was for you, he knew he wouldn’t last very long. He wanted you so badly, and you wanting _him_ only spurred him on more.

As he aligned his thick member up to your sex, he couldn’t believe just how wet you were for him. You were practically dripping wet. He took in a sharp breath as he slid the tip of his cock along your folds, coating it in your warmth, slowly pushing himself inside you. He thanked his lucky stars he decided to keep his helmet on which shielded you from seeing his eye practically pop out of his skull in shock, feeling just how tight you were. Sneaking a glance as his thick member sliding into you, he began to wonder if he would even fit entirely inside you, but he was determined to find out.

It took every bit of strength he had not to increase the pace of his strokes to a punishing rate, but he tried to take it slow. For you. He allowed you to adjust to his length and thickness, but as soon as you did he gradually increased his speed, relishing in each delicate noise you made. He even accidentally let a few out himself. Letting small pants slip out here and there as he knew his helmet would mute any small noises he made. Or at least he hoped it would. 

You were just so tight and so wet, it was hard _not_ to lose control. 

As he thrusted in and out, each pump brought him closer to his release. He was internally scolding himself for starting to lose himself so soon, but thankfully, as his release built within him, so did yours. As he came, he had to stifle a deafening roar. He came with such fury, he could see stars bloom behind his eyes as the most satisfying release he’d ever had began to dissipate. You came not too long after him, and he felt you clench down on him with such force, he had to stiffen his hips from stuttering back into you. 

Usually, he would have to regain his strength a bit before going again, but the sweet moan you let out as you clenched down on his cock, only made his erection rage to life once more. His cock was so heavy and swollen, practically pleading to feel even more of you. He _needed_ more of you. 

He was curious to see how well you could take him when he was _trying_ to make you cum. He wanted to see your face twist with pleasure knowing he was the one causing you such delight. He longed to hear you scream his name as the pleasure he gave you took over your senses. 

But not yet.

He pulled out of you ever so slowly, coming down from the high only a mind blowing orgasm gave him. Hearing more of your sweet noises, no doubt devastated to have your sweet pussy now clench around nothing, cold reality hit him. He was getting too close to you already. Tucking himself away, he started to work at refastening his ensemble, suddenly seeing everything more clearly.

You were possessing him with your every sound, your every thought. He felt your feelings as intensely as he felt his own, and over the past few days, you had become less of an annoyance and began to bring him a sense of peace. You were beginning to worm your way deeper into his brain. He so desperately wanted to hate you for doing this to him, but he couldn’t.

As the realization set in, he knew he had to gain some distance from you. You were so intoxicating, he didn’t know if he could be near you a second longer without doing something he may really regret. 

Taking a step back from you as you came down from your high, your blissed out face only made it harder for him to leave. He told you to take as much time as you need to make yourself presentable again, and before you could say a word, he turned and made his way to the door.

Using the force, he slid the door open and paused for a moment, he sensed a growing anxiety blooming in your chest. You didn’t have to say it, you were just as confused and conflicted as he was about what had just happened. It was so much easier to be indifferent towards you if you were as well, but with you questioning just as much as he was, it terrified him even more. 

It was bad enough he was battling with his own conflicting thoughts, but at least earlier today he knew you hated him. He knew he got under your skin and you hated him for that. But now, now you felt what he had been feeling all along making his pull to you even stronger. A battle between right and wrong started to form within his mind, each fighting for dominance over the other.

That same warmth he felt earlier in the evening started to bloom in his chest again. Looking back at you, he didn’t want to leave you. He _wanted_ to stay and spend more time with you. He even felt a strange sense of possessiveness over you, and just like everything else that was his, he wanted to protect you with his life. 

Looking over your body in admiration one last time over his shoulder, his eyes landed on the fresh scrapes that marked your soft flesh. As the memories of the fucking imbecile stormtrooper flashed before his eyes once more, he felt the rage he suppressed earlier begin to spike again making him see red. Before he unleashed his wrath in front of you, he _calmly_ gave you his orders.

Kylo informed you Kazey would be taking you to the medbay, and to stay in your quarters until you were needed next. However, little did you know, it would be a long time until you saw him again.

Exiting his chambers, Kylo quickly shut the door behind him, turning to his right, standing toe to toe with the one who had harmed _his_ Pet. 

“You.” He spat with all the venom he could muster without giving away his full intentions. “Come with me. Your presence is needed elsewhere.” Kylo stood his ground, waiting for the fool to succumb to his orders.

“Yes, Sir!” The trooper piped. Cowering in his presence, Kylo held back a chuckle as he stood in front of him. FL2183’s fear began to blossom in his chest causing his heart rate to increase rapidly, practically thumping out of his suited armor. 

Kylo loved this. He loved instilling fear in those lesser than him. And this trooper in particular, was nothing more than the sand under his boot. And Kylo _really_ fucking hated sand.

\--------------------

Having dealt with the blithering idiot in a much needed manner, Kylo Ren began to feel his panic grow within his chest once more. Having completed his task, he made his way down one of the many hallways within the ship. As he stormed his way passed various workers, his thoughts immediately shot back to you.

He had originally thought bringing you to his room would be beneficial for _him_. He hypothesized that if he just got you out of his system, maybe he would be able to get over whatever it was he was feeling for you. He was hoping it was just a lust filled craze that possessed him. Clearly, he was very wrong to think that, as you were still nagging at his mind. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He knew he shouldn’t be having feelings with someone as insignificant as you. You were just an _assignment_. Nothing more. 

Yet, why couldn’t he get you off his mind? It was his own unspoken rule to not have feelings for another. A lesson he learned as a training Jedi. Though he had abandoned his practice many years ago, this was the one rule he continued to practice. Feelings made you weak. Vulnerable. But feeling for another made you worse than weak, it made you a fool. And the Supreme Leader was no fool.

When he had joined the First Order as Snoke’s apprentice, he was conditioned to focus on the darkness within him. One of the main focuses in his training was channeling any emotion he had into a blinding rage in an attempt to blockout any sense of weakness. To be a fearsome leader, those around you _truly_ had to fear you. 

So it was no wonder that with the conflict of his feelings of you at the forefront of his brain, he channelled those feelings into a blinding fury. He felt the familiar feeling of his heart rate rising, becoming too overwhelming to ignore. Balling his fists at his sides and clenching his jaw, he reached for his lightsaber fastened at his hip and ignited it. He turned to his right, laying eyes on the first thing he saw, a diagnostic console of some sort and with a furious roar, he swung his saber in deadly strokes, creating giant gashes cutting through the metal of the console’s housing. 

With the eloquent swings of a trained warrior, he exuded all of his fury leaving his chest heaving for air. Having successfully executed the threat the console possessed to him, he stood there, saber still in hand, collecting himself before switching the saber off, and hooking the hilt back on his hip. As he turned, still gasping for air and eyes wild, he saw the terror in everyone’s faces scattering past him. Everyone wanted to jump out of his way in fear of being his next victim. This was just how he liked it. 

He began to make his way down the hallway again with no particular location in mind. But as he started to mull over his interaction with you again, he began to feel that same pull towards you. The one that made him want to abandon his work for the day, and spend every second with you just to be in your presence. The pull was so strong at this point, he almost allowed it to lure him in. But he couldn’t. He had to get out of there.

Getting as far away from you as possible was the only solution he could bring himself to think of. If he stayed on the Supremacy where you were, he would, without a doubt, find a way to be in your presence again, and he just couldn’t have that. As he stormed down the metal hallways, his massive boots slamming on the flooring below him, he made his way to the Supremacy’s hanger. 

Directing his order to the next soul that dared to cross his path, “Prepare my ship,” he seethed, laced with his venomous rage. 

Of course, running from his problems was not the most mature decision he had ever made, especially not as the Supreme Leader no less, but it was the only solution he could think of. He needed to gain some distance from you. Maybe then, he would be able to get you off of his mind just long enough for him to regain his sanity and common sense. Kylo Ren couldn’t and wouldn’t allow himself to have feelings for you. That much he was certain of.

\--------------------

You sat in the medbay on a medical table with your legs dangling over the sides. You were waiting for the nurse to return to clean your scrapes while Kazey waited for you on the other side of the door. You weren’t sure why Kylo had sent you to the medbay for such a simple wound, but you weren’t in the mood to argue at the moment. Your mind was a muddled mess with all that had happened in the last few hours, so you obeyed the orders you were given. _Just this once_.

Once the nurse had returned, she began cleaning the small scrapes. She must have been annoyed to be dealing with such a small injury, because she was anything but gentle with you. She scrubbed at your knees with betadine, a yellow-brown colored sterilizer using an incredibly coarse sponge.

You winced at her roughness, but that didn’t seem to phase her. She continued to clean your cuts then whipped off the cleaning agent, replacing it with a thick white cream over each knee. 

“Leave this on for 5 minutes then wipe it off with this gauze.” She handed you the gauze, and began cleaning up her work station. “After that, you’re free to go. Now excuse me, I have _real_ patients attend to.” She quickly exited the room leaving you no time to react other than the scowl that painted across your face. The door clicked shut, and you were left alone to wait. 

Being alone only allowed time for your mind to wander further. Of course, just like earlier, the only thoughts that consumed you were of him. You relived the last few hours in your head over and over again trying to make sense of everything that had happened. But no matter how many times you went over the events, there was one thing that bothered you over all else.

You had just slept with the Supreme Leader, and you _liked_ it.

Frozen in your contemplation, you remained seated on the examination table staring at the floor trying to make sense of everything. Each moment flashed in your mind, remembering every sweet sensation and small noise that came from Kylo’s helmet making your stomach flutter just as it did when he drew feather light touches up your arm.

You probably would have stayed there longer trapped in thought if it wasn’t for Kazey breaking you from your trance. He knocked on the door before cracking it open just enough to peak his helmet in the room.

“Psst, Kid. Are you alright? The nurse said 5 minutes and it’s been twice that!”

You shook your head trying to snap yourself into reality. “Oh! Sorry, I’m coming just a second.” Wiping off the thick medication the nurse haphazardly slapped on your knees, you saw your knees completely healed almost as if the incident never happened. 

Hoping down off the bench, you tossed the gauze in the trash and made your way to the door. “Ok, ready.” You tell Kazey, shuffling through the crack in the door to stand next to him. 

“Alright, let's get you back.”

You walked in silence the entire way back to your quarters. Being so late at night by now, the only sounds that filled the empty hallways was the clattering of Kazey’s bulky armor. It wasn’t until you reached the door to your room when the silence was finally broken. The both of you said a polite goodbye, but as you reached for the access panel, your stomach made the most obscenely loud growl you had ever heard in your life. 

Kazey just about lost it in a fit of laughter filling up the hallway. “Wow! That was… somethin!” He teased as you clutched at your stomach trying to mute another loud growl. “Come on, Kid. Let's go get you something to eat. _Technically_ , I’m supposed to take you straight to your quarters, but something tells me, the Supreme Leader would have my head if I let you starve to death!” He chuckled, placing his hand on the small of your back to usher you in the direction of the mess hall.

You thought about arguing, but your stomach was already making a pretty strong case for itself. “Are you sure we won’t get in trouble? Supreme Jerk scolded me earlier for ‘wandering’” you said placing air quotes and rolling your eyes for good measure. “Even though I most certainly was _not_ wandering… I was just lost.”

“I’m sure! Besides, I heard some troopers in the medbay talking, and apparently one was there for a concussion that he got because he got in Kylo’s way when he was storming to the ship’s hangar. I guess he’s off on some important mission… which is weird, because in the meeting this morning, there wasn’t a mission scheduled for a few more weeks…” He continued to usher you to the dining hall, walking in silence again. You wondered where Kylo could have gone, but the thought quickly dissipated as the sweet aroma of food filled your senses.

“Go find a seat, I’ll go get you something.” Kazey told you, motioning to the ocean of empty tables that lay ahead of you. 

Being the only people in the mess hall, it hardly took Kazey any time at all to bring you your late night meal. Sliding it in front of you, he took the seat across from you, taking off his helmet and practically almost dropping it in your food.

“Slippery little guy!” He says placing it, and his blaster on the chair beside him, giving it a loving tap. “So…” And as soon as you heard the cautious tone in his voice, you knew what he was going to ask. “How did… everything go?” 

You stared down at your plate, pushing your food around with your fork before finally taking a large bit. 

_Maybe if my mouth is full, I can pretend I didn’t even hear that…_

“I mean, I’m sure that couldn’t have been easy. But he wasn’t rude about it was he? He didn’t hurt you?” 

Swallowing your mouthful of food, you took a deep breath. _I guess I’m not getting away that easy._ “No. It was… fine. I was just doing my job. My very fucked up job, but it’s still my job.”

“Yea, I can’t imagine what your head space must be like right now. Do you want to talk about it?” He gave you a warm smile almost like he was trying to coax more out of you.

You stared at him, trying to read what his true intentions were bringing this up. “I really don’t want to talk about it, Kazey. It’s not really any of your business.” 

He threw his hands up in defense, chuckling a bit before saying, “Hey! That’s fine, I just wanted to make sure you were ok, that’s all. It’s just in my nature to protect people.”

“That’s a little ironic, don’t you think?” Furrowing your brow, you pointed your fork at him, waving it up and down alluding to his stormtrooper armor. 

💥

“Ha! But I’m talking about _you_ , Kid.” He nudged your arm from across the table. “I just want to make sure you’re ok. So, are you?” Kazey gave you the same pleading eyes he had earlier when he was begging you to leave your quarters to meet Kylo, and just like before, you folded.

“I’m fine, Kazey. I’m a big girl, I can take care of myself. I’ve been doing it all my life, it’s no different up here floating in space than it is back at home.” You shoveled another big mouthful of food in your mouth, as Kazey gave you a sad half smile. 

“I get it. I didn’t have it easy on my home planet either.”

For the first time since you’d known Kazey, you saw his award winning smile falter. He looked down at his hands on the table, fidgeting with his gloved fingers. You took another bite of your meal, watching him. You knew the right thing to do would be to ask him what happened and ask why he decided to join the First Order in the first place, but you were so bad when it came to being compassionate. It was never something you learned growing up by yourself, but you knew you had to at least try. You were going to be spending a lot of time with him after all, you might as well _try_ to be a nice person.

“Were you an orphan too?”

“No, I wish. My father wasn’t very kind to us. My sister Kimmy and I, we spent most of our days trying to avoid him entirely. We had hiding spots all over our village we would go to if he was particularly in a bad mood. That’s how we got here.” 

As you listened to Kazey, your heart started to ache for him. You spent a majority of your life wishing you had parents. Wishing someone was there to care for you like the other kids in your village, but never had you thought that having a parent could be worse than being an orphan. Sure you had it rough by yourself, but at least there wasn’t someone terrorizing you.

“We? Did Kimmy join with you?”

“Yes. Well, she didn’t want to necessarily, but one day after our father was particularly… upset, I finally convinced her that joining the Order would be far less painful than staying in our family home. We could finally start our lives and live how we wanted. So, on our 18th birthday, we enlisted in the Order taking whatever positions they had open for us.” Gesturing to his uniform, “And that little lady, is how I got this totally cool, and _clunky_ outfit!” He winked at you, with a smile.

“But… how? All of that, and you’re still so warm and cheerful. How?” Having finished your meal by now, you placed your fork down, sliding your tray to the side.

“I think it’s just how I coped with things when I was younger and it just stuck. Whenever things were bad, I’d just try to be positive. It was for Kimmy mostly. I hated seeing her cry, so I’d try to make her laugh instead.” And almost as if he planned it, he tried to cross his legs by resting his ankle on his opposite knee, but somehow managed to kick his stormtrooper helmet off the chair beside him, sending it rolling across the cold metal floor sending you in a fit of giggles.

💥

“Shit!” Was all he said before scrambling out of his seat to try to catch his helmet, tripping over a chair in the process. When he finally caught the blasted thing, he picked it up and tried to rub out the new scuffs and scrapes it acquired on it’s journey across the mess hall.

“Kazey!” You managed the squeak out between full on belly laughs. “Stop! I can’t take it!” You gasped for air, tears pricking at the corner of your eyes as you watched the poor guy try to make his helmet presentable again.

“Alright, alright, take it easy! I don’t need you bursting a blood vessel or something! Then Kylo will _really_ kill me! Come on, let's get you home.” Kazey picked up your tray and deposited it in the bin while you caught your breath. 

The two of you made your way back to your quarters in a comfortable silence. Having talked to Kazey, you were feeling just a little bit better. Instead of thinking about the giant in the scary mask, you were thinking back on your life before the Order. Sure, before you didn’t have the stress of actively trying to conceive a child with a man you didn’t know, but at the very least, you now had friends. 

You felt a warmth grow in your chest as you thought about your new friends. You walked next to Kazey with a small smile on your face, until you both came to a stop. Red caution tape that read ‘testing in progress KEEP OUT’ roped off the hallway you needed to go down to reach your quarters.

“Huh, that’s strange. Come on, Kid. I know another way.” Kazey gently nudged you in the other direction to get you safely to your room. 

As you continued walking, your eyes started to feel a bit heavier than they did before. Your feet started to drag, falling a little behind Kazey as he made his strong strides down the hallway. Kazey rounded the next corner a few feet ahead of you, disappearing from your sight just for a moment. Rubbing your weary eyes, you turned the corner, running straight into Kazey’s back like a brick wall landing you flat on your ass. Again. 

For the third time today, you sat on the floor confused as to what just happened before standing up and dusting yourself off. “Ow! What the heck? Why did you-” As you stepped around him, you saw exactly what Kazey was looking at. 

In front of you, you saw a diagnostic console completely shredded to pieces. It was still glowing red with fury much like the saber that had destroyed it. Sparks flew from the device in all different directions as the different glowing buttons short circuited, flashing on and off. Kazey didn’t even have to elaborate, only one man was capable of being _this_ destructive. Kylo Ren. 

Staring blankly at the shredded mess, your mind started to race.

 _What could have caused him to be so destructive? Was it me? When he left me in his quarters earlier, his energy did seem kinda tense. Was he upset that he had to have sex with me? Am I really_ that _unappealing to him to cause him to do this?_

Gently tugging on your arm, Kazey broke you from your trance. “You don’t need to see this. Come on, Kid.”

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you guys thought in the comments! 
> 
> As usual, I'm going to link to my friend's fics they have written/are working on below. They're all so talented and I really recommend checking out their work! I would also like to thank them for their help with this chapter! Without them, this wouldn't have came out legible!! lol.
> 
> [Of Salt and Satin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483679/chapters/59096419) -A story of a _very_ sultry pirate, Kylo Ren that has me swooning🥵  
> [Flannel Fantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641281) -Gettin a lil freaky with Mr. Flip Zimmerman. She also has a Viking!Kylo Au coming very soon that is sooo good!  
> 


	9. Mistakes Were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putting on your shoes, you began to rethink your previous decision. Was it really _wise_ to disobey your orders from a man that could end you with one swing of his saber? Of course not. But he hadn’t been on the massive military base in weeks now, what are the odds he even finds out you left your room? Slim to none.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Heres kinda a short chapter!
> 
> I'm not sure why, but this chapter in particular was really grueling to write! I think because there was little to no Kylo involvement lol.
> 
> Anyway, as always, I hope you guys enjoy!💖 Let me know what you guys think!

### 

“Take it. If you want to be _my_ good girl, you’ll take _everything_ I give you.” His husky, voice licked at the shell of your ear. A bead of sweat rolled down the length of your spine, as more collected at your brow. Your voice was raspy from your heavy pants and many screams you’d let out as a result of his rough thrusts. 

“Are you ready to be my good girl? Hm?” His modified voice sent shivers through your body as you tried to wrack your brain for an answer.

Letting out a wanton, fevered moan, you tried to answer him. 

“Yes! Yes, Kylo. I’ll take anything you give me. Please, Kylo!” You screamed broken up by his punishing pace. Holding you from behind, your ass flush against his hips, you try to keep yourself from falling as you steady your hands up against the wall.

Kylo wraps one of his muscular arms around your waist for better leverage while he snakes the other through the valley of your breasts, finally resting at your throat. Holding it in a tight grasp, he pulls your head back far enough to meet his gaze. Even through the shield of his mask, you could feel his intense stare meet yours.

“Good,” he coos. “That’s my good girl. Take this massive cock.” 

You whine and moan with pleasure from the praise you’ve been aching so long for. With your airways constricted in the best of ways, you gasped for air only spurring him on further.

“There you go. There you go. Are you ready to go? Hey! Kid! I said, are you ready to go?”

You shot up from your bed with your eyes wide, trying to take in your current surroundings.

_Ok, I’m in my quarters, Kylo isn’t here... Gods! Not again!_

That's the sixth time you’ve had a dream like that since Kylo’s been gone. It’s been twelve days since he stormed away on his mysterious mission, leaving the ruined console in his wake. Since then, the same concerns you had when you saw the console were still eating at your brain. You were still hoping you weren’t the cause of his little outburst, but there was no way to say otherwise. 

The thing that weighed on your brain the most, was the timing. It hadn’t been very long after you left Kylo’s room that he had taken his anger out on the device. So he must have been mad at you, right? Not a lot can happen within that short amount of time, so the only logical answer you could come up with, was that it was about you.

But why? Were you really that unappealing? Did he really despise you _that_ much that he had to take it out on inanimate objects? Even though it had been well over a week, these thoughts still found a way into your mind. So much so, you even tried to find out what _really_ upset Kylo by probing Kazey for answers on why he left so suddenly. Of course, always trying to avoid making it seem as though you're actually _interested_ in that giant. Because you definitely aren’t. Not at all. Nope. 

Since his disappearance, Kylo had only made contact once, but only through Kazey. He had sent Kazey an order to not leave you to wander the ship alone. Therefore revoking your permission to go to the mess hall whenever you pleased. You now had to wait for Kazey to usher you to and from each meal. However, if Kazey was busy that day, your meal would be brought directly to your room. Kazey however, is a very busy guy, so more often than not, your meals were delivered straight to you.

Apparently, today he didn’t have much to do, considering he just jumped scared you out of _another_ sex dream with Kylo Ren. Ever since your last encounter with the brooding man, your subconscious mind had started conjuring up dirty dreams of him on a semi-regular basis.

You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself from your erotic dream before you spoke.

“Hi, Kazey. Sorry, I wasn’t really expecting you, considering I haven’t seen you in _several_ days.” You said with a small hint of annoyance. You threw your covers off, and swung your legs over the side of your bed, standing up to see Kazey waiting near your door. 

“Yea, about that… I’m sorry, Kid. But with the Supreme Leader gone, we’ve all had to take on some extra work.” In the comfort of your quarters, Kazey took off his stormtrooper helmet, and rested it under his arm. “By the way, I know this is a long shot, but have _you_ heard anything from Kylo?”

You let out a loud scoff. “Yea, totally, Kazey. Last night in fact, he called me on my holo and we talked about our feelings and went over baby names.” Rolling your eyes, you made your way to Kazey, giving him a playful nudge.

“Geez! Ok, Miss Sarcasm! It was just a shot in the dark! I was hoping at least _someone_ had heard from him. The sooner he gets back, the sooner I can get a day off! Anyway,” he started, shoving you the same way you did him. “Are you ready? Maybe some food will cheer you up!”

You spent the rest of lunch trying to hold a conversation with Kazey, though it was proving to be a grueling task. Most of the time, you were fantasizing about the dream you had earlier with a certain someone. Though it wasn’t the first _explicit_ dream you’ve had involving Kylo Ren over the past few days, the most recent one really sent your head spinning. Never once had you been so turned on, and irritated with your subconscious mind. 

You knew there was no way to control what dreams you did and didn’t have, but you were upset that your mind would conjure up something so _sensual_ about a man you were so determined not to like. 

_Geez! Stop thinking about him, you horny idiot! He obviously doesn’t like you given how he reacted to you the last time, and you_ certainly _don’t like him. That would be ridiculous. You’re just supposed to have his child and move on with your life. That’s it. Nothing more._

\--------------------

After lunch, you had made it back to your room without incident. You said your friendly goodbyes to Kazey, and practically begged him not to leave you in your room for so long again. You had been so bored spending day in and day out stuck in your small quarters, even going to the mess hall was considered an exciting event.

You found your quarters completely empty, just as you’d left it. Over the past week and a half, Rose and Elora had been spending more and more time with their assigned partners, leaving your room usually pretty empty. Rose, the more free-spirited one out of you three, had often been staying the night at her partner’s quarters. Apparently, the two had hit it off pretty well, so as your time on the Supremacy progressed, you were seeing less and less of her.

Elora was somewhat in the same boat. Herself and Hux had spent almost every lunch together in his quarters. Apparently, Hux was an amazing cook and loved to make Elora whatever she had a craving for. Though he would eventually have to return back to work, Hux would allow Elora to spend the mid afternoons playing with Millicent, his cat, and have her escorted back to your shared quarters whenever she decided she wanted to return home. They seemed to be getting along very well. He never pushed her into anything she wasn’t ready for, and always allowed her to have her own opinions. To you, it seemed as though General Hux was treating this Procreation Program more as an arranged dating opportunity than what it really was: an assignment meant to strengthen the First Order. 

Despite everyone’s different schedules, the three of you always tried to spend at least one night a week together. Both Rose and Elora were beginning to feel a bit guilty about leaving you to yourself so often. They came up with the plan to have a ‘girl’s night’ where you all catch up, and try to help each other through the different struggles your allegiance with the First Order brought. 

Being that it was only early afternoon, you anticipated a long wait until the girls finally made it back to your quarters from their usual time with their Generals. However, this afternoon, you only had time to take a quick shower before you heard Rose call for you as she entered through the front door. Finishing up your usual two braids that cascade down each side of your head, you slid the bathroom door open, greeting her with a small half smile. 

Apparently, Elora was right all of these years, because no matter how hard you tried, your facial expressions always allowed others to read you like a book. Without saying a word, Rose could already tell there was something consuming your mind. 

Sliding the front door shut by the access button, Rose stared at you with her brows furrowed and lips slightly parted. “Ok,” She made her way further inside leaning on the back of the couch, “What happened to you and who do I need to beat up?” She said crossing her arms in front of her.

You let out a small sigh, “Am I really _that_ obvious?” You crossed the room taking a seat on one of the fluffy armchairs that sat in your living area, bringing your knees to your chest and resting your chin on them. 

Turning to you, “(Y/N), come on. Anyone who knows you, knows we only need to see the look on your face in order to know there's something wrong! So, what is it?” Rose vaulted herself over the back of the sofa, landing in a sitting position facing you. 

Taking in a big breath of air, you contemplated for a moment whether or not you wanted to tell Rose what was wrong. Though the two of you had gotten relatively close over the past few weeks of your living together, you were still weary about revealing too much to her. Truthfully, you really felt you were safest with Elora considering you’ve known each other for so many years. However, knowing Rose, she wasn’t going to let go of the conversation.

Taking in a deep breath, you took your chances. “Honestly, there’s a lot.”

“Great! I’m in need of some good gossip. Spill! Because based on that look on your face, it looks like someone _really_ pissed you off...Do I need to beat someone up for you? Because I will!”

You let out a soft chuckle. “No. Well, unless you think you can take on the Supreme Leader himself.” You shifted a bit, still a little uncomfortable revealing something so vulnerable to a relatively new person in your life.

“Oh… Well, I mean, I don’t know how much damage I’d cause, but for you? I’d still take him on!” She coiled up her fist in front of her face, shadowboxing the air as if it were Kylo. “Ok, so what did he do? I want every detail! Don’t think for one second you’re getting away with skimping out on me!”

You chuckled some more at her ridiculous antics. “Ok, ok. Well…”, you threw your legs to land back on the floor, scooting to the edge of your seat. “Where do I start!?” You take another deep breath, big enough to get all your words out. “First off, he _insists_ on referring to me as his _Pet_ , which is so messed up. I’m a person for kriff sake! Secondly,” You start getting a tad bit louder, counting out two fingers on your hand, “he basically _threatened_ me over datapad messenger just because I accidentally got lost on the ship, Thirdly!” getting even more theatrical than before, as your anger starts to resurface. “The last time I saw the guy, not only did he storm out of the room, but when I told him to stop calling me Pet, he told me to remember that _he_ basically owned _me_ and he can do whatever he wants! Fourthly!” You started before Rose quickly cut off your rant that was surely going to last way longer than she anticipated.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on, he calls you his Pet?!” She shrieked in disbelief. “Come on, I know he’s known to be like the galaxy’s biggest asshole, but that is _so_ messed up, even for him!” Mimicking your movements, she scooted to the edge of the couch as her rage began to build alongside yours.

“I know! On top of that, when I told him basically to kriff off, and not call me that anymore, he told me my mouth will get me in trouble one day and continued to play with my braids… What does that even mean?!” You threw your hands up in the air and collapsed backwards into the comfy chair behind you.

Rose furrowed her brows as if she were equal parts shocked and surprised. She contemplated your words for a moment before beginning to question you once again.

“Hmm, _interesting_. Ok, and he threatened you? What do you mean by that?”

“Yes! On the datapad message he sent me the night he had me come to his quarters, he said, and I quote, ‘This better be the last time I see you wandering around the ship alone, Pet. Next time, there will be a much deserved punishment.’ And I wasn’t even wandering! I was just… lost, but we don’t need to relive that part.” Averting your eyes to the floor in embarrassment.

“Wow, you read it that many times you have it memorized? You got it bad, girl.” Rose again, mimicked your movements, slumping back down into the couch with her eyebrows raised. The smallest smirk played at her lips.

Furrowing your brow, “Got it bad? What does that mean?”

“Nothing, forget it! This is all very fascinating… So I have to know,” she sat up again, clasping her hands in her lap. You already knew what question was coming next. She had the same cautious tone Kazey used when he had asked you about your night with Kylo. “How did everything go that night? I’m guessing you guys had sex right? I mean, why else would he ask you to his room in the middle of the night?”

The memories of that night flashed before your mind, causing your cheeks to burn a bright red. You contemplated for a moment whether or not you wanted to give her the full details or not. Though, talking to Rose might actually be more of a benefit to you than anything else. 

Closing your eyes for a second, you tried to ready yourself for the possible very awkward conversation to come.

“Yes, we did. And it was… different.” You sat up a little straighter and focused your gaze on your lap watching your fidgeting hands. “It was awkward and fast. I think we were both trying to treat it as it is: purely a work transaction. But, there was one problem with all of it… I think,” You took in a long breath, screwing your eyes shut as you braced yourself for the next part, “I think we _both_ kind of liked it? And I know that sounds insane! But-”

You got cut off by a loud shriek that left Rose’s mouth. She clasped her hands over her mouth as if she even surprised herself with the noise she made. 

“You _BOTH?_ As in, both you _AND_ Kylo Ren?” She was practically bouncing up and down on the couch cushions as she tried to piece everything together. “Ok, spill! What was it like? Was he gentle? Ooo! Was he rough?! He gives off that energy of liking things rough.” She let out a big gasp, “Is he… you know… as large as he is tall?” With a giant smile plastered on her face, she wiggled her eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. 

You were hesitant to answer any of the questions she has plagued you with. Your cheeks now brighter than ever, you hide behind your hands as you begin to answer every question she has with one single word.

“Yes. To all of it.”

Rose shrieked again, eyes practically bulging out of her head.

You spoke before she could, “But! Here's the problem, in the moment, I thought we were both feeling the same thing: confused but kinda turned on... But just as soon as that thought crossed my mind, he stormed out of the room leaving me there and then later, I found a diagnostics console completely destroyed by him. Which only made me believe it was about me, because what else would have pissed him off so bad? So now, not only is he apparently so revolted by me he needs to destroy things after having sex with me, but he also keeps disrespecting me and calling me demeaning names while giving me orders.” 

Rose sat there for a moment, taking in everything you had just let out. She looked as though she was thinking about something, like mapping out a complicated math problem in her head. As she continued to sit there, not saying a word, your nerves began to form like butterflies in your stomach. Just as you were beginning to think you shared too much, just as you were beginning to regret everything, she spoke.

With a finger resting on her chin in thought, “I got it. Clearly, both of you are somewhat conflicted about one another. But he is a big question mark... Frankly, who knows what’s going on inside his head right now, but he’s not important. You are. So, until you figure out your own feelings towards him, you need to take care of _you_ first.”

“Take care of me? In what way?”

“Standing up for yourself! Screw that massive jerk! I don’t care who he is, you guys are in this whole thing _together_! He needs to respect you, just as much as he demands you to respect him. It’s your body that’s being used, he can at least have the decency to treat you like a human being.”

“Oook, and how do you expect that to happen? He already threatened me before, what if he throws me in a prison cell or something?”

“Come on, (Y/N). He might be a brooding monster, but even monsters have to have a heart somewhere. No sane person would throw the future mother of the child he wants so badly to rot in a prison cell. Plus, there’s only one of you! It’s already too late in the process to get a new partner and who knows how long that would even take. _You_ my friend, are his only option. If he wants you to give him what he wants, he has to treat you like his equal.”

Feeling very proud of herself, Rose clasped her hands behind her head in satisfaction, a massive grin pulling at her lips.

“And just what does he want exactly?”

Rolling her eyes playfully at your ignorance, “Sex! If he wants his ‘successor’ baby so badly, he’s going to have to go by _your_ rules, or he’s not getting that child!”

Suddenly everything was beginning to click for you. The whole reason you were here, was to have his child. Rose was right, it takes two to conceive, and if he thinks he can just order you around, when he wants something from _you_ , he was sorely mistaken. 

In your realization, you sat up straight in your chair, “You know what, that’s actually really genius!” 

Propping her feet up on the small table and crossing her ankles on top of one another, basking in her brilliant plan, “See, I might be hopeless in worldly things, but I know my way around relationships!”

You shook your head at her silliness, picking your head up as you heard the front door slide open. Stepping inside, Elora smiled and greeted you both. Taking a seat next to Rose, you caught her up on your new plan, officially commencing your weekly Girl’s night.

\--------------------

It had been several days since you spent a day with all your friends. Since then, you’ve been trying to do anything to fill the many hours of your boring, lonely days. With the girls gone most days, there weren’t many things to do in your small shared quarters.

Luckily, Rose had so kindly lent you one of her favorite books she brought with her onto the Supremacy. It was a story about a modest family of young women whose mother desperately wanted to see them all married off to good men. It was set in a time long ago, in a galaxy far, far away from your own. It would have to be, because things such as these never happened in your galaxy, not that you knew of anyway. Though it was more of a fairy tale than anything, you had so much time on your hands, you had already managed to read the lengthy novel twice all the way through.

When you weren’t reading the same story over and over, you resorted to more mundane tasks such as cleaning your quarters and attempting new hairstyles for entertainment. However, just like the novel, you could only clean and braid your hair so many times, before you were back to being bored out of your mind again. 

You sat on your bathroom counter with your legs criss crossed over one another, as you stared at your intricate braid you had created in the mirror. With the blood completely drained from your arms from keeping them tangled up in your hair too long, you shook them out at your sides. This was the third style you had created so far today, and you were already racking your mind for something else to do. You had already eaten the lunch that had been delivered earlier, so that was out. You had already tidied up your quarters since then, and your arms were numb from messing with your hair. There was truly nothing else left to do.

Taking a deep breath, you exhaled out, trying to blow a loose strand of hair out of your face. With nothing else to do, you decided taking a nap may be your only option to pass the time.

_Welp, maybe by the time I wake up, someone will be home._

You climbed down from the sink, and made the short walk to your bed. You folded back the covers of the neatly made bed, and crawled inside, rearranging your pillows to get comfy. Once you found the most optimal position, closing your eyes, you tried, but failed to drift to sleep.

Just like always, as soon as you closed your eyes, your mind began to wander. It was something that had become your new norm. As soon as you attempted to sleep, your mind would drift to many monotonous thoughts, but it always managed to circle back to Kylo Ren. 

You tossed and turned in your bed, as if it would help expel him from your thoughts. Even though Rose and yourself had come up with a small solution to the problems you were having with Kylo, just like anything else that bothered you, it would probably remain on your mind until the situation was dealt with. 

You laid there a long while, going over the plan you had created in your head over and over again until you finally realized, there was no way you were going to be able to fall asleep. Sitting up, you rubbed your eyes with the heel of your palms, groaning at your failed attempt to rest. You stared out over your room, scanning for _anything_ that could possibly take up your time. 

Examining the room, your eyes landed on the front door. The only thing that stood between you, and freedom. As per Kylo Ren’s orders, you were only to leave your room if you were under the supervision of Kazey, however, Kazey was busy more often than not these days. The last time you saw him was over four days ago. Four days spent completely within the confines of your dreary room. You needed to get out of here. 

You remembered Kazey had programmed your datapad to communicate with his own, to contact him in case of an emergency, but messaging him to come get you out of your room for an hour or two hardly felt like an emergency. So, you decided against asking for permission and instead, got out of bed to get ready for an unauthorized excursion. 

Walking back to the bathroom, you quickly redid your intricate braid you worked on earlier, and smoothed out the wrinkles on your usual grey, jumpsuit you tended to lean towards in contrast to your grey dress. Happy with your appearance, you exited the bathroom to slip on your shoes that waited for you by the door. 

Putting on your shoes, you began to rethink your previous decision. Was it really _wise_ to disobey your orders from a man that could end you with one swing of his saber? Of course not. But he hadn’t been on the massive military base in weeks now, what are the odds he even finds out you left your room? Slim to none.

 _Ok, I can do this. Dinner isn’t for hours, so even_ if _Kazey comes to pick me up for dinner, I’ll just make sure to get back before then. I’ll just make sure to bring my datapad this time, so I can make it back on my own! Easy! Anything is better than being locked in this room any longer._

After your small pep talk with yourself, you grabbed your datapad, slinging it over your shoulder with the new carrying strap Kazey had gifted you after you smashed the screen of your last one the day you ran into Kylo, landing on your butt. You let the datapad rest at your side as you stood in front of the sliding front door, bracing yourself before taking your risky excursion. Shaking out the nerves that were starting to build, you pushed the button on the panel, opening the front door. You stepped out into the bustling hallway before you, jumping at the sound of the door automatically closing behind you.

 _You can do this._ You told yourself, looking from left to right for anyone that might recognize you. Seeing no one, you decided to turn to your right, following the walls of the hallways, trying to keep out of the way of the many workers speeding past you. You didn’t necessarily have a specific destination planned for your walk, so you just began to follow the flow of the traffic.

You hadn’t been walking very long until you realized just how far you’d gotten. Somehow, by simply following the many twists and turns of the hallways, you managed to find yourself in the recreational part of the ship you had no idea had even existed. 

Down a long hallway, you saw different workers dressed in workout gear walking into a gym area and even some dressed in more casual types of clothing entering what looked like a cantina. You would never have imagined things that were so _normal_ could exist in such a desolate place as the Supremacy. You continued on your walk slightly puzzled by your discoveries, taking your time as you peered into the many rooms filled with all different personnel. 

You continued your leisurely walk down the different paths, following the different flows of traffic until you came upon a fork: one looked relatively docile, while the other looked hectic and full of energy. Having been so bored over the past few days, the one that looked more exciting caught your attention, ultimately leading to you taking that route. You saw several flocks of stormtroopers, office workers and different levels of official looking people scattering, appearing rather frantic. They all ducked and weaved around you so fast, it began to make your head spin. The further you walked down the hall, the more distraught everyone seemed to appear. 

Furrowing your brows, you absentmindedly stood in the walkway trying to gather what was happening around you. Drawing a blank as to what they could be so upset about, you searched over the sea of people trying to find someone close enough to ask what was happening. Locking onto someone in the distance cowering behind a desk, you tried to make your way over to them, weaving through the different frantic personnel. Just as you were about to reach the desk, your vision was filled with nothing but a wall of black.

Your face once again, collided with Kylo Ren’s massive, muscular chest. Before you could even fully register what had knocked you over, you were being pulled to your feet by a crushing grip latched around your arm.

“What the fuck?!” You instinctively yelled and instantly regretted as your eyes met his chest, and slowly traveled up to meet the visor of his terrifying mask.

 _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit._ You chanted internally as the realization of just how much trouble you had gotten yourself in this time hit. _This can’t be real. He hasn’t been here in weeks and now he shows up!? Of fucking course._

Your hands began to sweat as you reached for your datapad, clutching it to your chest as if it could shield you from the monster before you. 

“Uhh, you’re back.” You squeaked trying to break the silence as he peered down at you, tightening his grip on you just a bit.

He stood there a moment, fully taking you in as you somewhat cowered in his grip. 

“I am.” He stated, cocking his head to one side as if he was looking for an explanation.

“I just-”

“You’re out of your room. Why?”

Stunned by his presence, you stared up at his visor trying to search your mind for any intelligent response.

“I just-”

“Pet, you were given an order. We talked about what would happen if I found you out wandering again. Do you really want to be punished that badly?”

_Punished? Shit. Wait, the plan! Ok, stick with the plan. Just tell him you’re going to be treated with respect from now on, or else he’s not getting that baby he supposedly wants so bad. Ok you can do this!_

Puffing up your chest, squinting your eye at him in defiance. “I’m not your-” you began, but you were immediately cut off.

“Lucky for you, I have something to attend to. KZ1137,” He called out to one of the many troopers behind him, still staring directly at you. You hadn’t noticed him before, but now seeing the scuffed up helmet, it was obvious who he was referring to. “Escort her back to her room. I would like a full explanation as to _how_ she has managed to slip from your supervision when you’ve completed your task. As for you, Pet,” Still keeping eye contact, you saw his other gloved hand in your peripheral and he, again, picked up the end of your intricate braid. Just like he had the night in his quarters. “I will deal with _your_ punishment later.” Loosening his bruising grip on you and releasing your hair, he let his arms rest at his sides, staring at you for a moment more before storming off in the opposite direction, stormtroopers and other personnel in tow behind him. 

You stood there dumbfounded for a moment before Kazey gently shoved you in the other direction. Taking the hint, you slowly turned, still watching Kylo Ren stomp away in complete shock. You walked alongside Kazey in silence for a few minutes

_So much for the plan… AND I managed to get Kazey in trouble with me. Gods this is not good._

“Kazey, I’m so, so sorr-”

“Not now, (Y/N). Just keep going.”

You stared at him, in shock as your heart nearly broke in half. _He didn’t even call me Kid. He always calls me Kid…_

Panic began to set in. Still clutching onto your datapad for support, your heart began to race just as fast as your mind was as you made your way back to your room. Not only had you just sealed _your_ fate with the gruesome leader of the galaxy with one idiot decision, you also managed to bring one of your closest friends down with you.

Kazey didn’t say a word to you the entire walk home. Even when you got to your room did he say anything other than a halfhearted “see you later”, only making your heart ache even more than before. Usually, you would practically have to shoo Kazey off before entering your room, but now, now he left you at your doorstep. You stood there watching him walk away until he disappeared rounding a corner. You needed to fix this.

Stepping foot into your room and closing the door behind you, your hands found your hair as you paced back and forth across the room. You needed to come up with a solution for this mess you made, and fast. You were safe in your room, _well, for now…_. But Kazey was probably already headed back in the direction of Kylo, meaning he was at a greater risk than you were at the moment. Who knows what Kylo had in store for your punishment, but you were far more concerned with Kazey than yourself at the moment. 

Walking back and forth in thought, you tried to come up with a solution. You were searching for something, anything to make this situation better, but a constant thumping at your side kept pulling you from your thoughts. 

_What the hell is that?!_ Reaching down, you realized the answers to your problems had literally hit you. Your datapad.

_That’s it! I’ll just message Kylo and tell him I need to speak to him! Maybe if I can explain the situation myself, maybe I can get Kazey out of my mess._

> **Sender:** (Y/N)  
>  **Device:** XXX-T98-II  
>  **Receiver:** Supreme Leader, K. Ren  
>  **Time Sent:** 17:30:28
> 
> Kylo, it’s an emergency. I need to speak to you. Please, let me speak to you. I can explain everything.
> 
> **Read:** 17:34:05 

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did we like how this chapter started?👀lol 
> 
> I just haaad to start it off that way lol. Shoot, after that night with Kylo, who wouldn't be dreaming about it after?? 
> 
> I hope you guys like where I'm taking this! I know this chapter was plot heavy, but next chapter will be such a ride lmao so don't you worry! Excitement ahead👀
> 
> Also! Thank you guys so, so much for your support! It means the world to me!! Every time I post, I sit here and send snaps of me crying reading your sweet comments to my friends! lol!! You guys are the best and ily all!💖
> 
> Feel free to message me on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sammm005) if you'd like!!
> 
> Of course, thank you to my beautiful friends for their help!!  
> [Of Salt and Satin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483679/chapters/59096419) -A story of a _very_ sultry pirate, Kylo Ren that has me swooning🥵  
> [Alfadhirhaiti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056589/chapters/60688183) -An AMAZING Viking!Kylo Au that is sooo good it has be screaming!  
> 


	10. Unusual Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you so _desperate_ to save your friend, you would receive his punishment alongside your own?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I hope you're doing well❤️ 
> 
> Get ready for a _spicy_ chapter lol!
> 
> As always, I hope you all enjoy! I can't wait to hear your wonderful feedback!!💖
> 
> ALSO this isn't a big deal but I always try to sneak a tiny easter egg in every chapter! Lol let me know if you find the it!

### 

Your heart was pounding. You stared down at the screen of your datapad, waiting for a replay.

_Ok, he read it. Why isn’t he typing? It’s been five minutes since he’s read it… Usually, he answers almost instantly!_

Your heart began to race even faster. 

_Oh kriff, what if he’s not answering because he’s interrogating Kazey. Oh no. No, no, no._

Your hands began to grow clammy around your strong grip on your datapad. Getting dizzy as your nerves took over, you made your way over to one of the fluffy armchairs on wobbly legs, crashing your way down. Still staring at the screen, you hoped for anything. The three wiggling dots indicating he was responding, an angry message back, anything. But you saw nothing. Just your message, floating in cyberspace, unanswered. 

_Ok, he’s obviously not answering… Now what?!_ You rubbed your eyes with the heels of your palms, rubbing gentle circles as you tried to come up with a plan B. _I could try to warn Kazey to stay away? I could go back out and find Kylo myself? No, that would be stupid. I’m already in enough trouble as it is. Kriff, I could-_

You threw your hands down from your face. Your thoughts were cut off by the sound of the front door whooshing open. It took a second for your eyes to focus again, but once they did, you saw a towering figure taking up the entire doorway. Your jaw dropped in pure shock and awe. 

Kylo Ren was standing in your quarters.

You stared at him from across the room, jaw still slack, as you felt his gaze bore into you. You tried to speak, but you were silenced by pure shock. You had completely forgotten how to form words at all.

_Why is he here? What’s going on? Kylo Ren is in my room. Why is Kylo Ren in my-_

Your panicked thoughts were put to a halt as his muffled voice broke the awkward silence that was building within the room.

“Pet?” Was all he said as he made careful strides towards you.

“I- um, I-” You were completely dumbstruck. Clearing your throat, you tried again. “You’re in my room.” It was more of an observation than anything, and you were already kicking yourself for your awkwardness as soon as it left your mouth.

Now, standing just a few feet to your right, towered Kylo Ren with his fists in tight balls at his side. 

“Pet, you said it was an emergency. What is it?” 

_Emergency? What emer-_  
You were so stunned by his presence, you had almost forgotten you had asked to speak with him. But you hadn’t thought this far ahead. You had assumed he would have sent you a simple message saying he could speak with you later, or perhaps have you escorted back to him when he had time later that afternoon. Never in an entire millennium would you have guessed Kylo freaking Ren would show up, and be standing in your living quarters.

“I- uh, Yes. I did.” You finally choked out. “I needed to speak to you about Kazey!”

Stepping closer, “KZ1137? Why? What did he do to you?” He spit out, laced with venom. 

You saw his fist tighten, even more, making the leather of his gloves become taut over his knuckles.

Instinctively, you sprung onto your feet, too nervous to stay still any longer. “Nothing! And his name is Kazey, first off. Second, he didn’t do anything! Seriously! He isn’t responsible for me being out. That was of my own doing, and mine alone. I snuck out, Kazey had no idea! Please, please don’t hurt him.”

A numbing wave of fear draped over your body. What if he had already hurt him? What if he only came to deliver your own punishment? What if it was just as vicious of an attack as he had unleashed on the diagnostics console. Surely, no one could survive something so brutal.

“Oh, Gods. Please tell me you didn’t hurt him. Kylo, please. I won’t be able to live with myself if you hurt him because of me!” The panic in your voice must have alarmed him, he stepped even closer to you, making you take a step backward, hitting the backs of your thighs against the arm of the chair you were just sitting in.

“ _This_ was your emergency?” Kylo took small steps towards you as he spoke, “You wanted to confess your wrongdoings to spare another’s?”

Legs already pressed up against the arm of the chair, you had nowhere else to go. Instinctively, you leaned backward, trying to gain some space between the two of you.

_This guy really has personal space issues..._

“Um, yes?” Your voice quivered just a bit.

“Is that a question?” 

His massive black boots were now toe-to-toe with your soft slip-on shoes. You tried to lean further back as he left little to no room between the both of you, causing you to accidentally lean too far back almost toppling over. He moved so fast, you hardly had time to register what had happened as he placed one of his large hands at the small of your back, catching you before you tumbled backward.

Just as always, his closeness was intoxicating. The swiftness in his movements made your heart falter for just a moment as you almost lost your breath at his touch. He slowly pulled you closer, touching your chest to his own. You could feel his intense glare almost burning a hole through you from behind his frightening helmet.

Still in shock Kylo even knew where your quarters were, you stood rigid in his grasp, staring up at him from beneath your lashes. The masked figure leaned in closer towards you, ever so slowly, as the cold surface of his metal helmet grazed your cheek, leaving your skin peppered in gooseflesh. 

“Are you so _desperate_ to save your friend, you would receive his punishment alongside your own?” 

His low, modified voice rumbled next to your ear, sending shockwaves up and down your body. A combination of lust and fear started to brew within you as his fingertips began to bore into your skin, pulling you just a tad bit closer, breaking you from the dazed trance he had put you in.

_Take on Kazey’s punishment?_ You pondered this only but a moment. Of _course_ you’d take Kazey's punishment if it grants his safety. You were the one who got him in this mess, you were determined to get him out of it unscathed. No matter how gruesome your punishment might be. 

Were you anxious to find out what terrible punishment he had planned for you? Yes, but you would rather it be you than Kazey. You let out the breath you had been holding, bracing yourself for what was to come next. Your voice came out almost as soft as a whisper, “Yes, Supreme Leader. That is what I’m saying.”

Being so close, you heard a soft groan come from underneath his helmet before he softly cleared his throat and finally spoke. 

“I see. Have it your way, Pet.” Placing his hand back at his side, he straightened and took a small step, separating you from him. He stood there for a brief moment before giving you a quick glance down the length of your body, making you unconsciously clench at the suggestive gesture. 

_What is happening? Is he checking me out? No, that would be insane…_ As the visor shielding his eye slowly traveled back up, the hairs on your body stood on end and he cocked his head to one side, ever so slowly dragged his gaze all the way up to meet yours. 

_What the fuck is happening? Why is my body reacting to him like this?! For kriff’s sake, all he did was look at you! Stop being such a horny maniac!_

You brought your hands up to rub at your arms, hoping to rub away the tingling sensation of the obvious reaction you just had to him. He stood there, agonizingly still and silent for a moment, taking you in, almost as though he was trying to work something out in his head.

“What way? Why are you looking at me like that?” You managed to choke out under his scrutinizing stare. 

He didn’t reply, just stood there like a massive, cloaked statue before he did the last thing you ever expected. Without a word, he swiftly brushed past you and took a seat in the armchair you had been leaning against.

You stared at him, mouth poised in a small O shape in awe. Kylo Ren was not only in your quarters, but he was in your quarters making himself _comfortable_. You were completely astonished by his strange behavior, but even more so when he finally spoke. 

His voice was as smooth as silk, as he placed one of his hands at your hip, guiding you towards him.

“Face me, and bend over the arm of the chair.”

_What the fu-_

“What the fuck? What? Why?” You stared at him in confusion as you tried to swat his hand away from your hip. Furrowing your eyebrows at him, “No. For what?” You were honestly perplexed by his request. What on Bespin could he want with you leaning over a chair?

“Pet.” A warning.

“NO.” You said firmly, crossing your arms in front of you with a huff. “Not without an explanation. What could you possibly want with-”

“It’s your punishment. Obey my orders as I’ve asked, or your punishment will only last longer.” 

Your eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in shock as the realization hit you. He had fully intended on bending you over his lap to spank you.

Staring at him, you silently shook your head ‘no’, as you started to take small steps away from him.

“Kylo, no. I’m not a child. You will not punish me as such.”

“Sir.” He said in a stable, monotone voice. 

A scowl immediately formed on your face, sending daggers in Kylo’s direction, standing your ground.

“I’m not fucking doing it, _Sir_.” You sneered back at him, hopefully conveying how outraged you were by his request.

“Oh, little Pet. We might need to teach that mouth of yours a lesson while we’re at it. ”

“NO!” You said again. As soon as the words left your mouth, Kylo’s hand shot up from the arm of the chair stretched out in front of you, his hand curling into something looking like a claw.

“You will come closer to me,” he said in a commanding voice.

“I will come closer to you,” you unwillingly repeated back to him, in a colorless tone. Before you could even register his command, your feet were moving closer to him without your permission.

“What the fuck? Why are my feet moving? What did you just do to me?!” You began to panic. You tried to stop yourself from moving, but it was as if you were under some type of spell.

You had heard about Kylo Ren’s unnatural abilities with the force, but you had always just assumed it was a rumor. You had never actually seen someone work with the force before. You had just assumed it was a freaky legend someone started to spark fear into those who did not bend to the First Order’s will. Never in a million years would you have thought the force was actually _real_.

You finally stopped as your thighs hit the arm of the chair just as Kylo had asked of you.

“Comply, Pet. Unless you’d rather me punish KZ1137 in your place?” Before you could answer, he began to stand, taking your silence as his answer.

“No! Ok, ok, fine.” With a scowl on your face, you sent him the dirtiest look you could muster, and began to bend at the waist.

You stretched out over his lap, uncomfortable with the fact this was the first time you’d touched him so intimately. You placed your hands on his thigh, steadying yourself as you leaned all the way over, his large muscular legs contracted at the contact. Bent completely over, you were left in a _very_ compromising position. With nowhere else to go, you placed your cheek gingerly atop the back of your hands that laid on his powerful thigh. 

Shifting slightly underneath you, “Count for me, Pet.” 

You scoffed. “This is so redic-”

_Smack._

You jumped at the sudden contact that sent shockwaves of a stinging soreness over the top of your ass. You winced as the pain began to spread, taking over your senses.

Before you had the chance to cuss him out for such a brutal violation, he began to rub small circles where he had left a burning sting, commanding you once more. 

“Pet, I said count.”

Another scoff, you screwed your eyes shut in embarrassment. “One.” You counted as another harsh blow was delivered to the opposite cheek. “Two.” Keeping your eyes completely shut, you began to silently scold your body for beginning to create a warm pool of pure lust between your thighs. 

“Very good.” The modified voice cooed at you from above, only to send another loud smack to land at your backside. 

“Three.”

_Smack_

“Four.” 

His other hand seemed to find your scalp as he softly stroked away the baby hairs that had fallen into your face. Instinctively, you tried to swat his intruding hand, only giving him full access to capture your wrist, pinning it at your lower back. 

You were surprised when you felt the warmth of his bare hand around your wrist. The unexpected skin on skin contact made you shiver with an equally unexpected delight. His weathered palm loosened around you before asking for your other wrist.

“The other one.” He said in a cool tone. You groaned but ultimately did as you were asked. There was no use fighting him at this point. 

With both hands now pinned behind your back, you were truly face down ass up in the lap of Kylo freaking Ren. The thought made your stomach do chaotic flips, instinctively forcing you to arch your back at his touch. Did you absolutely hate him for treating you like a small child? Yes. But were you practically soaking wet as a result of your so-called ‘punishment’? Also, yes.

_Good Gods, I hope my roommates don’t show up anytime soon._ You silently pleaded. _What a shocking welcome home,_ you mused. 

Blow after harsh blow, you made noises mixed between whimpers and soft moans as he alternated between each cheek, surely leaving massive hand-shaped welts on your ass. The mixture of pain and growing pleasure elicited muffled, throaty moans and grunts you so desperately tried to hide. Though, your efforts were proven almost useless as Kylo’s muscles tensed underneath you with each noise you made. You could feel his erection start to grow and harden as it rutted against your abdomen. 

The thought of him leaving marks on your body only made your pussy clench and drip even more. You quickly became desperate, as you clenched your thighs together hoping to receive any form of friction your clit so desperately begged for. 

As you continued to melt like a puddle on the man’s lap, you counted out each punishing slap as he asked. Occasionally, he would stroke your growing welts as he rewarded you with soft cooing praises. 

“That’s a good girl. You’re doing so well for me.” You tried to choke down a rippling moan that threatened to leave your lips as he spoke. His soft encouragements doing things to you, you never imagined they would, causing flashbacks to your earlier dream flicker before your eyes.

“Keep going Pet, you’re almost done.” 

“Fuck, it hurts!” You choked out, instinctively squirming in the tight grasp he held your wrists in.

“Just a few more, and then I’m sure you will have learned your lesson.” 

_Smack._

“Twenty-nine”

On the final blow, it's as if he put in more force than all the others combined.

_SMACK._

You cried out in a pained moan, squeezing your thighs together as you tried to create any contact you could at your aching, needy core. 

With a small whimper, “thirty.” You let out as he finally released your wrists from his crushing grip. Before you could register, he was shifting you from over the chair, to place you gingerly upon his lap.

You made a small cry at the sudden contact on your growing welts while ringing out your wrists, gently massaging them as you examined the bruises that began to form before your eyes. So focused, you had almost forgotten Kylo was underneath you until you felt him brush back one of the braids that rested on your shoulder to rest at your back.

“See, it wasn’t so bad. Was it, Pet?” You felt his ungloved hand find the small of your back again, scratching at it lightly, making you jump up from your seated position to gain space between the two of you. 

With a scowl on your face, you turned to face him once more, still rubbing at your wrists.

“Yea, easy for you to say. _You_ don’t have welts the size of a giant’s hand stinging your ass right now.” You grumbled to yourself, instantly hoping your backtalk wouldn’t entice him to inflict any more blows. 

A genuine chuckle left him as he stood from his chair, making sultry, calculated steps towards you. 

“So you’re saying you didn’t like it? Because I think you did.” Tsking at you, he got even closer. “I think,” pausing as he took another slow step. “I think those little moans you so desperately tried, _and failed_ to suppress, tell me everything I need to know.” He brought his hand up again to brush back your other braid, his hand lingering on your shoulder for a split second. 

Your eyes narrowed as you looked up at him, hopefully making eye contact from behind his visor. Scoffing at his intrusive touch, you rolled your eyes, swatting him away for what felt like the millionth time that day, trying to take a step back once more.

“What's with you? Do you have some personal space issues or something?” You shot at him, not even thinking of the possible consequences. 

Another low chuckle came from beneath his helmet as he peered down at you from his towering height. He stood there a moment longer before making his way to the sliding front door, boots slamming roughly on the cold surface. He opens the door using the force, looking over his shoulder at you.

“Your _friend_ will be spared. But be warned, Pet. You _will_ behave from now on, or your next punishment will be far less... _savory_.” 

Giving you zero time to respond, he whipped his head back around, exiting the room and closing the door swiftly behind him. Thus leaving you by yourself, with nothing but your swimming thoughts and aching arousal to keep you company. Something you were growing very used to. 

You stood there only a moment longer until your mind was brought back to the stinging pain that seemed to only grow with time. Bringing one of your hands up to hopefully rub away the soreness, you winced as the pain only increased at the contact. You needed some type of release from this pain, your mind only coming up with one possible solution: a nice bath. 

Filling the clawfoot tub with warm water, you began to undo the many buttons at your front, peeling the sleeves of your jumpsuit down from your shoulders to rest at your waist. Hitching your thumbs in the elastic waist, you _carefully_ tugged down the soft material past your hips, trying to prevent it from passing over the sore flesh on your ass. 

You meticulously took off your underwear, flinching in pain as the soft cotton slid down over your welts. Taking a deep breath, you finally turned off the water before climbing into the steamy pool. You stepped in with both feet submerged, before standing in thought, trying to figure out just how you would sit without inflicting any more pain. Ever so carefully, you submerged yourself into the comforting pool, recoiling as the warm water met your red and raised skin. Finding a comfortable position, you laid your head on top of the edge, letting your neck and shoulders finally relax.

Soaking in the water’s warmth, your mind traveled back to Kylo as it always seems to do. You hated it, but he was right earlier. You didn’t hate him for your ‘punishment’, you’d actually _thoroughly_ enjoyed it.

You remembered his soft touches as he cooed his gentle praises. You remembered how your back began to arch after each punishing blow only causing your abdomen to grind into his hardening cock. You remembered how desperate you’d felt. Your pussy starving for any form of attention. Most of all, you remembered his large, worn hands. 

He had never touched you with his bare hands before. In your previous encounters, he’d only ever kept his leather gloves on, almost like a thin barrier between the two of you. You had previously wondered what it would be like to feel his flesh against your own, and now that you were given a small taste, it was all you could think about. It was like an infectious disease poisoning your brain and honing in on your agonizing desire. 

When you felt his warm flesh wrap around your wrists, you just about crumbled under his grasp. They were rough and weathered, though they possessed such an elegance to them. Besides the crushing grip he kept your wrists in, he’d brushed your hair out of your eyes so delicately, it was as if you were made of glass. 

As memories flooded to the forefront of your mind, so did your wetness. You began to feel your arousal start to build again even under the warm water. You could feel the subtle pulse at your clit began to grow as it _begged_ for your attention. Begged to grant you the sweet release you were so close to under Kylo’s clutches. 

Giving in to your starving core, you groaned as you brought one of your hands down to meet your sex. You began teasing yourself, running your finger up and down the outsides of your folds lightly, before pressing just a bit harder where your clit would be. Closing your eyes, you gave in to the faint pleasure, sliding one finger through your folds, provoking a small groan passing through your lips. 

You thought about how fucking large Kylo was. How in his presence, he always seemed to dwarf you in his impressive height. You thought about how his rough hands lingered on your shoulder earlier, causing goosebumps to prickle up and down the side of your neck, following your arm all the way down to your fingertips. As you remembered his small touches and sweet words, you began to wonder how it would feel to have his bare hand where yours was now. You wondered how it would feel to have his thick fingers part your folds, slicking them in your juices before he delved inside of you.

Soft whimpers escaped as you mimicked what you daydreamed Kylo’s enormous hands could do to you. Dipping one finger inside of your swollen cunt, a dragged out moan echoed off the black tiled room. Pressing the heel of your palm to your mound, you began working in slow circles as you curled your finger into your velvety walls. 

Pressure began to build within your lower abdomen, threatening to explode into euphoric bliss. You slid in a second finger hoping it would be enough to push you over your titering edge, but it didn’t budge. You could feel your orgasm just at the cusp though even adding a third finger, filling yourself completely, nothing was enough. You began to whine and thrash in the water desperate, internally pleading for your release, but nothing came. 

You continued, increasing the pressure on your clit and dipping your fingers in and out of yourself to no avail. You were completely stranded on your edge, with nothing to possibly push you over. You were stuck.

Thrashing from side to side in frustration, you finally pulled out of yourself, accepting your dreaded fate. There was nothing you could do. You were stuck in a miserable limbo with nowhere else to go.

\--------------------

After about an hour of sulking in the tub, you finally cut your losses after _many_ failed attempts at trying to reach your peak and exited the now lukewarm bathwater. You carefully wrapped a towel around your center, gently patting yourself dry. Wrapping another towel around your sopping wet hair, you continued to do your usual skincare routine in the giant bathroom mirror.

You huffed in frustration as you combed out the many tangles from your now damp hair. While working at one particularly large knot, you groaned as you took out your pent up sexual frustration on your poor hair. You tugged and pulled at the knot with the teeth of the comb vigorously until suddenly, the brittle comb snapped in half. 

_Of fucking course._ Nothing seemed to be going your way today. 

Throwing the comb carelessly on the brim of the sink, you finally gave up on your hair, and threw on one of your plain grey dresses. You let your hair air dry as you waited patiently for your next meal. It was getting closer to your scheduled dinner time, so you picked up the borrowed book Rose had lent you and made your way to the sofa where you laid flat on your stomach. 

After such an _eventful_ day, you decided it would probably be best to try to do something more subdued. Besides, taking your little adventure around the Supremacy was the most exercise you’d had over the past few weeks, to say you were exhausted after today would be an understatement. You only managed to read about three sentences before your eyes began to flutter shut into a dreamless sleep. 

You’re not sure how long you were asleep for, but you were woken up by the telltale sound of your front door being opened. Stretching your limbs and rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you sat up. Anticipating the usual delivery droid that's been bringing you your meal, you didn’t bother to bark out a greeting, however, you were more than surprised to hear your usual droid pipe a greeting towards _you_.

“Hey, Kid! Food delivery!” 

You nearly jumped out of your own skin at the sound of Kazey’s cheery voice.

You whipped around clutching your chest and letting out the breath you were holding in to see your favorite stormtrooper standing in your doorway. 

You jumped up from the couch and bolted over to him, wrapping your arms around his neck in a tight hug. “Kazey! Thank the Gods you’re ok! I’m so so so sorry, I never meant to get you into trouble please believe me when I say that!” 

You were just as surprised by your sudden show of affection as Kazey was. He stumbled backward, trying to keep himself balanced while also trying not to spill the tray of food he had brought you. Chuckling, he wrapped his free arm around you, his clunky armor unintentionally crushing you in his embrace. 

“I’m ok, but are _you_ ok!? Kid, the Supreme Leader said he spared me only because you took on my punishment for me. Is that true?” 

You released your hold on Kazey, your cheeks glowing at the mention of your ‘punishment’. Kazey handed you your tray of First Order cuisine as he hooked his fingers under his helmet, lifting it off to reveal his messy mop of blonde curls, placing his helmet on a small table by the front door. With a look of genuine concern on his face, he gripped you by your shoulders while scanning over you for any form of injury or contusions. 

“You _are_ ok, right? Why would you do such a thing? He could have really hurt you!” He shook you lightly for emphasis, sounding somewhat frantic. “(Y/N), what did he do to you?”

Too embarrassed to give him the full details, you continued to blush, looking down at your food before speaking. “Um, I’m ok… for the most part. It’s… um, it’s all ok. I just wanted to make sure you were safe and clearly, I succeeded in that, so it was worth it.” You shot a small smile at your friend, meeting his caring and concerned gaze. 

“Are you sure you’re ok? He didn’t hurt you?”

Now you were chuckling, “Trust me Kazey, you do _not_ want the details, but I promise I’m ok. But do you forgive me?” You looked up at him from beneath your lashes, bracing yourself fully a negative reaction.

“Are you insane? Of course, I do. I was never upset with you, Kid! Earlier, I was trying to think of a way to get _you_ out of trouble, that’s why I was so quiet!”

You both stared at each other for a second while everything began to sink in, you had _both_ tried to save each other from the wrath of Kylo Ren. You both busted out in a genuine, heartfelt laugh as you guys made your way to the couch to eat. Taking a seat, you completely forgot about the stinging ache on your backside making you flinch before finally settling down into the couch cushion. Kazey gave you a confused look almost waiting for an explanation.

Shaking your head with a small giggle, “As I said, you do _not_ want to know.”

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protect precious Kazey at all costs!!! Even if it means getting a lil freaking with our sultry Supreme Leader😏
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading this far! I love this fic so much and I can't wait to share what I have in store for you! I love each of you so so much I'll see you guys with a new chapter v soon💖
> 
> Feel free to message me on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sammm005) if you'd like!!
> 
> As always, a HUGE thank you to some of my wonderful friends! This fic wouldn't be what it is without them! They are wonderful writers themselves, so if you need some good Kylo content, definitely check them out!!  
> [Of Salt and Satin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483679/chapters/59096419) -A story of a _very_ sultry pirate, Kylo Ren that has me swooning🥵If you're looking for some grade A bratty reader and Kylo CHECK IT OUT LIKE RIGHT THIS SECOND  
> [Alfadhirhaiti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056589/chapters/60688183) -An AMAZING Viking!Kylo Au that is sooo good it has be screaming! I've read the second chapter already, and LET ME TELL YOU you do NOT want to miss out!!!  
> 


	11. Ask Nicely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _This is getting bad. I just sucked off an imaginary Kylo’s thumb. Could today get any more weird?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive!!! lol Hello everyone I hope you guys have been doing well! I am so very sorry for how long this chapter took! 😭  
> I was going through some mental health stuff and lost motivation for a bit there. But I'm ok! It was just a little difficult getting back into the swing of things. I'm going to really work on posting at a better rate, but even if I take a bit longer at times PLEASE REMEMBER: I solemnly promise to never leave you hanging!!! I fully intend to see this story all the way through, so you don't need to worry about me abandoning you!❤️
> 
> Anyway! Get ready for a _spicy_ chapter! I hope you like it!

### 

It had been four agonizing days since your last encounter with Kylo Ren. You weren’t necessarily _excited_ to see him again, but to say you were sexually frustrated would be the understatement of the millennium. You had tried to silence the deafening plea of your aching core, but _nothing_ could satisfy you. You had tried to satisfy yourself so many times, you had lost count at this point.

When you weren’t completely consumed by dirty thoughts about a certain _someone_ who you so desperately tried to forget about, you were spending more time with Kazey. After the incident that had led to the hand-shaped bruises on your ass, it had seemed like Kazey suddenly had more and more free time on his hands. 

After you guys had made up the other night, he had told you how _he_ was the one that felt responsible for letting you get so bored. He had apologized to you for leaving you alone so frequently over Kylo’s absence. Of course, you tried to emphasize to Kazey you didn’t blame him at all, but to no avail, Kazey insisted upon his apology. He’s by far one of the nicest people you have ever encountered. 

Over the course of the past few days, Kazey made more of an effort to come and see you. Given that Kylo had given him strict orders to never allow you to roam the ship unattended, Kazey was giving you as much of his extra time as he could. Even if it was just sitting with you while you ate, at least you were getting out of your stuffy living quarters. 

Your roommates were putting more of an effort in too. As it turns out Rose’s general, General Relic, was a _very_ caring and generous man. Anything Rose took an interest in, he made it a point to shower her in wonderful gifts. Lucky for you, Rose was an avid reader. She could finish a novel in about a day or two, so whenever she liked a book, she made sure to pass it along to you, thus growing your collection of hand-me-down books to keep you occupied while you spent time alone.

Elora on the other hand made an effort to come home a bit earlier some days. Though she adored Millicent and enjoyed her late afternoons in Hux’s quarters, a few times a week she would come home after her usual lunch date with Hux to spend time with you. It was things like these that really made you feel cared for. Never in your life have you ever had people care for you as much as they did. It was all very foreign to you, but now, it was something you weren’t sure you could ever live without. 

Of course, you always spent each Friday night together for your usual weekly girl’s night and tonight was no different. Both Elora and Rose had the habit of spending the entire day with their generals on Fridays but would make sure to be back before you got home from the mess hall with Kazey. Each Friday like clockwork, you would all try to convince Kazey to stay to join in, but like every other time, he politely declined and ‘promised’ he’d try the following week.

Though, you couldn’t blame him. Most nights, like tonight, you spent your time catching up on everyone’s progressing relationships. Well, _their_ progressing relationships. Kylo and yourself were still on _very_ strange terms at the moment.

You still hadn’t had the opportunity to stand your ground with him. Rose and yourself had come up with a foolproof plan to get you on an equal playing field with Mr. Supreme Jerk, but since your unexpected run-in with him a few days ago, you hadn’t seen or heard from him at all. Which was strange, given you two always managed to quite _literally_ run into each other almost any time you left your quarters. It was truly a strange occurrence. 

The only thing that had progressed, however, were your dreams. It was almost as if the longer you didn’t see Kylo, the more intense your dreams seemed to get. It had escalated so much so, you were beginning to be surprised by your own imagination. By no means were you as innocent as you may come off, but the dreams you were having were nothing far from downright obscene. 

What was the most upsetting thing of it all, was each and every dream you had, involved Kylo Ren. Each and every dream increased your aching needs more and more to the point where it was almost unbearable.

If you thought you were a horny maniac before, there were almost no words to describe how tightly wound you were now. You were so hot and bothered, it had started to affect your relationships with your friends. Of course, they still loved you, but with how irritable you were lately, you were really starting to rub people the wrong way. And tonight, during girl’s night, was no different.

You were all sitting in your usual spots, Elora and yourself on the plush sofa and Rose sitting criss-cross on one of the armchairs. The three of you had been discussing your current trials and tribulations with being in the Procreation Program. Of course, though your friends seemed to be having a _much_ easier time with this program than you were. Their generals were gracious and each dotes on their partner in such a way, it was beginning to make you uneasy.

As you listened to your friends gush about their ‘wonderful’ partners, you couldn’t help but feel your irritability increase. 

_They really think these men_ care _about them, huh?_ You thought to yourself. Were you just being bitter? Maybe, but you really couldn’t bring yourself to care at the moment.

It only got worse when they started to talk about their active sex lives. As if you weren’t already completely and utterly horny and miserable, just _hearing_ about sex was making you about twice as miserable. It’s not like you _wanted_ to have sex with Kylo again, but it was almost as if you _needed_ to at this point. It was getting so bad, you even caught yourself daydreaming about as you were listening to your friends.

“It was really nice though after he made sure I was ok and got me a snack and water. It really made me feel cared for, you know? It was as if… (Y/N)? Hello? Are you even listening?” Rose’s voice broke you out of your trance. 

You brought your attention back to Rose, shaking your head to bring yourself back into reality.

“What? Uh, yeah! I am! Sorry, I just got distracted by… something.”

“Oh, that’s ok! Well anyway, afterward Relic started telling me about how he was once on Hoth and it was so cold that…”

Almost instantly as she started speaking again, your mind had wandered off. It was like an invisible force had taken over you. You had almost zero control over your own thoughts at the moment. You tried to fight your subconscious mind to bring yourself back into reality, but the daydream you were having earlier kept creeping back inside your mind, getting stronger and stronger. 

Consumed in your own world, hot, sweat-slicked skin flashed before your mind. You could hear heavy, labored breaths as if they were directly next to your ear. The hot pants against your neck caused chills to run up and down the length of your body. Feather-light touches crept up the length of your arm that felt so real, you swatted at thin air thinking someone was actually touching your arm. 

The heavy breaths you felt on your neck began to travel starting from behind your ear and making its way down to your collarbone making you squeeze your thighs together in need. Instinctively, you closed your eyes, surrendering completely to the sweet sensation, allowing yourself to indulge in the soft caresses for but a moment. You could feel large weathered hands gently grab each one of your arms from behind you, traveling down to rest at your hips. As they stayed there for a moment longer, you felt someone’s hair fall and tickle at your shoulders followed by hot, wet kisses. Stifling a soft whimper at the invisible touches, you knew you had to get yourself out of this headspace.

 _This isn’t real. This can’t be real!_ You chanted inside your head, desperately trying to bring your mind back into the real world, but you were stuck. _Just open your eyes, and get it together. Stop thinking like this!_ You were in an internal battle with yourself. Your body so desperately wanted to melt into the warm invisible hands you felt at your sides, but your mind knew this wasn’t right.

Almost as if your subconscious heard you trying to pull yourself from its clutches, you began to feel the phantom sensations even more intensely. You could feel the grasp at your hips begin to hold you in a bruising grip. As if your daydream was a real person trying to keep you steady at the moment. 

Finally snapping your eyes open, you heaved for air trying to ground yourself back into the real world around you. As your chest rose and fell in panicked waves, you tried to ground yourself. 

_Ok, I’m in my room, I’m sitting on the couch. Rose and Elora are here… Shit, Rose and Elora are here._

__Bringing your eyes back to meet theirs, they were both staring at you with puzzled and concerned looks painted across their faces. Your cheeks instantly blushed a deep, rosy red in pure embarrassment. It was bad enough you were having such erotic thoughts when you were alone, but for it to completely take over your entire being right in front of your friends? If you could die from embarrassment, you probably only had a few more seconds left to live._ _

__For a moment, you all just stared at each other in awkward silence. It had seemed as if no one had any clue how to navigate the strange situation you had put everyone in._ _

__Finally, Elora broke the deafening silence. “Uhh, (Y/N)? You ok over there?”_ _

__Your cheeks were practically on fire. You sat up in your spot on the couch and began to find the hem of your dress very interesting._ _

___Ok, think! What could possibly be your reasoning for being such a freak? You can’t tell them what you were just thinking about, that would just be weird. Think!_ _ _

__Clearing your throat, “Uh... I think I might be sick. I’ll be right back!”_ _

__You had never moved faster in your entire life. Before either of the other girls could say a word, you were shutting the bathroom door behind you, sealing yourself off from their questioning looks. With the door at your back, you groaned as you slumped all the way to the floor, landing with your knees to your chest._ _

___Yeah, way to go idiot. That was_ way _less awkward than just telling them the truth._ You scolded yourself as you raised your eyes to the ceiling as if all the answers to your problems lived up there. _ _

__You closed your eyes for a moment to try to collect yourself and instantly regretted it. As soon as your eyes saw the black behind your eyelids, an even more realistic daydream took over your senses._ _

__As if your body was moving on its own accord, you were suddenly scrambling to your knees in a kneeling position, sitting on the backs of your legs. You could feel the warmth of someone’s large hands creep up your neck to gather the free-flowing hair that rested on your shoulders. Holding it in their grasp, they gently guided your head back. Opening your eyes, your gaze fell upon who was standing before you._ _

__Your brows furrowed in pure astonishment. It all seemed so real. Your eyes were open so it couldn’t have been a daydream… could it? Perched on your knees in the middle of your black tiled bathroom, Kylo freaking Ren’s cloaked figure stood directly in front of you._ _

__You stared up at him from your position on the floor, “Kylo? Is this real?” You finally squeaked out, voice almost at a whisper._ _

__Taking his free hand at his side, he stroked your cheek with the pad of his thumb before speaking._ _

__“I didn't say you could speak. You need to learn your manners, Pet.”_ _

__You had fully lost all ability to form words. Normally, you would be outraged at his condescending nature, but at this moment, it only seemed to spur your raging hormones further._ _

__“Have you been a good girl?” His mechanical sounding voice cooed at you as he tucked a rogue strand of hair behind your ear._ _

__You couldn’t think, you couldn’t speak. All you could do was stare up at him with your wanting eyes like a pool of warmth formed between your legs._ _

__You nodded up at him, desperately trying to please him and earn the gentle praises similar to those he gave you when he had you bent over his knee._ _

___This can’t be real…_ _ _

__Now playing with your bottom lip with his coarse thumb, “Open.” He commanded down at you._ _

__You did as you were told, opening wide for him._ _

__“Suck.”_ _

__He placed his giant digit against your tongue, pressing it downwards. You closed your lips around him and instinctively swirled your tongue around him. The taste of leather filled your mouth, making you moan in want as you looked up at him. He hummed in satisfaction at your eagerness only leaving you wanting him even more._ _

__“Such an _obedient_ Pet.” He cooed at you._ _

__Normally, if someone had spoken to you in such a way, you would have bitten his thumb off for being so patronizing. However, this being only a daydream, you let it slide. Instead, you were practically glowing with each sweet word he graced you with._ _

__You sucked on his thumb as if your life depended on it. You even began to get braver, bobbing your head up and down the length of his thumb, humming and peering up at him with the most innocent and enticing eyes you could._ _

__His voice was like honey, “Look at you. So desperate for me, aren’t you?”_ _

__You nodded in response, but it wasn’t enough._ _

__“Answer me, Pet.” He demanded._ _

__With his thumb still pressed against your tongue, you squeezed your eyes shut before answering. “Yeth! Yeth, Thur!” Your voice came out like a whining cry as you clenched around nothing, practically melting under his touch._ _

__“Good.”_ _

__Suddenly, the pressure on your tongue dissipated, making you open your eyes to search for the lost touch. He was gone. Without a trace, Kylo Ren was gone._ _

__You sat there on your knees a moment longer before using the back of your hand to wipe your mouth. _That one was way too real._ You thought as you tried to ground yourself back into reality for what felt like the thousandth time today. _ _

___This is getting bad. I just sucked off an imaginary Kylo’s thumb. Could today get any weirder?_ You were far too worked up to leave the bathroom just yet, you needed something to shake this constant need. You walked to the sink and splashed some icy cold water on your face. Dabbing it dry with your fluffy towel, you nearly jumped out of your skin as you heard a harsh knock at the door._ _

__“Kriff! Uh, who is it?”_ _

__“Kid it’s me! Make it quick, Kylo is asking for you and you know how much he hates waiting!”_ _

__You were almost relieved when you heard Kazey’s voice. There was only one reason Kylo would have to ask you to his room. If you were being honest with yourself, you were almost grateful at this point. Kylo wasn’t your first choice in men to sleep with, however, you had been such a miserable horny mess, maybe after this, you could finally be able to have some peace._ _

__

____

\--------------------

“Here we are, Kid.” Kazey stopped right outside the door to Kylo’s quarters. “I’ll be here in a bit to walk you back.”

You gave each other a small nod in acknowledgment as you turned to press the access panel, only for it to fly open before you could even touch it. Walking inside, you had to blink a few times before your eyes adjusted from the harshly lit hallway to the darkness of Kylo’s living quarters. 

Once adjusted, you found the towering black figure standing in front of his large bay window, just as you had the last time you were summoned to his quarters. However this time, he wasn’t ordering you to come to him. He remained silent even as you made your way further into his home, staring out into the depths of space. 

Knowing there was no point in dragging this out, you took your place beside him, resting your arms across the windowsill. The view from here was just as breathtaking as you’d remembered. This time, instead of the many multicolored nebulas in the distance, you saw several different imperial ships moving alongside the Supremacy in an ornate formation. Your jaw once again, hung open in awe at the impressive sight, only to be snapped out of your astonishment at the sound of a small chuckle coming from the masked figure beside you. 

Furrowing your brow, you pulled your attention away from the impressive sight to face him.

“What’s so funny? I’ve just never seen ships that big before.”

Another chuckle. “Pet, you’re on the biggest ship we have.”

Your cheeks burned a roaring red. How were you supposed to know that? This was the first ship you’ve ever been on besides the small transporter that brought you on board. 

“Ok, well… They’re still impressive.” Your voice trailed off as you crossed your arms over your chest, suddenly finding the floor far more interesting. 

He stood there the same as before, arms resting behind his back as his gaze fell upon the same ships you were just gawking over, observing his impressive Empire until he broke the silence.

“How are your bruises fairing? I assume the stinging has dissipated by now.” 

_Did he really just ask me about my ass?_

If your face was bright red before, you couldn’t imagine what terrible color it was now. You quickly whipped your head around to face the window again in an attempt to hide your embarrassment. 

“Bruised. No thanks to you, Supreme Leader” you sneered.

“You would be smart to mind your tone with me, Pet. I quite enjoyed your last little punishment, I could easily be persuaded to teach you another lesson.” 

Instinctively, you scoffed and rolled your eyes at his bold remark. _What's with this guy and punishments?_

In his usual modified, honeyed voice, “You can pretend to despise me as long as you wish, Pet. But you and I both know you enjoyed your punishment as much as I did. Towards the end, you did very little to conceal those sweet little sounds of yours.” 

You rolled your eyes again. _Gods, he’s never going to let that go is he?_

There was no point in arguing with him at this point, he was right after all. Towards the end, you couldn't help but succumb to the stinging waves of pleasure. Just thinking about the way his bare hand felt leaving welts on your flesh was getting you worked up again for what felt like the thousandth time this week. 

“Ok, and? _Your_ ‘needs’ were literally digging into my stomach when I was on your lap. Or did you forget about that part?” You snapped back at him, regretting it almost instantly.

Just as fast as you blinked, he was on you. He quickly spun you around to face him, completely cornering you. Both of his large, gloved hands were resting on either side of you with the windowsill at your back. Your breath hitched in your throat, taken back by his sudden movements and closeness. Piering up at him, you searched for his line of sight behind the visor of his helmet. You didn't need to see his eyes to feel them boring into your own, causing you to blush a deep red once more.

“I never forget.” He leaned in closer towards you, his helmet near your shoulder. “I can sense your energy. I can sense how strongly your needs have grown since I last saw you. You’re desperate.”

You furrowed your brow at him as you tried to push him away from you, hands placed on his massive chest. “I may be many things, but I’m _not_ desperate.” 

Despite your efforts, he didn’t move a single inch. It was like trying to move a massive mountain with your bare hands.

“Oh, but you are. How many times, Pet?”

You rolled your eyes at him, throwing caution to the wind now. 

“How many times what?”

“How many times have you tried to cum just by the thought of me? How many times have you failed?” 

Your breath hitched in your throat as you stared up at him. You were completely lost for words. 

He hummed at you from your lack of response. He dropped one of his hands from its place on the windowsill behind you to bring it back up, lightly dragging a finger up the length of your arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps.

“Look at you. Look how your body is so easily responding to me. You’ve so desperately tried to relieve that _tension_ that’s been building within you. Your energy is practically pouring off of you.”

You were frozen, your breath was stuttered as your sexual needs began to rear its ugly head once more. He was right, you were desperate. You’d tried so many times to satisfy your needs on your own, but each time was proven unsuccessful. Each _agonizing_ time, you’d brought yourself to your edge, but nothing in the galaxy was enough to push you over. You were stuck at your peak and you _needed_ something, _anything_ to bring you over that cliff.

Looking up at him, you could see his line of vision pan downwards, taking in your much smaller form. A full-body shiver ran up your spine as you felt him take in every inch of you, observing how well you were responding to his filthy words.

He brought his hand up to stroke at your cheek. “I know you’ve been suffering, Pet. Just look at you. My poor little Pet.” He accentuated each word as he spoke.

“I-I’m not re-reacting to you in any way.” You barely choked out. He was so intoxicating. His words, his touch, they were like lightning bolts underneath your skin. You hated him for it, but you needed more. 

With four simple words, you were practically putty in the man’s hands.

“Let me help you,” his gravelly, modified voice had your knees buckling underneath you. “You _need_ to cum don’t you? Admit it.”

You turned your head away from his gaze, afraid if you looked at him any longer, you’d give in to your aching core. 

“Pet,” a warning. “Must I punish you again? Get you so wet and desperate so you can finally admit it?” You furrowed your brow in response. He gripped your chin between his thumb and forefinger, turning you to face him. “I can help you.”

You wiggled under his grasp, desperately trying to turn away from him again. He held you in place as he slowly started to lean in, letting the cold metal of his helmet graze your rosy cheek. In a whisper so low, the modulator of his helmet cut out, revealing the true, sweet sound of the man behind the mask.

“Let me help you.”

You instantly gasped at his deep, seductive voice. Letting out a hushed moan, you couldn’t help it anymore. His filthy words were already doing things to you but the honeyed sound of his voice melted you. 

_I can’t believe I’m doing this…_

With hooded eyes, you looked up into the visor of his mask, finally submitting to the large man before you. Silently, you gave a single, small nod.

Without hesitation, he placed his large hands at your hips and hoisted you atop the ledge of the window. His soft leather gloves slid up your thighs and under the skirt of your plain dress. Kylo’s large shoulders were leaning in towards you, as you felt his thumbs hook under the band of your panties, halting waiting for your silent approval.

You slung both arms around his neck as you lifted your hips, allowing him to glide the thin fabric down your thighs and off your ankles, discarding them half haphazardly at his feet. He lifted the fabric of your dress to your hips, causing a gasp to leave your throat as your plush skin made contact with the cold metal surface below you. 

You pressed your back on the glass behind you, closing your eyes as you started to melt into his touch. He placed his massive hands at the top of your thighs and he gently caressed and squeezed at your flesh as he made his way to your center. Gripping at your thighs, he gently nudged your legs open, widening them enough to step between them.

You gasped at the gesture, but nonetheless, spread your legs, egure to feel more of his touch. It’s as if he had put you under a spell. Where you would usually be reluctant to even be near the massive man before you, you were needy and on an adrenaline high. You were desperate to cum and somehow, you knew Kylo could bring you the peace your aching cunt needed. 

Gliding one of his hands all the way up to your core, his leather-covered hand grazed over your folds. He slid his middle finger up and down your drenched slit, just lightly enough to not part your folds. Teasing you. Your eyes screwed shut with anticipation, absentmindedly rocking your hips into his soft strokes, blushing as an idea popped into your head. 

You remembered how Kylo’s hand felt on your soft skin just a few days ago. How his bare touch made you feel like electricity was shooting underneath your skin, making you wonder how good he could make you feel _without_ his gloves. 

_Shit, if I’m caving, I might as well cave all the way._

You shot your hand out, snatching his wrist in your much smaller hand, “Wait,” instantly stopping him in his tracks, “I- the gloves… Can you-.” 

Letting out a small chuckle, he pulled his hand away from your grasp and silently removed his gloves. One after another. You watched in wonderment, astonished to see his pale, milky skin be uncovered from their leather coverings. Being that the last time you felt his warm flesh against your own you were bent over his knee, you hadn’t so much as seen an inch of him not covered in black until now. 

Watching him take them off, you could feel your heart nearly leap out of your chest. As you felt his hand lay on your soft thigh, the skin on skin contact made you clench. You had to stifle a soft moan that threatened to slip from your lips. The feeling of his warm skin on your own made you feel almost closer to him. As if seeing his small amount of shown skin touch you, made him more human, more approachable. 

His hand slid up your thigh, making you shiver as he touched you so intimately. He leaned in closer, pinning you against the glass behind you, making your skin dance with prickling goose flesh. His rough fingers mimicked what they had before. His hand ghosted over your soaked folds, humming in satisfaction, bragging. If the small whimpers and moans you so desperately tried to stifle didn’t give your obvious arousal away, _this_ certainly did.

You gasped as his thick middle finger parted your folds, slicking himself in your juices before making soft, delicate circles around your aching clit. Your eyes practically rolled to the back of your head, tilting your head back into the glass behind you. 

He worked at an agonizing pace, making a few calculated circles around your clit before abandoning it, and ghosting over your entrance. Teasing you so relentlessly, it was almost unbearable. It was true what everyone had said, he truly was a wicked man.

You made soft groans as his torture continued. You rocked your hips with his movements as he teased you. Silently, you begged, pleaded with him to finally fill your needy cunt, but to no avail, he continued to mess with you, toying with you like you were his prey. 

Distracted by his relentless torment, you hadn't even noticed his free hand had glided up your dress until you felt his warm hand squeeze at your breasts one by one, circling your nipples lightly over your bra.

You gasped again as you absentmindedly squeezed your legs together, desperate for more friction.

His demanding voice was like music to your ears, “Pet, open.” For the first time, you opened your eyes to look up at the towering figure in front of you. You searched for where you believed his eyes would be behind his mask, and slowly slid your legs open for him, gaining a small groan from the man in front of you. 

Proud of yourself for making _him_ squirm for once, you couldn’t help the small smirk that crept over your lips.

Of course, just like anyone else, he wouldn’t allow you to get away with besting him. Without warning, he picked up his pace, circling your swollen bud with just the right pressure in retaliation. His other hand roughly pulled the cups of your bra down, allowing him access to your bare breasts. His weathered hands skated over each breast, squeezing one and moving back to the other until he ruthlessly squeezed at your nipples, one by one.

You squealed in a mix of pain and pleasure, breathing heavily as the many sensations were quickly bringing you to your peak. You back started to arch off the glass of the bay window behind you as your breath began to grow ragged at his delicious touch. Your eyes grew hooded as you felt a pressure start to build in your belly, ultimately closing them, waiting for your sweet release to _finally_ take over your body until his voice broke you from your focus. 

“No, open them. Look at me when I make you cum.” His voice vibrated through your bones, making you shiver in delight. You couldn't silence yourself anymore no matter how hard you tried. You let out a fevered moan as you reluctantly opened your eyes. You looked up at him from beneath your lashes as your heartbeat thumped in your ears. You were so close, so, so close, until he pulled away from you. 

You whined as your back arched and your eyes squeezed shut in protest. Before you had a chance to slice him open with his own lightsaber for leaving you high and dry, you felt your dress being yanked over your head. Your breath hitched in your throat as your hot, sweaty skin was exposed to the cool air. You didn’t even have time to protest (not like you would at this point) before he was on you once more.

His large hands palmed at your chest, caressing you in his touch as he took in every inch of your glistening skin. You wiggled under his scrutiny before he spread your legs, making you jump slightly as he made contact with your swollen bud. He began building you up again, making small circles with _just_ the right pressure that made your toes curl. 

He pinched at your nipples one by one over your covered chest before you made another lust-filled decision.

_Fuck it, I’m already half-naked as it is._

Without another thought, you reached behind you as you unhooked your bra and absentmindedly threw it to the floor, exposing yourself fully to the monster in the mask in front of you.

He let out a deep groan at the sight of you, apparently throwing his caution to the wind as much as you were. His movements stopped for a moment as he drank you in, fully exposed to him for the first time. A completely exposed and a whining mess stared back at him as your hips jutted into his palm, begging him to keep moving.

Taking the hint, he did just that. He attacked your entrance with quickened motions, circling your entrance in such a way, you almost wanted to beg for him to finally dive inside of you.

Thankfully, he didn’t keep you in agony for much longer. His free hand snaked up your side before wrapping it around the back of your neck, cradling your head in his massive hand. He tilted your head, meeting your eyes with his as he spoke down to you.

“Remember what I’ve asked of you. I need you to look at me when you cum, do you understand?”

You moaned as one of his long, thick fingers finally found your entrance, and plunged themselves deep inside of you. Your body shook with such intensity, you were almost grateful he was holding most of your weight. He moved at a punishing pace, diving deep inside of you, to pull himself from your needy cunt just to dive back in again, filling you almost completely with one digit.

You were so wet at this point, the noises were almost obscene. 

“I asked you a question.” His domineering tone snapped you back into reality. You felt his hold tighten on you, as you nodded up at him, whining and squirming underneath him in pure, unadulterated bliss. “Good girl.”

Your eyes nearly rolled back at his praise, breathing heavily as you quickly began to feel that same pressure from before starting to build in your belly. The exact same feeling you had chased so many times on your own but had never been able to bring yourself over that cliff. 

Kylo must have sensed your edge growing closer as he plunged in another finger, making you squeal in delight as he stretched you out. His pace was punishing as he slid his fingers in and out of you, curling into your velvety walls. 

You were so close and you both knew it.

Without a word, he shook your head lightly in his hand as a silent reminder. You looked up at him as your pleasure started to hit its peak, waiting for the sensation to take over completely as you teetered on your edge. Slipping in a third finger, you whaled as he stretched you out completely, arching your back in bliss, almost screaming as you felt another invisible hand circle around your clit, bringing you to your peak even faster than before. 

You furrowed your brow as you looked up at him, almost silently questioning the sudden sensation, but giving up almost instantly as the sensation increased. Your breaths were heavy as you felt the pressure build within your lower belly, making your skin tingle in delight as you were finally, _finally_ being brought over your edge. You looked up at Kylo, just as he asked as the ecstasy took over your body. Your body began to shake as the pressure burst within you, exploding like fireworks, provoking noises you had never heard yourself make before now, leave your lips. 

Searching for his line of sight, you stared up at him as you came, clenching around him, earning a deep groan from beneath Kylo’s helmet. 

Kylo didn’t relent, if anything, this only spurred him on further. He continued to pump in and out of you at a rapid rate, dragging out your orgasm to the very last second. He held your entire weight in his hand as you went limp from utter satisfaction and delight: _Finally_ , a sense of peace draped over your entire body. As you came down from your drug out high, you could hear his own hushed, rapid breaths escape from beneath his helmet. 

His fingers stilled deep within you, curled into your silkened walls as you sat limp in his grasp. The friction on your clit from an invisible source persisted, swirling in small motions, mimicking Kylo’s previous delicious pattern. You were completely spent, but you could already feel another orgasm building within you. Quickly. The phantom pressure at your clit matched that of Kylo’s pace deep inside of you as you groaned in pleasure. Your brows furrowed as you sucked in a breath through your gritted teeth, unsure if you could withstand another mind shattering orgasm so soon.

“Kylo,” it came out in panting breaths, “I don’t know if I-” He cut you off instantly.

“You will.” 

The pressure on your over-sensitive bud increased as he began plunging in and out of you again at a wicked rate. The pressure within you began to build so intensely, your arms instinctively shot out, gripping his biceps in your grasp as your flesh began to buzz. 

You began to tremble as you were quickly brought to your peak for the second time tonight. You gasped for breaths as your orgasm hit you with a tremendous force. 

Just before it was too late, you remembered what Kylo had asked of you earlier. You looked up at him as a mind-shattering bliss broke over you so intensely, you couldn’t help squeeze your eyes shut again. You saw stars behind your eyelids as your body convulsed in his grip, riding out the waves of satisfaction until you began to come back down. The only thing you were conscious of was your deafening heartbeat pounding in your ears. 

Your body shivered, a telltale sign of being truly spent. As your breaths began to stabilize, you started to gain back your other senses. You shuttered as you felt Kylo pull himself from your soaked walls, missing the feeling of being filled instantly as you now clenched around nothing. You felt his grasp on you tighten as your muscles gave out on you completely, leaving him to bear all of your weight. You could hear his own quickened heartbeat as he stood before you.

He placed his free hand at your waist as he lifted you from the windowsill, placing you gently on the ground below you. Your legs wobbled as you tried to stand and bear your own weight. Thankfully, he kept his hold on you, supporting you as you gain your strength back.

“See? When you need something, isn’t it easier just to ask?” His voice was warm and comforting, even through the distortion of his modulator. If he wasn’t already holding you upright, he easily could have had you weak at the knees. 

Your cheeks bloomed a rosy red at his words and the sudden realization of just how exposed you were to him at this moment hit you. Letting go of his arms you still had in a death grip, you crossed them over your chest, desperate to cover yourself as you stood under his scrutiny. 

Still in his hold, your eyes began to search the floor for your clothes scattered around you. Releasing you, Kylo took a step back from you, gaining some space between the two of you before your clothes ominously floated up into the air and in front of you. Your jaw dropped at the sight. You blinked a few times to be sure it was real, before reaching out and snagging them from the air.

Brows knit together, you looked back up at him. “How did you-”

A beat. “The force.” His tone had changed. The once sweet, almost warm voice he had just used with you was gone and replaced with one so frigid, it could cut glass. “You may use my quarters to make yourself _decent_ before being escorted back to your room. I expect you to remain there until you are needed again.” Suddenly, he turned, making his way to the front door. He spoke as he moved, “I have matters to attend to.” And with that, the front door to his quarters flew open and closed before you could even process what had just occurred. 

You stood there dumbstruck, clothes in hand, completely naked in the middle of Kylo Ren’s living quarters. 

_Fuck, I didn’t even go through with the plan._

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo praise is just so 🥵! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you guys think in the comments! I love hearing from you guys!💖
> 
> Feel free to message me on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sammm005) if you'd like!!
> 
> As always, a HUGE thank you to some of my wonderful friends! This fic wouldn't be what it is without them! They are wonderful writers themselves, so if you need some good Kylo content, definitely check them out!!  
> [Of Salt and Satin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483679/chapters/59096419) -A story of a _very_ sultry pirate, Kylo Ren that has me swooning🥵If you're looking for some grade A bratty reader and Kylo CHECK IT OUT LIKE RIGHT THIS SECOND  
> [Alfadhirhaiti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056589/chapters/60688183) -An AMAZING Viking!Kylo Au that is sooo good it has be screaming!


	12. An Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You scrunched up your face like you were in pain, “Ugh, fine.” He was probably right. You might as well just get it out of the way. You sucked in a deep breath before getting up and dramatically slumping over as you walked over to snag your datapad from your bed and sitting back down on the couch. “But what do I say exactly? ‘Hey, the doctor said we need to fuck more?’”
> 
> Again, Kazey flinched. “Ew. Please do _not_ say that.”
> 
> _Hm, a new way to mess with Kazey, duly noted_ you thought to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me go! Another chapter within a reasonable time lol! 
> 
> I hope everyone is having a nice week so far! I think I've officially found my motivation so hopefully, I can keep up with this pace! HOWEVER, I do start school a week from today, so if it takes a little bit longer, that's why! But I'm going to try my absolute best!
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter it was kinda fun to write :) 
> 
> Btw: I hope this doesn't bother anyone, but I'm going to start going from saying (y/n) to being more subtle about it if that makes sense. Reader will be mentioned and everything like normal, but I'm going to go from saying (y/n) to saying things like "he said your name" for example instead. I personally don't really like writing (y/n) in the text and I'm not sure why I started, so I'm just going to switch it around! I hope that's ok!
> 
> ALSO, I know you guys are dying for the helmet to come off and ME TOO!! I have it all plotted out and I'm hoping it's worth the wait!! If nothing changes, I'd keep an eye out for the next chapter or two👀 JUST HANG IN THERE!! I promise it will be good!!!! 
> 
> But thank you as always for reading this far!❤️
> 
> Enjoy bbs❤️

### 

Closing the door to his quarters behind him using the force, Kylo continued down the brightly lit hallway with no particular destination in mind. Though he moved with a purpose, desperate to gain some distance between the two of you.

You had done it again. Somehow, without you even being aware of it, you had almost driven him to his breaking point. Being in your presence, seeing your much smaller body wither underneath him, desperately wet and just for _him_. It was all too much. 

He was barely able to hold himself together as it was and then you went ahead and stripped yourself bare, exposing yourself to him fully. And Kylo drank it the fuck up. He could have stayed there for days drooling over you and he would have if you hadn’t shoved your pretty little cunt into the palm of his hand, reminding him why you were here in the first place. 

He _almost_ couldn’t help himself. Especially with the intense built-up sexual tension that had grown over his absence. 

After all of those very dirty dreams you were having about him during his absence from the Supremacy a few weeks ago, he just couldn’t help himself. Even from the far edge of the galaxy, where Kylo had tried to seek refuge from you after the first time you had visited his quarters, he could sense your every thought, your every dream. He had originally thought if he had removed himself from the Supremacy, he would at the very least be able to free his mind from the thought of you. And he almost had. 

The farther he traveled, the more strained the connection between you and himself got. That is until you fell asleep later that night. It hit him like a massive meteorite. As soon as you closed your eyes, your lucid dreams flashed over the forefront of his brain, strengthening your connection once again. He could feel your touch, he could hear your soft whimpers, making his pulse race. 

He wrestled with his conflicting thoughts for most of the journey. The whole point of removing himself from the Supremacy was to control his urges. To control himself from thinking about you every second of the day and control his need to spend every second with _you_.

However, the further he had flown into the far corners of space, the more he had wished he was closer to you. He knew it was wrong, but his need was too strong. Maybe if he saw you, it would be enough to finally silence his compulsions.

On the flight back to the Supremacy, he had already decided that his first order of business when he had returned was to see you. In fact, he was in the middle of giving Kazey his orders to fetch you when your sweet little frame bounced off of his chest, landing directly in front of him. 

_What a_ pleasant _surprise_ , he’d thought. A perfect opportunity to teach you a lesson.

Never in a million years would he have guessed you would actually _enjoy_ your punishment as much as you did. But hearing those sweet sounds you made, told him everything he needed to know.

You liked it. 

Hearing you moan and whine at the stinging pain he inflicted on you was something he never imagined would get him as turned on as it had and to know that you were enjoying it as much as he was, only made his erection grow harder and harder, digging into your abdomen as you laid over his lap.

Though it was hardly a punishment after all. You were practically a blubbering mess after the last blow landed over the top of your ass, whining and moaning, squeezing your legs together _desperate_ for an ounce of friction between your thighs. 

_Is it even punishment if you enjoyed it?_ He mused. No, of course not. That’s exactly why he had decided to start toying with you. You did disobey him after all and he couldn’t let his pet get away with that.

Was it right to have been messing with you through the force the past few days, making you believe all of your dirty thoughts were purely just ‘daydreams’? Probably not. Did he thoroughly enjoy himself while he did so? Of course, he did. Probably a little too much at that.

To his surprise, it didn’t take very long for you to succumb to your needs. After all, you’d made it very clear just how upset you were with your current position within the First Order. He knew you were unhappy with being his partner in all of this, so he had assumed it would take more than just a few days to get you to admit you needed him to help relieve that tension building within you. Was it a cruel thing to do? Yes. But he is a cruel man. 

Kylo Ren may be a vicious killer, the most powerful man in all the galaxy, but he wasn’t so evil as to get a woman so hot and bothered and leave her needs unattended to. It wasn’t until after he had connected with you in the force, when you were sitting on your knees, sucking on his digit that you finally, _finally_ admitted you were desperate for him. That's when he finally decided to send for you.

Of course, he would never do anything without your permission. But once you had given it to him, all else in the galaxy was next to of no importance. His own needs too were unbearable at this point, but tonight was about you. He was determined to satisfy you over all else.

He knew what he was signing up for. He knew he would get to see you completely blissed out and satisfied, but he would never imagine you being as receptive and keen as he was at that moment. And he definitely wouldn’t have ever guessed you would have stripped yourself bare in front of him. 

_That_ was truly a fucking treat.

And that's what had him so conflicted in the current moment. He had _thoroughly_ enjoyed every second he had spent with you in the last half hour or so while you were in his quarters. He _thoroughly_ enjoyed being the reason why you had come so undone and he certainly enjoyed the noises you made when he did so. That was the problem. He was beginning to prefer his time with you over all else.

Before, he would always try to remind himself of the facts: this was an assignment. _You_ were the assignment. But over the past few days, he had completely thrown that to the wind and instead, completely engulfed himself with you. He hadn’t even realized his barrier was crumbling until your beautiful doe-like eyes looked up at him as he helped you down from the windowsill. That look, _that_ look, made him want to stay longer. It made him want to do all sorts of things and every single one of them involved you and that was not ok. That was _not_ the assignment. 

So, he did what he thought would help him at the moment. Just as he had every other time you were in front of him and making him feel all sorts of things he was unable to fully understand, he ran. He left you in his quarters naked and ran for the fucking hills to get his head on straight. 

Instead of engulfing himself in you like every single cell in his body begged him to do, he engulfed himself in his work. As soon as he had left you, he sought out General Hux, of all people, to see what needed his attention in that given moment. 

Running to General Hux as a form of refuge? You were _really_ starting to do things to him.

\--------------------

You sat in the medbay waiting room with Kazey, Rose, Elora, and the many other women that had been placed within the Procreation Program for your first checkup.

It had been a few days now since your last visit with Kylo, though you had seen him since then. Well, kind of. Only in passing that is. It was strange, every time you had left your quarters in the past few days, (and it was _not_ often) you somehow always managed to cross paths with him in some way or another.

Each time you did he just nodded at you or gave you a single “Pet.” in acknowledgment nothing more and nothing less.

You were still conflicted about your last encounter with Kylo Ren, though what else is new? Every time you had seen or spoken to Kylo, it always seemed like you walked away more confused than before. 

Not only were you still upset about the fact that you had completely forgotten to talk to Kylo about what has been bothering you for weeks now, but you were even more confused by the fact that you wanted to see him again. You hardly wanted to admit it, but the last time you saw him was so… _good._

Memories of the last time you spent with him always came up when your mind seemed to wander. You thought about how good it was. How freaking mind-shattering it all was. He was gentle when he needed to be, but not so gentle at the most perfect moments. 

But now that your daydreams had subsided, you were able to think more clearly at times. The last time you saw him, it was as if he had you under some kind of spell. The only thing nagging at your brain then, was your need to cum, so much so you hadn’t so much have thought about standing up for yourself as you planned.

You didn’t want to be treated like a pet, yet here you were, being called to him when needed and being left to wait for him when he wanted to play with you next. You _needed_ to speak to him about all of this and the next time you saw him, you were determined to get your point across: you never were and never will be his “pet”.

You had finally decided over the many days of pondering that you needed to have some form of control back. You were a strong, independent woman before you enlisted in the First Order. Well, you were an independent woman not by choice really, you were an orphan after all and you were strong only because you had to be, yet you were different up in space. You were weak. As if now the constant comfort of your friends, regular meals, and a safe bed to sleep in made you soft, so soft you were incapable of standing up for yourself. That needed to change. 

_After all, it is your body that is being used to produce his successor baby, at the very least you deserve to have some ground rules_ , you reminded yourself.

Sitting in the waiting room, you could hear the muffled voices of your friends and the other women sitting around you chatting to one another, but you were so deep in thought, it all just sounded like muffled noise. You sat gnawing at the inside of your cheek, trying to make sense of everything.

How were you going to come up with ground rules with Kylo if you always seemed to clam up in his presence? How were you going to convince him that you setting boundaries was a good thing for both of you? You had so many questions, yet you had no idea where to start with any of them.

You weren’t sure how long you were spaced out in thought, but eventually, you felt Kazey nudge your elbow that was resting on the armrest closest to him, snapping you back into the present.

“Kid, they called your name. You’re up.” He said as he rose from his seat, his clunky armor clanking together as he stood. 

“Oh shit,” you too abruptly stood, making your way to the door that was held ajar by the doctor patiently waiting for you to follow him back into the examination room, Kazey in tow not far behind you. 

Before you slipped behind the door you turned to face him. “Uh, Kazey” you began in a cautious tone, “I think I’ll be fine from here… you don’t actually need to come in with me.”

He gave you an awkward chuckle. Probably in response to the potentially awkward situation you both may find yourselves in the next few minutes. “I’m sure you would be, but the Supreme Leader’s orders. He made it very clear to me, I’m not to leave your side until you’re safely back in your quarters.” You couldn’t see his face, but you could hear the awkward grimace that hid behind his stormtrooper helmet.

A huff. “Fine. Come on then you Buckethead” giving him a half-smile, you stepped aside and gestured him inside.

Thankfully, it was the same doctor that had first examined you when you first made it aboard the Supremacy, making you relax slightly. Taking a seat on the examination table, you folded your hands in your lap as you watched the doctor flip through your previously drawn up chart.

Kazey, gods bless him, stood awkwardly by the door with his blaster placed behind his back.

The doctor said, still flipping through some paperwork attached to a clipboard, asking your name in confirmation.

With another half-smile, “Yep, that’s me.” 

“Great. Now Miss, let’s jump right into this, shall we? How many times have the Supreme Leader and yourself had intercourse since we last saw each other?”

Both you _and_ Kazey quite literally choked on your own spit. 

_What a way to start a conversation._

The doctor gave a half-hearted laugh as you tried to catch your breath. “I apologize for my forwardness, but I have many other women I need to see before the end of the day, so we really do need to cut straight to the chase here. So, how many times would you say? A rough estimate.” Clicking his pen, he looked up at you from his papers, waiting for your answer.

“Uh… once” you finally choked out.

He tsked at you, “Miss, that’s not nearly enough.”

You looked down at the floor, avoiding his eyes as you tried to make up an excuse. 

“Well, it’s not always so easy. The Supreme Leader is a busy guy and he has been gone a lot since I’ve gotten on board.”

_Why are you making excuses for him?_

It _is_ his fault after all. It’s not like he was giving you any say in anything that was going on in between the two of you.

He adjusted his glasses as he looked up at you from his swiveling chair, “Yes well, in order to stay on track with the schedule the First Order has created, you need to up your once a month, to at least twice or three times a week.” He stood and started fidgeting with wires that sat attached to a machine near the examination table, where he eventually clamped a small device to your forefinger and wrapped another around your wrist like a tight bracelet before he continued.

“It’s important too that you have as much intercourse as you humanly can during your ovulation period. This way you have a greater chance of becoming pregnant. But I’m sure you know _that_ much.”

You let out a long sigh, “Yes, I do know. I just-”

The beeping of the machines you were attached to cut you off.

The doctor examined the small screens on the machines, “Ah, yes. Your pulse is perfect, as well as your blood pressure, however, you are still a tad underweight for my liking. You must have had it hard before the Order, yes?”

You were unexpectedly taken back by his question. You weren’t necessarily ashamed of being an orphan, but it had been a while now since you’d talked about it, you just weren’t expecting it to come up. Not here at least. 

“You can say that.” You said at almost a whisper. 

“Right. May I have your finger?” He peaked up at you from above the frames of his glasses. You reluctantly held out your hand to him and he cleaned it off with an alcohol pad only for him to prick your finger with a small needle, making you jump slightly. He squeezed where he had pricked you, gathering a small drop of blood that he swiped with a Q-tip and placing it in a small machine on the counter where he had left your paperwork. “This is for your pregnancy test. It's unlikely you shall be pregnant given your specific circumstances, but we have to check regardless. First Order’s demands.”

You gave him a small nod as you applied pressure to your finger with a cotton ball he had handed you. The machine beeped seconds later, indicating the test was complete. 

The test had almost laughed at you as it immediately came back negative. 

“Hm. Just as I thought. A perfect no.” He began wiping down the machine with a sanitizing agent as he continued, “As I mentioned earlier, you are still a little underweight for your age and height, which may affect your chances of becoming pregnant. I’m going to be putting you on a very specific meal plan to help put some weight on your bones. I will make sure to include this in your notes for the Supreme Leader.”

Quirking a brow, “The Supreme Leader? What does he have to do with any of this?”

“Well he is a part of this whole ordeal with you, is he not? You two need to be working together on this or else your chances of conceiving, I dare say, will be _very_ low.”

_Ha, yeah. Tell Kylo that._ You thought to yourself.

“Yes well, the Supreme Leader doesn't really like to work with anyone, I don't think. Especially with me.” You piped back.

“Miss, your personal relationship with the Supreme Leader is none of my business, but if you were asking for my opinion on the matter, I think it might be best if you figured this little debacle out sooner rather than later.” He walked over to the printer that was making noise on the counter he was standing at, handing you the paperwork as soon as it came out of the machine. 

You knew he was right. This was something that had been weighing on your mind anyway, but you just weren’t sure how to initiate the conversation with him. You had stressed over what you were going to say for so long, you hadn’t thought about how to actually bring it up to him.

“Those are your results. I _could_ have them sent to him via datapad, but why don’t I just give these to you instead?” He gave you a small smile looking at you from over the tops of his glasses and you nodded at him, returning the smile.

“You may go now Miss and please don’t forget to speak with the supreme leader. It will benefit you both greatly I'm sure.” You gave him another small nod and you hopped off the table, making your way to the door that Kazey had opened for you.

Walking towards the exit of the medbay, you waved goodbye to both Rose and Elora who were still waiting for their examinations. 

You followed Kazey down the long hallways, twisting and turning in different directions that would ultimately lead to your quarters. You walked in awkward silence. Clutching the papers in your hand, your mind wondered as you aimlessly followed behind your friend.

When you finally made it to your living quarters, it wasn’t until Kazey closed your front door behind him when he finally broke the silence. “I’m sorry I had to be in there for that, Kid. Those were awfully personal questions.” He said as he put his blaster down to take off his stormtrooper helmet leaving it by the front door and raking his fingers through his golden curls that fell over his forehead.

You chuckled and made your way to the couch, plopping yourself down. “What? It's not like you don’t already quite literally walk me to and from each dick appointment as it is. There’s not much you _don’t_ know about Kylo and me.”

Kazey visibly flinched at that comment. “Yeah ok, but hearing it out loud, in words, is just _upsetting_.” He wrinkled his nose, taking a seat next to you. “You're my best friend, you're like a sister to me and even though I know what program you're in and what things you're probably doing each time I take you to Kylo’s, it's still unsettling hearing it out loud.”

“Aww, I’m your best friend?!” You piped, hitting him affectionately but instantly regretting it as your hand began to sting from punching plated armor.

He just smiled and rolled his eyes at you before changing the subject.

“So… are you going to talk to him?”

“I think I have to.” You threw your head back, resting it on the back of the couch cushion as you stared at the ceiling. Kazey mirrored your movements.

“Yeah, you do. Why don’t you just get it over with then?”

You scrunched up your face like you were in pain, “Ugh, fine.” He was probably right. You might as well just get it out of the way. You sucked in a deep breath before getting up and dramatically slumping over as you walked over to snag your datapad from your bed and sitting back down on the couch. “But what do I say exactly? ‘Hey, the doctor said we need to fuck more?’”

Again, Kazey flinched. “Ew. Please do _not_ say that.”

_Hm, a new way to mess with Kazey, duly noted_ you thought to yourself.

You laughed, “Ok ok, here…” You began typing something on your screen. “What about this? ‘Hey, I just got back from my appointment and I have some papers the doctor needed me to give you. When is a good time to bring them to you?’ How’s that?”

Kazey leaned over, looking at the screen as you read until he gave you a nod. “Sounds good.”

“Ok, send.” As soon as the whooshing noise ended from you pushing send, a ding swiftly followed in its place as you stared down at your screen in surprise.

“Whoa, he's freaky fast. What did he say?” Kazey said as he peeked over your shoulder to read with you.

“He asked if you were still here?” With a hint of confusion in your voice.

>   
>  **Sender:** Unassigned User  
>  **Device:** XXX-T98-II  
>  **Receiver:** Supreme Leader, K. Ren  
>  **Time Sent:** 11:36:14
> 
> Yes, Kazey is here. Why?
> 
> **Read:** 11:36:14 

_Whoa, he read it immediately._

_Ding._

> **Sender:** Supreme Leader, K. Ren  
>  **Device:** XXI-T98-X  
>  **Receiver:** Unassigned User  
>  **Time Sent:** 11:36:54
> 
> Have him escort you to room 4450 in sector A12. 
> 
> **Read:** 11:36:55 

_Ding._

> **Sender:** Supreme Leader, K. Ren  
>  **Device:** XXI-T98-X  
>  **Receiver:** Unassigned User  
>  **Time Sent:** 11:36:56
> 
> Immediately.
> 
> **Read:** 11:36:57 

Looking up at Kazey, “He wants you to take me to him.” Your voice trailed off. “Room 4450 in sector A12.”

_Kriff, I guess we really are getting this over with sooner rather than later._

“Yeah, I know where that is.” Standing up, Kazey stretched his muscles, followed by a large yawn. “Well I’d really rather take a nap, but I guess we better get going.” He made his way over to gather his things from the floor and placed his helmet over his head, distorting his voice once again. “Tell him we are on our way. Let’s get going before you have any time to overthink it!” He pushed the button on the access panel to open the front door.

> **Sender:** Unassigned User  
>  **Device:** XXX-T98-II  
>  **Receiver:** Supreme Leader, K. Ren  
>  **Time Sent:** 11:38:10
> 
> Ok. We’re leaving now.
> 
> **Read:** 11:38:10

\--------------------

It was a long, long walk. You must have taken the elevator about 14 floors up into the Supremacy and had to walk what felt like ages to room 4450. Overall, it was about a 15-minute journey.

Like always, as soon as you stepped foot in front of the door, it flung open without warning. You stepped inside and instantly regretted ever entering in the first place. 

Behind the door was a crowded conference room full of different official-looking people including Kylo Ren at the head of the table. You stood dumbstruck as all eyes turned to hone in on you. You must have looked like a faither in headlights.

Though everyone was staring at you, General Hux seemed unfazed as he continued to argue his point on something to Kylo.

“And that, _Ren_ ” Hux sneered “is exactly why we will not be doing that.” He continued to babble on about something or another, but even from behind the mask, you could feel Kylo’s attention focused on _you_ instead of the General. “It’s a waste of resources, a waste of credits, and a waste of my men’s time. Furthermore, I-” 

But he was cut off as he began choking on air. Clutching at his throat, he struggled to take in a breath.

Holding his gaze on you, Kylo held out his hand in the direction of the General in a claw-like gesture as he spoke.

“Pet.” He said in acknowledgment. “KZ1137, you may wait outside.” He said in a cool tone as General Hux bent over, clutching at his throat still struggling to breathe. 

In a stern voice, “You're dismissed.” Finally, he dropped his wrist that had an invisible hold on the General, Hux heaved for air as he scowled in Kylo Ren’s direction. Everyone in the room scrambled to their feet, quickly gathering their belongings before trying to make a swift exit.

General Hux was the last one left in the room as he calmly gathered his things and made his way to the door before stopping just in front of you. Scowling at you, he looked you up and down before turning on his heel to face Kylo once more.

“How inappropriate, _Ren_. Having your pet” he sneered, “escorted to you during a highly important meeting? Don’t you think the Supreme Leader should-” He was cut off again by the invisible force throwing him past you and out of the room, the door closing swiftly behind him. You heard a loud thud and several gasps from behind the door.

Your mouth was poised in a perfect O in shock as you turned back to Kylo. 

Kylo let out an audible sigh. “Idiot,” he huffed.

You just stared at him in shock for a few moments longer. This had been the only sense of _him_ you had ever seen. Before now, you had only ever seen his very put together Supreme Leader coldness he always had about him.

Finally, as it all sunk in, you had to laugh. 

_General Hux just_ looks _annoying. Throwing him like that must have been so satisfying._ You thought to yourself, making you laugh a tiny bit harder. 

Kylo tilted his head at you as he made slow, methodical steps in your direction, finally making you stop laughing and instead, making you shrink under his massive size as he got closer to you.

He stopped right in front of you, holding out one of his large hands.

You stared at it for a second with your brows furrowed.

“The papers.” He said in his usual gravelly voice. “You said you had something that needed my attention.”

“Oh! Shit, right.” You quickly placed them in his hand and took a step backward before resting your hands behind your back as he quickly shuffled through the papers half haphazardly. 

“Just tell me what they say.” He threw the papers on the conference table to his right before turning one of the chairs and slumping down into it, resting his chin on one of his hands. 

_He must have had a rough day…_

Clearing your throat, “Uuuh well, I'm being put on a new diet. Apparently, I’m too thin.”

“What else?”

_Gods, this is going to get awkward fast..._

“Well, um…”

“Pet, tell me.” 

You stared at him for a second, studying his demeanor. 

_He looks so, relaxed...He wants me to tell him? Fine._

You took in a steady breath before looking at the wall behind him. 

“Basically, in not so many words, the doctor said we need to have a lot more sex, or else it will take an eternity to conceive.” 

Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the Galaxy, the fiercest warrior, audibly choked on _his_ own spit making you chuckle awkwardly to yourself.

_Apparently this topic is uncomfortable for everyone_.

“Funny, that's exactly what I said.” You tried to conceal your tiny smile that crept up your lips.

Kylo cleared his throat before shifting in his chair a bit. 

“Right. Is that all?” 

“Well…” You started to play with your hands behind your back, desperate to get your anxious energy out in some way or another.

“Pet.” A warning. 

“That's all that the papers say, but there _is_ something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about for a while now. I just haven’t really had the opportunity to actually speak to you about it.”

Kylo straightened in his chair, giving you his full attention. 

You took in a deep breath. 

_You can do this, just say it. He seems like he’s in a good mood right now anyway. You’ll be fine!_

“Weneedtofigurethisout.” It came out like word vomit. You looked at the floor in embarrassment before taking in another small breath to soothe your nerves. “I've told you this before, but I am not your pet and I hate being treated as such. If we want this to work, and I think you do, we need to be on the same page. I need to be treated like your equal, otherwise I cannot and will not bring myself to conceive this child. _My_ body is the one being used after all, at the very least I deserve to be respected and have my own set of ground rules.”

You waited for his response, but Kylo was silent making you fidget slightly.

He couldn’t have been silent for more than 10 seconds, but each second felt like an eternity. 

You began to panic.

_He’s not saying anything. Why isn't he saying anything?_

Finally, “Ok, what are they?”

“W-what?” You asked with your brow furrowed and your hands still fidgeting behind your back.

“Your ground rules. What are they?” He still hadn’t moved a muscle, posed like a massive statue waiting for your reply.

“Well, firstly,” you said, trying to sound assertive, “I would like a greater heads up when I am to be escorted to your quarters. Originally you said you’d tell me beforehand and every time you’ve forgotten.”

“Anything else?”

_That was easier than I thought..._

“I don’t want to be called your pet. I am _not_ an animal.”

“Hm.” Was all he said.

“And,” you started, followed by a huff in annoyance, “would it kill you to be more personable? This is a shitty situation as it is and I can probably count on both hands how many words you've spoken to me over the past month or however long it's been. If we have to create this ‘successor’ baby of yours, I'd rather it not be under such fridged circumstances.” Your built-up frustrations were starting to pour out of you, getting more annoyed with each second you spoke. You crossed your arms over your chest, “I don't even know who you are or anything about you. All I know is you storm around a lot and go missing for days at a time.”

He sat there lazily not saying a word, so you took the opportunity to keep going.

“It would also be nice to get out of my room more. I’ve spent way too much time locked away in that room. It’s about the same as being locked in a prison cell.” You started to pace back and forth in front of him as your mind began to race. “Don’t get me wrong I love my friends, but they’re hardly there anymore. It’s probably just a matter of days until they move out and leave me there all alone. Then it will _really_ be like a prison cell!”

Kylo’s head moved back and forth as he watched you practically have a meltdown right in front of him before sitting up in his chair, folding his hands as his elbows rested on each armrest.

“And what do you suggest?”

You slowed down a bit, furrowing your brow as you continued to pace. You hadn’t really thought about could possibly be a solution to being locked away in your room all day. Having Kazey walk you around the massive ship all day was hardly an option. As it turns out, Kazey was actually one of the few troopers that Kylo actually trusted, so Kylo preferred Kazey to be with him during meetings and such. 

Your mind was moving at a rapid pace. What was something you could do to occupy your time? Then it hit you.

Your pacing slowed. “That day that I left my quarters unattended,” you started, “I remember coming across what looked like a cantina and-” But he cut you off.

Kylo Huffed. “A cantina is hardly appropriate for someone who’s trying to conceive.” He stated dryly.

Rolling your eyes, you stopped in your tracks pointing a scowl in his direction. “You didn’t let me finish. When I was walking past the cantina, I noticed what looked like a training gym. Maybe I could do some light exercise for a couple of hours a week. It might prove to be beneficial for a child if I were to get more exercise. It definitely beats staring at my tiny quarters.”

He was silent again.

_That fucking mask._ You thought. _It’s so hard to read him without being able to see his face. Why is he always so silent?! Is he listening? He could have fallen asleep under there and I wouldn’t have the faintest clue._

Finally, “Ok.”

You stared at him questioningly. “Ok? As in, I can go to the gym?”

“Yes.” He said plainly. “But my wishes still stand. Kazey will be with you at all times, and I will be contacting your doctor beforehand to ensure it will not affect your chances of becoming pregnant. However, the cantina is out of the question.”

You rolled your eyes again, “I never even said anything about the cantina I just- never mind.” You huffed, slightly annoyed but instantly letting that emotion slip as a small ounce of giddiness took its place.

You had done it. Finally, by some graces of the gods, you had managed to bring up your many requests to Kylo. The same requests that had been bothering you for weeks now. And by some graces of the gods, he had agreed to all of them. 

It was truly an unexpected turn of events. You had found yourself going over how the conversation may go in your mind thousands of times leading up to this moment. In all of the scenarios you had created in your head, almost all of them lead to you leaving defeated. Perhaps he would allow one of two of your requests, but you had never imagined he would accept all of them. And so easily too.

You stared at him for a moment, lips parted slightly in shock as you searched for what to say next. But there was only one thing left to say. 

With a faint smile pulling at the corner of your lips:

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you liked this chapter! Kylo be a little mushy suddenly??? Why is he being so chill!? I wonder how long that will last👀 lol
> 
> Let me know what you guys think in the comments! I love getting your feedback!💖 
> 
> Feel free to message me on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sammm005) if you'd like!!
> 
> As always, a HUGE thank you to some of my wonderful friends! This fic wouldn't be what it is without them! They are wonderful writers themselves, so if you need some good Kylo content, definitely check them out!!  
> [Of Salt and Satin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483679/chapters/59096419) -A story of a _very_ sultry pirate, Kylo Ren that has me swooning🥵If you're looking for some grade A bratty reader and Kylo CHECK IT OUT LIKE RIGHT THIS SECOND  
> [Alfadhirhaiti](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056589/chapters/60688183) -An AMAZING Viking!Kylo Au that is sooo good it has be screaming! I've read the second chapter already, and LET ME TELL YOU you do NOT want to miss out!!!  
> 


	13. Supreme Jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And the mask! The fucking mask!”
> 
> Finally, he moved. His head tilted slightly, almost like he was questioning where you were going with this part.
> 
> “I can’t even see you! I literally don’t have a single clue what you look like besides obviously tall.” You gestured to his large stature, making him straighten, standing up straighter reaching his full height. “Like how fair is that? You’ve literally seen me naked and I haven’t so much as looked you in the eyes. Don’t you think that’s kind of unfair? Kind of wrong?”
> 
> Silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Please don't kill me!!! Lol! I am so sorry this has taken me so long to post! My life really got turned on its head the last few months and I'm still trying to find my balance, so I sincerely apologize for taking so long on this! But as I've promised, I do want to see this story all the way through!
> 
> Thank you for being so patient and so lovely! I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe! I know the world is in a weird place right now, so I hope this can help you take a little breather! 
> 
> As always, I am so so grateful for every single one of you and I can't wait to hear what you think!!
> 
> Ps. pls excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes! I wanted to finally push this out so I was less cautious than usual! I'll go back through and edit eventually!❤️
> 
> AND!! If anyone has any chapter name Ideas that would be greatly appreciated!!💖

_Well that was...weird._

It was known to you that every time you left Kylo Ren’s presence, you only walked away more confused than before, so this feeling was nothing new. However, never in a million years would you have guessed that he would have been so accommodating to your requests. 

You had asked him to treat you with more respect a few times before today, and nothing had changed. So why now? Why is he suddenly agreeing to your small requests? 

You followed behind Kazey as you made the long walk back to your quarters. 

_Was he actually nice to me? I didn’t even know he was capable of being nice. There has to be a catch. There's no way he would be that nice and want nothing in return, right? Of course not. Remember who he is. Just a monster in a mask._

Eventually, after what felt like the galaxy’s longest walk through the twisting and turning hallways of the Supremacy, you had finally made it back to your quarters. Kazey stepped in front of the door, pressing the access panel letting you both in. As you stepped through the doorway, you found your room still empty, your roommates presumably with their respected generals.

As usual, as soon as the door to your quarters was safely sealed behind Kazey, he quickly set his blaster down by the door, leaning his head over to remove his helmet.

“Ugh! It gets so nasty under this thing!” He said as he placed it down next to his blaster, running his fingers through his beautiful curls. “How on Bespin are people supposed to see how hot I am when I have a giant helmet on all the time?” He continued to mess with his hair with the sound of true annoyance in his voice.

You laughed and rolled your eyes at him as you sat down on the sofa. “Yeah, _how on Bespin_ will anyone know how adorable your little curls are?” You mocked.

“Hey! My curls are one of my best features, thank you very much! You shouldn’t even talk, little Miss I only know how to do a single braid or let my hair air dry!” He teased back, taking a seat next to you.

Your mouth hung open in shock. “You did _not_ just come for me about my hair!” You hit him playfully and he pretended as if it actually hurt him, despite his full body armor. “You're a guy, you barely even have to try to look presentable. Besides, it's not like I had anyone to teach me these things anyway. I’m just an orphan, remember?” You gave him sad puppy dog eyes in an attempt to make him feel bad for his teasing but to no avail. 

Kazey threw his head back in laughter before rolling his eyes theatrically. “Yeah _not_ an excuse! I learned how to do Kimmy’s hair when we were small without anyone’s help. You could have learned, you just didn't want to.” 

“Wait, you used to do your sister’s hair for her? That's so cute Kazey!” You pinched his cheek, “I didn’t know you had so many talents.”

“Yes well, I'm more than just my looks, I suppose. The Supreme Leader thinks so anyway…” He retorted playfully, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

You laughed giving him a small shove. “You can have him! I just have to have his baby, maybe you two can raise it together.” You teased back making you both laugh at the thought. “But umm… about the hair…”

Kazey quirked a brow at you. “You want me to teach you some new hairstyles, don't you?” 

“Do you have time?” Looking up at him sheepishly. You’d hate to admit it, but you probably could use a new look. Maybe it would help make your First Order plain grey outfits you had to wear every day a little less dull.

He reached out grabbing your datapad that laid on the coffee table, moving his fingers across the screen for a few seconds before setting it back down.

“Ok, I ordered us lunch. While we wait, I'll teach you how to craft the galaxy’s most perfect space buns. And I’m not talking about the Supreme Leader’s space buns…” He wiggled his eyebrows at you again in a suggestive manner.

You just rolled your eyes at him making a pretend gagging noise as you got up to make your way to the bathroom. Kazey a few steps behind you.

Climbing onto the counter, you sat on the edge as you placed your feet in the bowl of the sink facing the mirror. Kazey began the process of separating the pieces of hair that would intricately laced together in your usual two braids. 

You watched Kazey work through the mirror when Kazey spoke.

“Sooo… How are you? You know, with the ‘you’re going to be a mom relatively soon’, thing?”

The question caught you off guard, shocking you into silence for a few seconds.

You continued to watch him work as you pondered how you really felt.

“I’m terrified.” You finally admitted. “I never thought I would ever be a mom. I never thought anyone would like me enough to even _want_ to have a child with me…” You began fidgeting with your hands in your lap, trying to avoid Kazey’s gaze through the mirror in front of you. “But I guess that's still true. Yes, I am having a child, but I'm having a child with someone who doesn't even value my existence.” Your heart sank as what you just said hit you. Bringing a life into existence is supposed to be such a sacred experience cherished by both parents. Of course, that’s not always the case, you were an example of that after all. You never would have thought _you_ would be in a position to have a child with someone that gets a kick out of making you miserable.

Your internal mental breakdown was cut short by the sound of Kazey’s laughter, making you look up at him with a sour look on your face. 

“Oh! I’m sorry to disturb your holodrama moment there, but that’s simply just _not_ true. And you know it!” He said as he finished releasing your hair from their binds

“What? What do you mean that's not true? He hates me.” You declare. 

“Kid, really? You're serious?” You made eye contact with each other through the mirror as he gathered your hair to rest at your back before reaching for your comb on the counter.

“What?”

“You’d know if Kylo didn’t like you. The people he doesn't like get force choked and thrown out of conference rooms like General Hux or go missing like my old partner.”

Your eyes went wide as your stomach dropped to the floor. You haven't even thought about what had happened to Kazey’s old partner. You knew Kylo had asked for him after the first time you had gone to Kylo’s quarters, but you just assumed he got reassigned somewhere else. 

“H-he’s missing?” You finally managed to choke out.

“Oh, you didn't know?” You stared at him as you began to feel the anxiety creep into your chest. “No one has seen or heard of him since that day he shoved you to the ground.” He was working at a knot at the end of your hair.

 _How is he so calm about this? People going missing isn’t just something that happens up here, is it?_

Kazey continued, “Not that I'm necessarily _sad_ he's no longer my partner, but it's strange he's just… gone. It’s like he just disappeared.”

You went white. “Do you think h-he's dead?”

“I'm not sure, Kid.” Kazey finally looked up from his work and quickly noticed the state you were in. “Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I forget you're still new up here. It sucks and it’s not right, but if you do something big enough, like cross Kylo or betray the first order, you pay for it.” His voice trailed off as he realized his way of comforting you wasn't comforting at all. 

“Did your partner cross him? Ouch!” The comb caught on a large knot. You Reached up to rub at your scalp.

“Oops, sorry! It's just so tangled!” He took in a breath, “Well I mean, he _did_ hurt you remember? We had to take you to the medbay after all.”

“Yeah, so? It was just for scrapes. Surely that couldn’t have been something punishable by death?” You watched him as his eyes stayed focused on his work.

“As I said, I don't think Kylo dislikes you as much as you think he does. I think it's quite the opposite.” He shot you a devilish smirk. 

With your hair free of tangles, Kazey parted your hair down the middle and sectioned off pieces to be placed in buns.

“Yeah right. I may be gullible with some things, but I’m not _that_ stupid.” You were starting to get annoyed now. You love Kazey, but why won't he let this go? It’s obvious Kylo doesn’t care for anyone but himself. What would make Kazey believe that you were the exception?

Kazey raised his eyebrows as he worked with a smile creeping up the corners of his lips. “Ooook, whatever you say. But when you get married, I do fully expect to be your man of honor. I hope you know that!”

You had to laugh. Despite being mildly annoyed with him, picturing Kazey as your man of honor was a picture you weren’t sure you’d ever get out of your mind. “Yep, uh huh. Sure, buddy. He barely acknowledges me as it is and the man has been inside me” making a crude gesture with your hands, “but sure. We’ll definitely wind up in a ‘happily ever after’ moment.”

“Eww!” Kazey’s whole body twisted in utter discomfort. “I thought we weren’t talking about the things you and Kylo do in your ‘special alone time’?”

You burst into a full belly laugh. _I knew knowing how to make him squirm would come in handy!_

Wiping away the tears that pricked the corners of your eyes, you took in a breath collecting yourself. “But it's so fun to see you squirm like that! Who knew the big bad stormtrooper would get so grossed out by something as simple as sex.”

Kazey pulled your hair playfully as he twisted it, “Oops” he said with a smile, plopping one bun on top of your head and quickly doing the same to the other side, securing them with some of Elora’s hairpins. “There. All done. Now, do you think you could manage this on your own next time, my little helpless orphan?” He teased. 

Turning your head side to side, you examined his handiwork. You had two perfectly shaped buns sitting on the top of your head, with small tendrils framing your face.

“Kazey I love it!” Patting them gently as you looked up at him through the mirror.

He smiled back at you, “Good. Tomorrow I’ll show you my secret to the perfect messy bun.”

Your eyebrows pinched together, “Wait if it's messy, isn’t it super easy? I think I can manage messy.”

He just giggled to himself. “That's what they want you to think!”

\--------------------

You spent the next morning practicing your space buns in the mirror while you await your breakfast. You had tried several times, but you were having trouble getting the part just right. And even when you finally got it, you attempted twisting the parted sections, mimicking Kazey’s movements from yesterday, but somehow, there were always strands of hairs you’d missed, making you start over again. It wasn’t until the fifth attempt you _finally_ managed to get them secured to your head.

Eventually, your breakfast arrived, delivered by the usual catering droid that usually brought you your meals. Your small buns didn’t look anything like Kazey’s had, but at least you had managed to secure them down without them instantly falling out. You took that as a small victory. 

After you’d finished your meal, there wasn’t much else to do. You knew Kazey was busy this morning. He said something about having a meeting early this morning when he left your quarters the night before, so you knew you shouldn’t be expecting him until about dinner time. 

With nothing currently on your agenda, you grabbed your datapad, opening the app to sift through the holodrama channels. Apparently, Kylo must have felt guilty for letting you be so bored all the time, because late last night, you got a notification on your datapad indicating you had been granted unlimited access to the Supremacy’s streaming services.

You had gotten so consumed by the new privileges, you had accidentally stayed up all last night watching a reality show called ‘Real Wookies of Kashyyyk’, so it was no wonder you were already starting to doze off as you laid on the couch. 

As you continued the episode you had left off on, your eyes almost immediately started to flutter shut. You could feel your datapad start to slip from your grasp as sleep began to take over, only for you to be jump scared by the sound of your front door whooshing open followed by a familiar voice.

“Hey, Kid! Are you ready to go?” His voice trailed off as he must have realized just how badly he had startled you. “Kid, what’s going on?” He took off his helmet, walking over to you on the couch. “We’re supposed to leave in about 5 minutes if we want to get there on time.” He lifted your legs that were sprawled out on the couch before taking a seat and placing them over his lap.

You had a puzzled look on your face, brows knit together, still clutching your chest in shock. “Uh, what are you talking about?” 

“Wait he didn’t tell you? You're spending the day with Kylo aren’t you? I thought he would have told you.”

You sat up straight, “I’m what? No, you must have that wrong. He didn’t tell me I was seeing him today. We had an agreement he’d warn me from now on.”

“Hm, well let me double-check.” He lifted his arm revealing a small device on his wrist. Swiping his fingers on the screen, a message projected into the air as you watched in wonderment.

“Whoa, what is that thing?” Your eyes were glued to the projection.

“Oh, this? Kylo had it assigned to me the other day for you guys to get a hold of me when needed. It’s kinda cool, huh?” He smiled at you briefly before searching for the message from Kylo. “It's not ideal for me to carry a datapad _and_ a blaster, so he gave me this to make it easier.”

You furrowed your brow as you watched him. “Oh, that's… nice of him.” You said suspiciously.

Finding what he was looking for, “See look,” he points at the message being projected from the holowatch, “it says and I quote, 'Escort my pet to room AA001 at 1100'.”

You scoffed. _Of course Kylo would almost immediately go against my wishes_.

You slumped back onto the couch. “Greeeeeat. And what time is it now?”

Pressing a button on his watch, “1030.”

Stretching out your arms above your head, “Oh good! So we have time to hang out a little before we go!”

Kazey closed out the apps on his watch and crashed into the back of the couch next to you. Patting your legs that were still splayed across his lap, he took in a deep breath. “I don't think so, Kid. That's about a 20-minute walk from here and at the rate you walk, we should probably leave now if we want to get there on time.” He said with a crooked smile as he peaked at you from the corner of his eye.

Groaning, you threw your head back in frustration, squeezing your eyes shut. 

_That giant oaf is so going to pay for this one._

“Arrrrgh! Fine.” You flung your legs off Kazey’s lap before planting them firmly on the ground in front of you. Standing up you rolled your eyes, “He’s so annoying!” You declared. “Come on. We better go see what he wants before he throws someone across the room again.” 

Kazey chuckled at your small tantrum before standing up to gather his things. While he placed his stormtrooper helmet on his head, you stood by the door, slipping on your shoes and smoothing out your boring gray dress. 

“You ready?”

You took in a deep breath and gave tour buns a small pat to see if they were still intact. 

Without hesitation, Kazey reached up and adjusted your hair for you. “You did a great job Kid, you just missed one piece right here.” He tucked the stray strand back in place before he reached down, grabbing his blaster he had left at the door. 

You gave him a small smile at his praise. 

“Let’s get this over with.”

Kazey gave you a small nod, pushing the button on the access panel, opening your front door, and motioning you forward.

\--------------------

Just as Kazey had warned you, the mysterious location Mr. Supreme Jerk had summoned you to, was excessively far. It took the full thirty minutes to walk from your quarters to the area of the ship in which you were to meet Kylo. With each minute, you grew more and more annoyed. Not only had Kylo not mentioned you were seeing him today as you had previously discussed, but he had also interrupted your busy day to have you meet him practically on the other side of the galaxy.

Luckily though, Kazey had enough sense about him to keep shoving you along as you walked, ensuring you made it to your destination on time. He knew you were a slow walker from the many times he had escorted you to and from your quarters, and he was determined to get you there on time. Thankfully, his efforts were not wasted. You had made it without a minute to spare.

You were in what looked like another office space. Many people were bustling around you, doing many different things. Some were working away at different control panels and some were shuffling through paperwork that laid before them on their desks. 

You sighed to yourself. _Not only did he make me walk 5,000 miles, but this isn’t anywhere near his quarters. If he honestly thinks he can summon me for casual sex in his personal office, he has another thing coming to him._

Stepping in front of the door, it flung open in its usual fashion revealing a large, blinding white office. There was a large white desk placed in the center of the room where a giant cloaked figure sat examining something on his datapad. Without saying a word, he raised his hand motioning you to him with his two fingers in a ‘come here’ motion. 

Taking a step inside, you turned back to Kazey giving him a small wave in farewell before the door swiftly shut behind you, shutting you in the room alone with the elusive Kylo Ren.

Turning back to face him, you let out a sigh before starting to make your way to the dark mass in the center of the room. You stopped in front of his desk, waiting for him to acknowledge you further.

You watched him as he worked, shuffling through different stacks of papers scattered across the surface of his desk and swiping back and forth between slides on his datapad. You watched him for a bit longer before you began to get restless. Fidgeting with your hands in front of you, you stood there aimlessly.

Furrowing your brow, _He does remember I’m here, right? He really asked me here just so I can stand here and-_

Without lifting his head, his gravelly, modified voice broke you from your thoughts. “You may sit.” He said gesturing to the plush white armchair that sat facing his desk opposite him.

You blinked at him for a second before taking a seat, letting out another sigh loud enough to finally catch his attention.

He gathered the documents from his desk in his hands, finally looking up at you as he gently tapped the papers on the surface straightening them before he spoke.

“Pet?”

You crossed your arms over your chest as you sat rigid in your seat. “I thought we talked about you calling me ‘Pet’.” You sneered. 

“We did.” He retorted in a cool tone, placing the stack of papers in a neat pile on his desk in front of him.

This only made you more annoyed. Rolling your eyes, “Ok? So don’t call me that then. And why am I here? I thought we also talked about you warning me before you summon me to random locations on this giant ship?”

He leaned back into his large chair, resting his arms on the armrests. “You requested to spend less time in your quarters.” He said matter-of-factly. 

You blinked at him, dumbfounded. 

“Yeah, So? What does me-” 

He cut you off. “I can have you escorted back to your quarters if you wish. I’m sure you were _very_ busy.” 

You stiffened at his teasing. _Jerk. He doesn’t know what I was doing. I_ could _have been busy, he doesn't know that._

Clearing your throat, you readjusted in your chair, crossing your legs, one over the other. “I am not having sex in your office by the way.”

He chuckled. “Always so eager for me, Pet. Aren’t you?”

You scoffed, furrowing your brows at him. ”Don’t flatter yourself ‘Supreme Leader’. Why else would you summon me to some strange location? I’m not an idiot.”

“I told you. You asked to leave your quarters more often.” He looked around the room before letting his gaze fall on you once again. “This doesn’t look like your quarters, does it?”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “Fine. And I told you to stop calling me Pet, remember? And you agreed.”

He crossed one of his large legs, resting his ankle on his knee. “No. I said ‘hm’. I didn’t agree to anything.”

_I’m going to kill this man._

You scowled at him. “Fine, Supreme _Jerk_ , what am I supposed to do then? Just sit here?”

He gestured to the paperwork scattered over the surface of his desk, “I have work to do, but you may do as you wish.”

“Oh, good. So I can leave?”

“You may do as you wish, but you will remain in this room.”

A huff. You rolled your eyes at him as you slouched into the back of the chair. Kylo straightened in his own before he resumed flipping through different files on his datapad.

The two of you remained in silence for a moment.

You sat there with your arms crossed over your chest as you watched him for a few moments before your mind began to race.

 _What does he expect me to do all day? Just stare at him while he works? He inconveniences me by summoning me here, and then just wants me to sit in silence?_

You went back and forth, pondering your misfortunes before an evil idea popped into your head.

 _Well, if he’s forcing me to be here, then I might as well try to have some fun while I’m here._

A smirk tugged at the corner of your lips as you stared at the hulking man sitting before you and firmly planted your feet to rest on the edge of his desk in front of you.

You watched as he slowly looked up at you, tilting his head slightly in question, not saying a word.

“What? I’m ‘doing as I please’.” You said in a cool tone.

He stares at you a moment. “Hm.” Was all he said before he began working once again.

You sat there, looking around the room before sighing loudly, throwing your head back dramatically. “Can I at least read or watch something? I’d rather not spend my day aimlessly staring at you.”

He sat in silence for a minute, sliding his finger across the screen of his datapad before going to hand it to you. 

You looked at him questioningly, taking your feet off the edge of his desk to lean forward to take the device from him.

Just as you were about to take the object in your hand, he quickly took the device back pushing a few more options on the touch screen before handing it back to you.

Reaching for the device, you saw a small droid dancing around a padlock icon.

Looking back up at him, a scowl painted across your face. 

“Are you serious? Did you really just put a baby lock on?”

“Pet, the last thing I need is you accidentally ordering someone to destroy a planet we have an ongoing alliance with. One small click and you could cause an uproar in the galaxy.” He said matter of factly. 

You thought about it for a moment. You hated to admit it, but he was probably right. After all he _is_ the leader of the First Order. He probably has all types of confidential documents just waiting for his approval or denial. But of course, you would never tell him that.

Instead, you just roll your eyes at him in defiance. “I would never do that. _I_ could never kill innocent lifeforms. Not like _someone_ I know.” Snatching the datapad from him and settling into the back of your chair once again, “However, messaging General Hux and telling him Elora is _way_ too good for him and telling him he's a pretentious snob, _is_ something I would definitely do.”

You heard a small huff come from behind his helmet, making the corners of your lips curl slightly. 

You got comfortable in your chair as you watched three more episodes of the holodrama you were currently obsessed with before Kylo asked for his device back. Not unlike a child, you reluctantly handed it back to him, almost immediately getting bored again without some form of entertainment. 

You started to look around the room aimlessly until you began examining the wall of bookshelves against one of his office walls. There were countless books stacked and arranged neatly with many different strange artifacts scattered amongst the shelves. With nothing else to do, you got up to examine them further. Some looked like strange rocks, surely from foreign planets. Some objects that you had no clue what they could be, and many different looking weapons and war artifacts from eons ago.

One object, in particular, caught your eye. It was a small silver sphere, not much larger than a grape. It looked harmless, almost resembling that of the marbles you used to play with as a child, however, this object had small engravings on it. As you reached out to examine it further, a large hand suddenly wrapped around your wrist, making you jump back, hitting your back against his firm chest.

“Hey!”

Still holding your wrist, your bodies pressed together, his deep voice sent a shiver down your spine.

“You shouldn’t touch things if you have no idea what they are.” He brought your hand down to your side before spinning you to face him, still standing far too close together. Your breath hitched as you looked up at him, “That small device could have demolished the entire Supremacy with one wrong move.” He states.

You gulped for air, knitting your brows together in question. “Then why do you even have it if it's so dangerous?”

His voice was lower now, soft even. “It’s perfectly harmless,” letting go of your wrist, he reached up behind your head, picking up the small sphere, rolling it between his fingertips examining it, “in the right hands.” His visor tilted in your direction once again.  
You both lock eye contact for a moment, your mind suddenly a flutter as he placed the object back in its original place. "Only a fool could manage to detonate it unintentionally."

Clearing your throat, you brought yourself back into reality. “I’m _not_ a fool. I just didn’t know what it was.”

“Fine, then you're ignorant.” 

And just like that, you were back to being extremely annoyed by the giant that stood before you. You attempted to shove him away with your hands against his warm, brooding chest, but he didn’t move a single inch.

“I am not ignorant either!” You said with a huff, still trying to get him to move.

You heard a small sound of amusement leak out from beneath his helmet at your weak attempt before he moved as fast as ever, planting both of his hands on the bookshelf behind you, trapping you in place.

Your breath caught in your throat. 

The large man peered down at you, staying silent. You couldn’t see his eyes, but you could feel his eyes scan over your body. You could feel the hairs on your body stand at attention as his eyes made their way up and down your body before meeting your line of sight once more. 

His voice draped over you like honey. His cool tone almost takes you off guard.

Almost as a low whisper, “Simply by definition, you are.”

Your cheeks began to buzz with warmth in irritation and something else you weren’t sure of just yet.

You tried to speak but the only thing that came out was a small squeak. Clearing your throat, “Well, simply by definition” you mocked, “you’re an asshole.”

As soon as the words left your mouth you regretted it. 

_Ohnoohnoohno._

By your surprise, he let out a deep chuckle. “Perhaps.” He agreed, “But an asshole that gets to decide whether you live” he took another long look up and down the length of your body, “or if you die.”

He stayed firm, staring at you, waiting for your objection.

Looking up at him from beneath your lashes, “You wouldn't kill me.” You state. 

_He can’t kill me._ you try to reassure yourself. _Remember what Rose said, he needs me._

You heard him take in a deep, steady breath, “Oh, really? Why’s that, Pet?”

A huff. “You need me.” You state plainly, crossing your arms over your chest, attempting to stand your ground.

“Hm. Need you?”

“Yes.” You rolled your eyes at him before continuing. “ If you want your weird ‘successor baby’” you mock with air quotes, “then you need me. It’s far too late into the program to get a new partner and it would take ages for them to find you another match.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Still steady as a marbled statue. 

“How am I wrong? There’s nobody else that can give you a child.”

“You’re wrong. Technically,” he drew out, “you’re not my match. Your little friend Elora is. I could quite easily make Elora my partner again if I felt so inclined.”

You shove him again. “Over my dead body.” You say firmly. “I don’t want you anywhere near her.”

“Hmm.” He hums, sending another shockwave down your spine. “Feeling possessive over me, are we?” He teases.

Scowling at him, “Yeah right. I just wouldn't want her to be subjected to a monster like you. I’m glad you chose me over her. This way she can be spared. She might be stuck with that absolute twat Hux, but at least he _cares_ for her. She’s way too sweet to have to deal with things like this.” You gestured to him, standing over you, pinning you against the bookshelf.

He doesn’t move a muscle. He stands there, virtually unfazed by your offensive laid against him, completely hidden behind the security of his mask.

Another long moment of silence passes before he speaks. 

“And you're not sweet?”

A simple question with an obvious answer.

“I never have been. I was never allowed such a luxury. I had to fight to survive back home and if I have to fight you to survive, then I will. I’ve never been pushed around like the way you’ve been treating me, and it's about time it stops.” You try to break away from his hold but to no avail. 

He lets out another small chuckle. “You want to fight me?” He asks in an amused tone.

_He is so fucking annoying!_

“It’s a figure of speech. Maybe you’re the ignorant one.” You bit back at him. “I know very well you could slice me in half with your weird light sword at any minute you please, or throw me across the room with some kind of weird telekinesis power. I’d obviously have no chance up against odds like that.”

“Hm.”

You could feel your blood start to reach a boiling point. How is it possible for someone to be so infuriating?

Your arms flew up in the air in frustration. “Ugh. I really hate that, you know? What does that even mean? 'Hm'?”

Still not moving a muscle, he stood there observing you. Almost like he was relishing in your frustration. 

“Just, hm.” He said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

You roll your eyes for the thousandth time since being in his presence today. You let out a grunt as you quickly ducked under one of his arms that was caging you in, finally escaping the closeness he had locked you in. Now free, you started to pace behind him, back and forth as you spoke.

Your arms flew around you as you spoke, further proving your utter frustration. 

“That’s not even a word! That’s a sound!”

Kylo spun around to watch you, his back now pressed against the many bookshelves behind him. He had crossed his arms over his chest and crossed one ankle over the other as you rambled on.

“See! This is exactly what I was talking about. Elora doesn’t have to deal with these infuriating conversations, and I’m glad! You always play your weird mind games on me, hardly speak a word to me anytime I’m in your presence, and I’m just supposed to have a child with you?”

Your voice was shrill at this point. The realization of what was now your future hitting you full force. 

As you explained to Kazey earlier in the day, you never even thought you’d find someone worth having a child with, so you just assumed a child would never be in the cards for you. Now, suddenly, you were being essentially forced to have a child with a ruthless leader. This realization was definitely affecting you way more than you had originally thought. 

Your breath started to quicken as you spoke, still pacing back and forth.  
You stopped, to face him, speaking to him directly now. 

“I never thought I’d have children. Let alone with a man I just met! Not to mention, a man that is the Supreme kriffing Leader of the entire galaxy! I don’t even know anything about you!” 

Your arms flail about as you spoke, almost having a mind of their own.

“You’ve seen me completely naked and unravel in front of you. You’ve been inside me for Gods sake and I could probably count how many times you’ve respectfully spoken to me on one hand!”

He watched you in silence, still standing as still as a statue, listening to you rant on. 

For some reason, his silence only made your anger bubble over more than it already was.

“And the mask! The fucking mask!”

Finally, he moved. His head tilted slightly, almost like he was questioning where you were going with this.

“I can’t even see you! I literally don’t have a single clue what you look like besides obviously tall.” You gestured to his large stature, making him straighten, reaching his full height. “How fair is that? You’ve literally seen me naked and I haven’t so much as looked you in the eyes. Don’t you think that’s kind of unfair? Kind of wrong?”

Silence.

You continued.

“What? Are you hiding something under that stupid thing? Do you have like some hideous scare you’re trying to hide because the Supreme Leader is so conscious of his looks?” You mocked as you stood in place.

He stood there, a brooding black mass in contrast to his clean, pure white office. Facing him with your eyebrows were raised, almost begging for some type of reaction. Any reaction. 

He stood there a moment longer before taking slow, methodical steps towards you, stopping just out of arm's reach. Without saying a word, he ducked his head, bringing his hands up to his helmet. 

You watched in aw.

_What is he-_

Pushing a button on the side of his helmet, you heard a swift click followed by a long hissing noise as he carefully lifted the object from his head, revealing what was underneath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SERIOUSLY! PLS DON'T KILL ME!!! lol!!! I know I left it at the worst cliffhanger in the entire world, but I'm already working on the next chapter! If you'd like any specific things to happen in the next chapter, or any suggestions let me know! I'm super open to suggestions! 
> 
> What are we most excited about next?! How do you think reader will react to seeing our hot Supreme Leader??
> 
> Anyway! Thank you guys for reading! I can't wait to hear your thoughts in the comments! I've missed you all so much😘


	14. It's Impolite to Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still panicked, you hadn’t realized you were still screaming. “Help! Stay fucking back!”
> 
> Then you heard it. He said your name. Your real name. 
> 
> With his hands up in the air, taking small steps towards you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I hope you're all doing well! I have THICC one for you!! lol!! 10k word count so strap in! Get a snack!! I am so so proud of this chapter and it wouldn't be half as good without the help of my wonderful, beautiful friend Caroline!!! So thank you bb!!❤️ But on a side note, I apologize for any typos or weirdness! I try to catch them all but after 10k words, everything just looks like alphabet soup lol!!
> 
> NOW, I do have some chapter warnings for you. I have updated the tags, so please start there👀
> 
> There is some consensual degradation happening and some mention of a panic attack towards the end so please tread lightly! 
> 
> BUT I am so excited for you guys to read this one!! Please let me know how you liked it!! 
> 
> I love you all so much and thank you for being so patient with me!!
> 
> Also as always, any name suggestions?? Lol in my doc I had it labeled as "oh no, he's hot"😂

### 

Your jaw practically crashed to the floor as you stared up at him.

His large hands lifted the helmet completely off, revealing his true self. 

His free hand came up to ruffle his black as night hair that framed his face. Soft waves rest on his strong, wide shoulders. Your eyes danced around his face, taking in every chiseled feature. A jaw so sharp it could cut glass, a strong, noble nose, and his perfect milky skin peppered with freckles leaving galaxies scattered across his pronounced cheekbones. 

Eager to take in every inch of him, you mapped out his perfect constellations that rested across his nose, causing you to finally meet his golden eyes for the first time as he let the helmet crash with a loud thud to the ground. The only sound that filled the room.

He was so beautiful, it was as if he was sculpted from marble.

As your eyes met, your breath caught in your throat as you saw it. Blinded by his beauty, you hadn't even noticed it.

 _Shit…_ Your heart sank.

A long slash started at his forehead and traveled down his right eye, disappearing under the collar of his onyx tunic. It had long been healed, but it was undoubtedly a scar he had been hiding behind his mask.

Surprisingly, the mark didn’t tarnish his appearance, if anything it had enhanced it slightly.

He was truly a work of art.

You hadn't even realized how long you had been scanning over his features until the corner of one of his plush, petal pink lips twisted into a devious smirk.

Finally picking your jaw up off the floor, you cleared your throat and dropped your eyes to the floor in embarrassment.

“Hm.” 

For the first time without the distortion of his helmet, you heard his deep, baritone voice, causing your breath to catch in your throat. 

“What?” You asked, meeting his eyes once again.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you it was impolite to stare?” The corner of his mouth twisted further with his eyes growing even more intense by the second.

His voice was like a blanket of warmth cloaking over your entire body. It was so captivating, you almost didn’t register what he had just asked you.

You wrung your hands together, twisting them in front of you in sudden nervousness. Your palms beginning to sweat. 

You quirked a brow at him in slight confusion.“I’m an orphan.” You state plainly, voice so small it almost came out much like a squeak. “I thought they would have told you that.” 

“Ah, and is that some form of excuse? Shouldn’t you know not to make fun of others' appearances?” He took small, methodical steps towards you as he spoke, making you hold your breath, practically speechless in his presence.

“I- I didn’t,” you sucked in a breath in an attempt to collect your thoughts. “I didn’t think you’d actually have a scar, I-”

“Mmm,” His voice sent shivers through your entire being, “and that’s supposed to make me feel better? You’ve wounded me, and you think justifying it with a weak excuse is supposed to mend my fragile ego?” 

His tone told you he was fucking with you, but the intensity in his eyes made you want to shrink and disappear. Yet you couldn’t look away. You couldn’t bring yourself to peel your eyes away from the work of art inching closer to you. 

_Shit, why does he have to look like_ that _? That’s so unfair._

You finally let the breath you were holding in escape past your lips as you stared up at him, getting closer with every menacingly slow step. You tried to keep your composure, though, with your eyes so wide, it probably wasn’t very hard to tell how bewildered you suddenly were at this moment. 

Just a few seconds ago, you were pacing in circles, yelling at _him_. Now, you’re practically a fathier in headlights.

 _Ok, stop. You’re mad at_ him _, remember? Wait, did he just say-_

You couldn’t help it, a burst of laughter flooded over you.

“I’m sorry, what? Did you just call yourself fragile?” You couldn’t help yourself, you tried to hold back the giggles that were building within. But Kylo Ren calling himself _fragile_ was just too much. The more you tried to hold them in, the quicker they began to spill out. Tears began to creep at the corners of your eyes as your laughter took over, but your hysteria was abruptly pulled to a screeching halt. Unwillingly, you were silenced. 

“Enough.” His deep voice rattled through your bones. His arm was slightly raised at his side, ultimately being the cause of your sudden obedience. 

“Now, now Pet. It looks as if you require another lesson.”

Suddenly, an invisible force pushed to your knees in a kneeling position with Kylo towering over you. Looking down at you, his devilish smirk was too obvious to disguise. Tsking, he made a slow circle around you.

_He seriously has another thing coming if he thinks my ‘lesson’ is him bruising my ass again._

Still silenced at his will, you couldn’t object to his commands. The only form of defiance you were capable of, was giving him a stare so intense, you hoped it’d burn a hole through him. 

“Now, as you know, _Pet_ ,” he sneered, “you are under _my_ orders. You don’t so much as eat without my permission.” He stopped in front of you, your limbs frozen in time despite wanting to swat his hand away as he softly brushed a stray hair from your cheek, tucking it behind your ear. “Do you understand that?” He asked, now gripping your chin between his thumb and forefinger. 

Unable to respond or even move, you did the only thing you could, profusely cuss him out in your mind.

_You’re going to fucking pay for this you giant-_

Throwing his head back, he chuckled as he tightened his hold on you. “Cute. Do you really think you can get away with speaking to me like that? You’ve been nothing but a disrespectful brat all day, testing just how far you can push me before I snap. It’s almost like you’ve been asking for this.”

Your cheeks grew a rosy pink, similar to that of his perfect lips. For the second time today, your heart sank to the floor.

_Shit… I knew messing with him was risky, but I didn’t think he’d-_

He only found your reaction even more amusing. “Hmm, so my little brat _is_ afraid of me after all. Interesting. But you’d be a fool not to be, right? You’re just a little, insolent scavenger from a dustball of a planet.” Letting go of your chin, he crouched down in front of you with his elbows resting at his knees. His eyes traveled around your face, almost like he was trying to see what you were thinking, despite being capable of hearing your every thought before making eye contact with you once again. 

You couldn’t take your eyes off of him. Still bound with invisible restraints, your breath began to grow ragged in a mix of frustration and something else you couldn’t yet determine.

With him so close, you could feel the warmth radiating off his strong build. Your faces inches apart, you see even more of him. The way his lips pouted into a small frown as he spoke, the small wrinkles that rest between his brows that you so desperately wanted to smooth out with your fingertips. 

Suddenly, and you weren’t sure how, but suddenly, you realized just how much your body was reacting to his words, his demeanor, his every movement. 

_Is this… Why is this… Fuck. What the hell is wrong with me? Why is this turning me on?_

Pausing between each word, his voice was like an ice cube running down your back leaving chills in its wake.

“Just a filthy, miserable, scavenger. A scavenger who’s lucky enough to be _my_ Pet. This is the best thing that ever happened to you isn’t it? Poor little scavenger.”

Your breath began to quicken as one of his large gloved hands reached up, and released one of your space buns from their binds, quickly doing the same to the other. As your hair fell, tumbling down your back, he gently massaged your scalp, making you almost pur at his touch before you felt him firmly grip your hair causing you to squeak. 

Pulling your head back slightly, he forced you to meet his gaze.

“I asked you a question, _Pet_. Or did you forget your place?”

Still being silenced by his force abilities, you couldn’t respond. And he knew this, so he continued.

“What did General Hux refer to you as the other day? _My_ ‘little plaything’? Hm, for the first time in his life, perhaps he was right. In case you forgot, you’re quite literally here for me to fuck.” You shivered at his words. “You’re just a vessel for my successor. A whore for me to use.” He cooed down at you as he loosened his grip and began massaging your scalp once more. “You’re mine, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

You were aflame. Even with your strong urge to scream at him and call him every name in the book, you couldn’t ignore the lust building in your belly. Despite his cutting words, words he knew would scorn you, it was his words that were making you begin to squirm. 

_Why is this working? What does this say about me, that **this** is making me so flustered?_

He continued to read your mind like an open book, similar to the ones that lay on the shelves behind you. Him having heard your questioning thoughts, a light flickered in his eyes. 

“You like me speaking to you like this, don’t you?” He asked, cupping your cheek with that hand that was just rubbing at your scalp, much like the pet he claimed you to be.

Taking in a deep breath. _No use hiding anything now…_

“Answer me.” He spat, squeezing your cheeks in his crushing grip.

Finally, he allowed you to speak.

“Yes.” You said pointedly. 

Standing up to his full height once again, Kylo looked down at you, all emotions wiped clean from his features. 

Through gritted teeth, “Yes, what?”

 _If I’m folding, I might as well fold all the way._ You told yourself before taking in another small breath, preparing yourself for whatever came next.

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

As soon as the words left your lips, you could almost see a glow wash over him, giving him even more power over you than he already had.

_Pretentious bastard._

“Watch it.”

You felt an invisible grasp at your throat, not too hard that you couldn’t breathe, but just hard though to assert his dominance over you.

Still on your knees, you looked up at him with the corners of your lips twisted slightly, almost identical to his own moments ago. 

You couldn’t help yourself, the more he asserted himself, the more you felt like defying him. You were playing with fire, yet somehow you knew you would never be burned. 

Still with the tight hold around your neck, you watched as Kylo turned his back to you, walking towards the front of his desk.

Stopping right in front of it, he turned to lean against it, his palms resting on the edge as he watched you.

You could see his mind turning as he looked at you as if he was having some kind of internal battle within himself. He stood there for a few moments in silence, taking his time mapping out his next move before he spoke again.

Releasing his grasp on as he spoke with his usual authoritative tone, “Pet, you will speak to me with respect. In the past, I may have been lenient with you, but I now see that was a mistake. Clearly, the filthy scavenger inside of you still begs for attention in any way you can get it. And now, you have my full attention.” 

His eyes were dark with something you had never seen before in anyone else. Even from halfway across the room, an unnerving darkness glistening in his eyes. You stayed silent watching him just as much as he watched you, waiting for his next move.

“I’ve warned you many times about that filthy little mouth of yours, Pet. I’ve given you many chances, but it seems you can’t learn from direction. So let's see if you learn your lesson from some much needed disciplinary actions.”

Your heartbeat thumped in your ears with excited anticipation. He was right, he had warned you time and time again, but it just wasn’t like you to obey just for the hell of it. ‘Supreme Leader’ or not, you weren’t one to obey a man just _because_ , and Kylo was no exception.

However, he remains the only exception to speak to you the way he was. If anyone else had spoken to you the way he had in the last few minutes, you probably would have skinned them alive. No man has ever spoken to you in that way and gotten away with anything less than a broken nose. So why was Kylo different? Why was he the exception? Why was it that when he spoke such awful words to you, instead of you wanting to make him feel the pain you usually would feel, instead, you wanted more of it? You wanted more of his heinous words, you wanted more of the feeling they gave you, like a rush of fresh air washing over your body or the pleasant tingling sting of the harsh Jakku sun.

You sat in the place he left you, your skin prickled with gooseflesh as you waited with anticipation. You had no idea what he had in store for you, but with the lesson he administered last time, you had a rough idea of what kind of ‘lesson’ this would be.

“Come.” He ordered, with a tone so stern, you could do nothing but obey.

He released his hold on your body, allowing you to get to your feet, slowly making your way over to him. 

Your eyes were locked on each other as you moved, both desperately trying to read each other’s motives, though one had a clear advantage. 

You stopped just a few feet in front of him, waiting for your next direction until your feet began gliding across the floor closer to him with the force, only leaving a few inches between the two of you. Looking up at him from beneath your lashes, he looked down at you, his eyes now dark with something you weren’t certain of. 

“On your knees, Scavenger.” He ordered.

You didn’t even think about it, instantly, you scoffed. 

“Excuse me?” You asked brows pinched together. “For what exactly? Am I supposed to kiss your boots and beg for your forgiveness? ‘I’m sorry dear Supreme Leader, how oh so terrible of me to hurt your little feelings.’” You mocked in the most sarcastic manner you could. “‘Please, oh please won't you forgive me?’” 

His entire demeanor changed once again. 

_Fuck, I did it this time._ You thought to yourself, all the blood drained from your face as you saw his jaw clench and his knuckles go white as he held onto the edge of the desk.

“Pet.” A warning. “On. Your. Knees.” 

At that moment, you knew not to push any further, so you did as you were told. But of course, you couldn’t just obey as he had asked of you. Oh, no. Staring up at him, with the corners of your lips twisted into a sinister smile, you slowly, oh so slowly got to your knees.

Kylo was fuming. He let out a deep breath, clearly in frustration as he watched you.

“Fucking brat.” Pushing off the edge of the desk, standing mere inches away from you. Shaking his head slightly in disappointment, “This is _exactly_ why you need this lesson. You’re so defiant.” Gripping your chin in his hand, with feather-light touches, he ghosted over your lips with his thumb. “You can never keep this little whore mouth of yours shut, so you’re going to put it to better use.”

Electric currents scattered underneath your skin, electrifying every nerve ending in your body. You were practically giddy with excitement. If he sensed it, you wouldn’t have known. His strong demeanor was like a stone wall.

“Open,” He commanded, pulling on your jaw slightly, “and stick out your tongue.” 

His words were fuel to the flame already burning within you, already making you wet with need.

For once, you did exactly as you were told.

“Hmph,” he said, as he placed one of his fingers to rest on your tongue. Instinctively, you closed your mouth, swirling your tongue around his gloved finger. With his voice husky, “See? Isn’t it so much easier to be my good girl?” 

Your mouth filled with the taste of leather as you bopped up and down his covered finger, eagerly, you nodded up at him as you hummed in agreement.

He took in a sharp breath as he pulled his finger out with a pop, his features still steady as ever.

“Bit.” He ordered, and you did. Slowly pulling his hand free from his glove, and doing the same to the other side.

He observed you for a second, watching as you opened your mouth wide again just as he’d asked before he spoke. “But you’ve been a very _bad_ girl, haven’t you?” You nodded in agreement. “Why don’t we put those little scavenger hands of yours to better use. Take off my belt.”

Your eyes blew open wide with excitement, instantly your eyes darted to his waistline, finding his massive, hard cock hidden beneath his many layers of clothing. You practically salivated at the sight. 

As if they moved at their own accord, your hands instantly flung upwards to work at the many buckles and latches that hid him away. 

Though getting this man naked was far more complicated than you would ever have imagined. Once you had released the latch to his belt, you were flooded with excitement, however, you swiftly found him bound with several other different latches and buckles. You worked at another small one that you determined held his saber close to his hip, but you would have had to be a TIE fighter engineer to figure it out.

You squeezed and pulled on the latch with your fumbling fingers, quickly growing frustrated as such a small object was keeping you locked away from something you so desperately desired. You weren’t sure how long you worked at it before Kylo quickly swatted your hand away.

“Fucking pathetic.” He spat, easily releasing the last few latches for you in seconds. 

The loud crash of the hilt of his saber hitting the ground as he released it caused you to flinch.

“Stupid girl, you can’t even accomplish the simplest of tasks.” He worked at the clasp at his waist.

Without permission, your arms shot up again, quickly taking over the job of unzipping his pants before he could himself. 

Before you were capable of finishing your task, he quickly caught your wrist in his hand.

“Do it right, or don’t do it at all.” The look in his eyes told you exactly what he meant.

You gave him a nod, a small smile painted across your face. You placed your nondominant hand to rest on his thigh, squeezing and prodding at it, his large muscles tensing at your touch.

Looking up at him with innocent eyes, you slowly undid his zipper. Gliding your hands up his thighs, you carefully hooked your thumbs into the waist of his pants. 

With hungry eyes, you stared at the bulge in his briefs as you slowly pulled his pants to his thighs. Halting a moment, captivated by his massive size.

Kylo’s voice broke you from your trance. His voice was low and demanding. “What, Pet? Tell me what you want.” 

You were practically drooling staring at the huge bulge. You swallowed and bit down on your lip to stifle a moan that wanted to escape. Despite the fog of lust that clouded your mind, you knew exactly what you wanted.

“You.” You said in a small voice breathlessly as you made quick work at palming at his covered, hard cock. 

Kylo let out a loud hiss, “Fuck.” He was already throbbing at the sight of you in front of him, every muscle in his body was ridged at your touch.

“Go on then.” He grunted out, knuckles still white at his sides.

With his permission, you eagerly pulled his erection free. The sight of it alone made you quiver. You knew he was huge, you had seen him before, but never this close. With your small hand barely wrapped around it, you wondered how you would ever be able to fit it entirely in your mouth, let alone how you’d endured him fucking you those few times with something so large. 

Just the thought of how wide he must be splitting you open each time he’s been inside of you made you clench around nothing, moaning as you thought about how badly you suddenly needed him.

“Good girl.” He cooed, looking down at you. He gathered your hair in his hand as he stroked your cheek with the other. “Do you think you can take it all for me?” 

Your core was truly aching for him now, but you couldn’t have him. Not yet. 

Taking a quick peek up at him, you could see his pupils were blown wide with arousal. He almost looked like he was in pain patiently waiting for more of your touch. 

You wanted- no, you needed to make him feel good.

Suddenly, _you_ wanted to be the reason he lost control.

Your cheeks grew pink, his affirmations making your heart sing. Having lost all ability to form words, your brows furrowed as you looked at him then back down at his cock, nodding. 

Truthfully, you weren’t sure if you could take all of him. He was huge. But you were willing to do anything if it meant making him feel good.

Happy with your response, he pinched your jaw in his massive grip. 

“Fucking beg.” He spat like venom. “Beg me to fuck this sweet little face of yours.” 

You winced at his bruising grip. With a whine, “Please! Please, Supreme Leader!” You begged. 

You wanted to know what sounds you could get him to make, you wanted him to use you. But overall else, you were dying to know what he tastes like. 

Kylo hummed in delight from the sound of his title coming from your lips. 

He let out a soft grown as you began to stroke him lightly. “Maybe once I’ve fucked you hard enough, you’ll have learned your lesson.” By the grip of your hair, he pulled your head back swiftly, “Open.”

And you did. 

Your body began to shake with anticipation. You wanted him, and he was almost yours. 

Kylo took himself in his hand and pumped himself in front of you. He lined himself up with your mouth, leaving himself just out of reach. You watched as a bead of precum began to form at the tip making you salivate. Kylo must have noticed too, allowing it to drip onto your tongue. Allowing you to taste him for the first time. 

You practically convulsed. You whined as the taste of him flooded your senses, relishing in your small reward.

Kylo’s jaw grew slack.

Pulling at your hair tightly so your eyes met, he placed the tip on your tongue, keeping you still as he slowly pumped more and more of himself inside of you with each thrust, grunting at the warm sensation. 

Your eyes practically rolled to the back of your head. 

Wrapping your lips around his shaft, you hummed in contentment, swirling your tongue around the head of his cock in delicate patterns. 

He went slow at first, acclimating you to his immense size before thrusting his hips. You took him all the way down to the base. Groaning and gagging around him. 

He slid to the back of your throat with ease, hissing and tightening his grip on your hair as he did so. His pace gradually began to build with each thrust, never giving you too much at once. 

“Such a good little slut.” He seethed through gritted teeth. “Look at you, choking on my fat cock.” his hips stuttering as he said so. You gagged which only spurred him on to further, “take it.”

Whining, you finally looked up at him finding the prettiest picture you could ever imagine. The Supreme Leader’s face twisted with pleasure staring back at you. The sight made a feverish lust take over your entire being making you hum and whine around his length.

You were the reason he was feeling so good. It warmed something inside your chest. You wanted to make him feel even better. You were determined.

Without his permission, you made a bold move. Slowly, you drug your hands up his thighs as he pounded into your throat making him grunt. With spit dripping down your chin, you looked up at him as you wrapped both hands around his length, pumping him, searching for just the right speed that made him weak. 

He let you take over, holding your hair back for you as you bobbed up and down his shaft. 

Looking up at him you allowed yourself to breathe just a second, “Do you like that, Supreme Leader? Do you like watching your big cock disappear down my throat?” 

You didn’t even know what took over you. You were so desperate to make him cum, to make him feel like his world was on fire, you were willing to try anything at this point. 

He grunted, holding your head with both hands as he looked down at you.

“Fuck yes.” His brows were pinched together and jaw tense. He was close.

A smile crept across your face. Looking up at him, you spit on the tip before taking him down to the base, his head lolls back with bliss.

Looking back down at you, his voice was strained, “You’re fucking filthy. You like me using you, don’t you?” You just peered up at him. “Don’t you?” He snarled, demanding an answer.

Still working at him, you nodded.

“Mmm. Fuck. That little cunt of yours is dripping, isn’t it?”

Another nod. A moan burst from your chest, your lips still wrapped around him.

“You’re doing so well, Pet.” Using the force, he mimicked his fingers circling your wet, swollen clit making you convulse and lurch forward. His cock going further down your throat causing you to gag. “Fuuuuck.” He moaned. “Such a good fucking girl.” He praised, looking down at you. 

You were the definition of a blubbering mess. Strings of spit fell from the corners of your mouth, your eyes were stained with tears as they practically rolled to the back into your head.

“You’re such a fucking mess.” He grunted.

You tried to keep working at his cock, moving up and down. You could feel him twitch but it was getting hard to focus with him playing with your clit.

The way he was reacting to you was driving you wild, but the prodding and circling at your entrance was driving you insane. Seeing him, all of him, it was almost too much. You were already so wet and he hadn’t so much as touched you yet. 

You imagined what it would be like to have him bend you over his desk and take you from behind. If he was already making your skin tingle with his filthy words, you wondered how worked up he could get you whispering them in your ear as he fucked you. 

Your own thoughts were stoking the flames that burned inside of you. You attempt to work even harder at pleasing the fierce giant towering above you, but the pleasure building inside of you started to take over your senses. You tried stroking him to a rhythm that got him even closer, but just as you were certain you had found just the right pace, the force dissipated from your clit, and Kylo grabbed you by your arms pulling you to your feet.

“What- Hey! I-”

“Turn around.” He rasped in your ear, spinning you so fast you hardly had time to register what happened. Moving your hair from your shoulder he exposed your neck. “Is this what you want? You want me to fuck you on my desk? Want me to use that pretty little cunt of yours?”

You could hardly process anything happening around you. His breath was hot on your skin taking over all of your thoughts.

“Aaahh fuck.” Were the only words that you could form. Your legs shaking with want, you put your hands on the desk in front of you to support your weight.

“That's not an answer, Pet. Do you want me to fuck you on my desk?” His tone was firm, authoritative but soft at the same time. As if assuring you you had an option. But you didn’t need an option, you knew what you wanted.

“Fucking Please!” Your voice cracked as you panted for air, “Use me, Kylo.” 

You had never seen him move so fast. Assured that this is what you wanted, he yanked the hem of your skirt to your back, pulling your panties to the side as he wrapped an arm around your waist, bending over you slightly. 

“Careful, Pet. Don’t bite off more than you can chew.” Lining himself up, Kylo slid the length of his dick back and forth between your drenched folds. Sucking in a breath through gritted teeth, “Such a little whore. So wet for your Supreme Leader?”

“Please!” You begged, voice almost a sob. “Please, Kylo. I need you!” 

He didn’t need any other incentive than that. Lining himself up, he slid himself inside of you.  
You shook as every single inch sank inside, pulling you closer with his arm around you. The both of you hissed and writhed at the pleasure taking over you. 

Kylo pumped himself in and out of you, slow at first then gradually growing at a punishing rate.

You thanked the stars for the desk in front of you, otherwise, you feared Kylo holding onto you wouldn’t be enough to keep you standing as the force attacked your sensitive bundle of nerves once again. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He rasped. His voice sent shivers down your spine. “You’re going to take everything I give you, Pet. Fuck- That's it.” He praised as you arched your back, pressing your ass into his hips. “Take it like the little whore you are.”

Vicious moans ripped through your chest. You were certain anyone that walked past the door could hear you at this point. If you were honest, the next galaxy over could probably hear you as you let Kylo engulf your senses. 

With one arm still wrapped around your waist, Kylo’s other hand slithered it’s way underneath the front of your dress. Sliding his massive hand up to palm at your breasts before making his way to your throat, pulling your head back towards him to rest at his chest. 

Still plunging deep inside of you, his hot breath licking at your neck.

You could feel his hips start to stutter as he grew closer, you climbing to your peak just as fast.

“Are you going to cum, my filthy girl?” His lips moved against your neck as he spoke. Sending shock waves straight to your throbbing cunt.

“Mhm!” You pathetically choked out, one of your hands coming up to the back of his head, pulling him closer. 

His voice was soft and warm. His lips tickled at your flesh instantly sending you to your peak. “Cum, Pet.”

You did as you were told. Grabbing a fist full of his hair, and your other arm clutching at the arm that was holding you up, your pussy clenched around him as your climax ripped through you. You spasmed and writhed around him, swiftly pulling him over the edge with you.

Kylo’s grip on your throat tightened as he spilled inside of you. Roaring and cursing under his breath as each spurt of hot cum drenched your walls, coating them in his sweet mess. 

You both clutched onto one another for dear life as you both came down from your high. Turning to look over your shoulder at him, his grip loosened on your neck. 

Sweat dotted his brow and his cheeks were flushed as he panted for air. You made eye contact for just a second before Kylo rested his forehead on your own, your heart stopped.

It was such a simple gesture, one he probably didn’t even put any thought into, but it sent your heart aflutter. 

Closing your eyes, you just breathed with him, catching your breath. For that one moment, you were both just people. Two people who experienced true ecstasy together, two people who found comfort in one another even for just a moment. 

Opening your eyes, you looked up at him. Your eyes met again, his beautiful golden eyes stared back at you with something more behind them, something warm and inviting. 

Your eyes traveled to his lips, plush and pink as he sucked in shallow breaths before quickly pulling away from you entirely. 

Your heart sank just as quickly as started to sing. Your breath caught in your throat. 

Did you do something wrong? Was he regretting everything that just happened?

Your mind began to race with endless worries. 

Kylo gently pulled himself out of you, you both hissing in unison. Gently, he pulled your dress back down.

He loosened his hold around your waist but instantly clutched onto you again as your legs buckled underneath you.

You were truly spent.

You faintly heard him zip himself back in his pants before you were suddenly being swept into his arms and carried to the sofa opposite his wall of books.

“I can walk.” You tried, but Kylo didn’t respond. “I said, I-”

He gently laid you on the sofa, smoothing down your dress again before he stood, and turned towards his desk.

“Hey, where are you going?” Your voice was small. Almost embarrassed you were asking such a silly question. Of course, he didn’t want to spend any more time with you than he already had. Who were you kidding? 

Without turning around, “You need to rest. And I have work to do.” He plopped back down in his chair, not looking up at you as he picked up the stack of papers he had previously piled in a neat stack. 

“I don’t need to rest.” You said defiantly, though your body was already sinking deeper into the soft cushions. You kept your focus on Kylo, watching as he worked, hoping if you waited long enough, maybe he’d look over at you. But the longer you watched, the heavier your eyes grew. 

You battled to keep your eyes open, but Kylo never looked up from his work. It was as if you weren’t even there. Losing all hope, you allowed your eyes to flutter shut, lulled to sleep by the shuffling of the paperwork he took such interest in.

\--------------------

Kylo sat at his desk with his eyes glued to the stack of reports that desperately needed his attention, but no matter how hard he tried, none of the words on the pages before him made it past the forefront of his brain.

He could sense you staring at him, helplessly waiting for even the slightest acknowledgment, and it took everything inside of him to resist granting you that small wish.

His heart was still racing in his chest, pounding in his ears as the minutes began to feel like hours waiting for you to finally fall asleep.

It wasn’t until your eyes finally fluttered shut that he let out the breath he had been holding in. Slumping back into his chair, he rubbed at his eyes trying to regain any form of sanity he could muster. 

His chest felt tight as if a massive Tauntaun was standing on it, restricting his breath. He couldn’t understand this new feeling, this constant feeling of uncertainty all because of a girl. 

In hindsight, he should be used to this feeling by now. It had constantly been nagging at him since the second you stepped foot onto the Supremacy. But it was as if each time he was near you, or just by the mere thought of you, he was experiencing these sensations for the first time.

He was captivated by you from the moment he sensed you. You were always there, your thoughts constantly poking and prodding at his brain through the force. No matter how hard he tried to shut you out, you always managed to worm your way back in without even realizing it. 

It was even worse when you were near him. The quiet whispers of your thoughts when you were on the other side of the ship grew easier to ignore over time, but the closer you were, the more your thoughts screamed at him, demanding his full attention.

He couldn’t figure you out. Why is he so drawn to you? 

Dropping his hands from his face, he peered over at you pondering the storm of unanswered questions swirling around his brain. 

You looked so peaceful. He had never seen you so still, so quiet. 

You were beautiful, there was no denying that, but he had no idea just how beautiful you were until the moment he had taken off his helmet. It was as if he had seen you for the first time all over again. At that moment, he so desperately wished he could have frozen time just so he could examine each and every one of your soft features for as long as he wished.

You were so bewitching, and even more so when you obeyed his every command. 

Seeing you on your knees in front of him nearly killed him stone dead. If you weren’t peacefully sleeping in front of him as you were now, he probably would have a hard time believing it actually happened.

You had done so well for him. You had done everything he had asked of you and more. Of course, in perfect you fashion, you didn’t do anything without a fight, but that was something he admired about you. Something he found completely irresistible. 

As his mind continued to swirl with nothing but thoughts of you, he continued to watch you from his chair. He hadn’t realized just how long he was entranced until you stirred, causing him to snap back into reality. You rustled a bit before beginning to curl into a ball, shivering slightly.

Without a second thought, Kylo stood and quickly made his way over to you. Unfastening the clasps holding his cape to his shoulders, Kylo gently covered you in the dense fabric, pausing but a second as you flinched from his touch.

His heart lurched. 

_So headstrong, yet so delicate._ Smiling to himself, he pulled the stretch of fabric up to your shoulders, watching as your chest rose and fell with each breath. 

“My poor little scavenger,” he whispered to himself.

Carefully, he brushed strands of hair away from your eyes.

As he looked at you, he couldn’t help but acknowledge your stark differences. 

You were so small, so fragile and he was the complete opposite in every way. He was so large, so abrasive, a trained killer. 

Kylo found himself deep in thought as he examined the smallest of details of your face as if reading an intricate map.

But in the end, were you really that different after all? You’ve both lived so much life within your short years. You’d lived through hardships no one should ever have to go through, and as kids too. You both had been through so much, and now, he was responsible for you going through so much more.

You were right, and he hated to admit that, but if this was going to work, he would have to start treating you as his equal. 

You were practically forced into this fucked up program with him, a program you never would have chosen for yourself and here he was, treating you so unfairly. You hadn’t asked for much, and when you did everything was perfectly reasonable. And yet, he treated you how he did. As if you were beneath him, despite how enraptured he was with you.

His heart sank. And earlier. The harsh words, his greedy demands. He was always so callous with you, even when you were brave enough to be so vulnerable with him. 

He began to regret it all. What if he was too much? What if he had put you in a position where you thought you _had_ to be with him. He suddenly felt sick.

Yes, you were his partner, but you always, _always_ had a choice when it came to be with him. Truthfully, if you would have refused, if you would have made any inkling indicating you wanted out, he would have made it possible, no questions asked. 

But what if you felt forced? 

His heart started to race, his hands quickly became clammy as he stayed knelt next to you. He began to panic. 

Just as he was about to wake you and apologize, to set you free if that's what you wanted, he sensed an overwhelming sense of peace coming from you through the force.

With his brows pinched, breaths shallow, he watched you as you slept just a moment, your own features relaxed as a small smile crept over your features. 

You were dreaming.

Watching you, he could feel a flood of happiness and warmth coming from your end of the force. You felt so content. 

He couldn’t help himself. Curiosity had gotten the best of him as he placed his hand on the small of your back, pushing through to you allowing himself to see your dream from your point of view.

Instantly, he felt the warmth of the sun on his cheeks as he stood in a field of green. In your dream, tall grass brushed at your ankles as you walked, with no particular direction in mind. You seemed to just be existing, taking everything in for what it was. 

As you looked up, Kylo’s brows pinched together as he tried to understand what he was seeing. There were dense, tall objects of green. It had taken him a second or two until he was able to decipher just what he was seeing.

They were trees. Or at least, they were supposed to be trees. They were obscure, tall shapes of green. They looked like what trees might look like to someone who had never actually seen any for themselves but only ever had them described to them.

An overwhelming sense of joy passed over you as you walked through your fields, a joy that then got passed on to Kylo as he watched through your eyes. You were happy. Truly happy. It was such a pure sensation, it reminded him of that of a child.

Absentmindedly, the hand that laid on your back began to draw intricate patterns over the cape that covered you. 

With a genuine smile on his face, Kylo quickly removed himself from your thoughts. He wanted you to be able to relish that feeling for as long as you could. 

Carefully, he tucked you in before he stood. 

Suddenly, his datapad practically exploded with a flurry of different notifications coming in all at once. The manic dings that came from the awful device making you stir slightly.

Whoever it was, they would be as good as dead if they managed to disturb you. 

Thinking fast, Kylo compelled the device to him, catching it and instantly switching the device to silent. But you shifted again, he could feel you pull back to consciousness. He quickly placed his hand on your back once more, flooding you with every ounce of calming energy he could. 

Thankfully, due to his quick efforts, you began to relax again, the calming sensation softly pulling you back into a deep sleep.

 _Fucking idiots._ He cursed at the terrible device, combing over the absolutely inessential messages that definitely could have waited. 

Kylo let out a long sigh. He decided he better get back to work before General Hux’s blood vessels burst. 

Looking down at you, he knew he instantly knew he wouldn’t be able to focus with you so close to him. He had tried working with you in the room earlier and that didn’t necessarily go as planned, so he weighed out his options.

He could summon Kazey to walk you back to your quarters, but you looked so peaceful that waking you up was completely out of the question.

He could request him to carry you back, but it was a long journey, and though Kazey was one of his best fighters, a nearly thirty-minute walk would defeat almost anyone, and he didn’t trust anyone else with such precious cargo. 

So, there was really only one option left.

\--------------------

Woken up by the insistent growling of your stomach, you laid in bed for a moment longer as you stretched your arms over your head.

It wasn't until you opened your eyes, you realized the ceiling of Kylo’s office looked remarkably similar to that of your quarters. 

_Wait…_ As the fog of sleep began to lift from your mind, you realized it.

Looking around the room, _How in Bespin did I get here?_ You asked yourself, getting up to rest on your elbows. Your brows furrowed as you tried to remember everything from the day.

 _Ok, I woke up, went to see Kylo… saw **alot** of Kylo, _ You blushed at the memory. _But how did I-_

Just then, the whooshing of the front door broke you from your thoughts, a blinding white figure made its way in.

“Hello! Your hot dinner date is here!” 

You chuckled, as your stomach growled excessively loud, almost responding in excitement.

“As long as my dinner is hot, that's all I care about.” Throwing your covers off of you, you slipped out of bed, making your way to the sofa where the two of you usually ate your meals together.

“Well thankfully for you,” Kazey took off his stormtrooper helmet and shook his hair dramatically, “both the food and myself are scorching hot.”

“Oh, gods.” You said, rolling your eyes at him. “What’s on the menu today?”

“Honestly?” Kazey asked, pinching his brows in an almost concerned way, “I have no idea what it is. But it’s food, so can we really complain?”

Looking down at the plates, you saw grey bowls of… something... simmering next to freshly made rolls of some sort. He was right, at least it was _something_. Shrugging, “Good point.”

You both tucked into your meals, eating in silence before you remembered the confusions from earlier.

“Hey, Kazey?” He looked up at you, mouth full. “Do you know how I got to my room? I fell asleep in Kylo’s office, but I have no clue how I woke up in my own bed.”

He swallowed his last bite of food, “Well, I was actually gonna ask you the same question.”

You looked at him inquisitively, “What? What do you mean?”

With his signature smug smile, “Well my dear friend,” He began, placing his finished plate on the coffee table in front of him. “I heard Kylo Ren himself carried you like a damn baby through the entire ship to deliver you here.” He sat back, waiting for your reaction.

You nearly choked on your grey sludge. Coughing and choking for air, you took a drink before you could speak.

Your voice slightly strained, “What? What do you mean he carried me?” 

“That’s exactly what I was going to ask you! Wait, you seriously didn’t know?”

“Kazey,” rolling your eyes at him, “do you think I’d be asking you right now if I had any idea how I got here?” You gave him a playful shove, “Seriously, how did I get here? You’re freaking me out.”

Kazey sat up, “Kid, I am serious. Troopers are by far the biggest gossips, and apparently _several_ squadrons spotted you being carried bridal style in his arms all the way to your quarters.” The intensity in his eyes told you he wasn’t joking. 

Nonetheless, you shook your head in disbelief. “But that can’t be right, don’t you think I would have woken up or something?”

“Hm, yeah. That is kind of weird, you are a pretty light sleeper.” He thought for a moment, “Maybe he used one of those weird mind trick things to keep you knocked out?”

He had to be messing with you, right? 

You were filled with nothing but doubt. There’s no way Kylo could have managed carrying you _that_ far. Sure, he was built like a statue, but no one could manage that, could they?

You shook your head again, “Kazey, there's no way. You’re just messing with me, right? Seriously, what happened?”

Kazey just stared at you a second, before looking around the room until a sinister smile took over his features. 

“Then what’s that?” He asked, pointing to something on your bed. 

Turning around, you saw it.

“Hmm,” Kazey got up and quickly made it to your bed, pulling off a large piece of black fabric. “Funny,” He began, smile deepening, “I didn’t know you started wearing capes.” He said stretching out the fabric to its full height, “And I don’t recall you growing about afoot.”

Your jaw fell open slightly.

“How-”

“As I said, troopers make terrible gossips.” He attempted folding the large cloak before quickly giving up, leaving it in a pile on your bed. “The squadrons that spotted you said you were all bundled up in it, he probably couldn’t stand how _adorable_ you looked and left it with you.” He teased.

“But why would he-” You were completely lost for words. “Why would he-”

Kazey rolled his eyes, plopping himself back down next to you, his legs propped up on the coffee table. Letting out a long sigh, “How many times do I need to tell you? Ren does _not_ ‘hate’ you as much as you think he does. He’s clearly smitten with you. Why else would it take time out of his day to take you places _himself_. That’s my job, remember? I’m your appointed babysitter.”

His subtle teasing went straight over your head, you were too busy trying to wrap your mind around everything. 

_No, there has to be a mistake. Maybe I passed out… Yeah, that’s it. Maybe after we had sex my body just gave out, and he decided to take me to my room because I was in the way. Or maybe-_

You must have been stuck in thought for a long time because a very exaggerated, loud yawn came from Kazey. You looked over at him as if to say ‘seriously?’. 

He just laughed. “Look, you just need to accept it. He likes you! The sooner you do, the sooner we can talk about more pressing matters. Like baby names.” His shit-eating grin, bigger than ever.

“You’re insufferable.” You tell him, finishing up the last of your grey mystery meal. 

“Maybe. But I _am_ suffering looking at that rat's nest on your head. What happened here?” He asked, gesturing up and down at your hair, to which you hadn’t noticed it was in a giant knot. 

Thinking back to earlier, you blushed and avoided all eye contact as you took a sip of your water.

“Ew. Ok, spare the details let's just get this under control.”

The both of you got up, making your way to the refresher where Kazey promptly began the daunting task of detangling your hair.

It was about an hour-long process, but once your hair was finally free of tangles, you said your goodbyes to Kazey, before making him promise to teach you how to do his signature messy bun the following day. 

Still feeling very exhausted, you decided against waiting to see if Elora and Rose would be coming home tonight and went straight to bed instead, falling into a deep sleep almost as soon as your head hit the pillow.

\--------------------

It was the middle of the night when you were jump scared out of bed by the sound of your front door flying open.

You quickly scrambled up in bed, scooting as close to your headboard as you could as your vision started to register what was in front of you. A giant dark figure coming right at you.

Instinctively, you started to look for anything around you that could be used as some kind of weapon, just like you would have back home. Coming up empty, you did the only other thing you knew how to do when you were stuck in a sticky situation, you started to yell as loud as you could.

“Stay away from me! Stay back!”

“Fuck,” the figure quickly ducked their head down. The lights quickly flickered on as you heard the hissing of Kylo’s helmet and a loud crash as he threw it to the ground next to him. 

Still panicked, you hadn’t realized you were still screaming. “Help! Stay fucking back!”

Then you heard it. He said your name. Your real name. 

With his hands up in the air, taking small steps towards you.

As soon as you heard it, it was like a veil was lifted from your vision. You saw a very concerned Kylo Ren coming towards you, your heart nearly pounding out of your chest. 

Your limbs began to tremble in shock. Just as your knees were about to buckle, he caught you.

You stared at him, eyes searching over his features to make sure it was really him, and it was. But you couldn’t calm yourself. You were choking on air trying to catch your breath, but no matter how much air you took in, you couldn’t breathe. 

He said your name again, softer this time. “I can help you.” He said, “I can help you relax. Can I help you? Please?” 

You looked at him, his eyes were sincere. With your chest still heaving as he held you by your forearms, you couldn’t form words, so you nodded instead.

He gave you a stiff nod, “You will relax.” He commanded.

“I will relax.” You repeated back. 

Instantly, you felt a heavyweight being lifted from your shoulders. You could breathe again. Your tight muscles started to ease up, allowing you to stand up again on your own.

Still holding onto you, Kylo carefully guided you back to your bed where you took a seat. Kneeling in front of you on one knee, Kylo searched over your features.

“How do you feel?” He asked, face still painted with concern.

“Better.”

You continued to breathe, the loud pounding of your heart began to calm down.

He sighed, looked down at your forearm still in his hand. “Sorry.” 

You just looked at him for a second. 

“You scared the shit out of me, you kriffing giant.” 

A small chuckle left him, as he looked up at you with a genuine half-smile on his face. 

You both just stared at each other a moment, almost as if you both couldn’t quite understand what was happening.

“Uh,” clearing your throat, you softly pulled your forearm from his grasp, he did the same. “So what are you doing here?”

He looked at something next to you, and you followed his gaze. His cape.

With a smirk, “Well, someone stole my cape, so I came to arrest the assailant. But seeing as I almost frightened you to death, we can call it even.”

You blushed. “Sorry, I don’t remember-”

“I was kidding.” He said plainly, “I mean, I did come back for it, but you’re not under arrest. Not yet anyway.” A smirk crept up the corner of one of his plush lips.

With the haze of sleep still clouding your mind, you just stared at him.

_Is he- is he trying to be funny?_

He cleared his throat. “Well the cape, and I wanted to speak to you about something.”

You heard him take in a deep breath as he looked down, avoiding your eyes. “About earlier,” he started, “I stepped over a line. I will never speak to you that way again. It was wrong. I never want to make you feel like you’re forced to be with me, so if you’d like to be pulled from the program, I can make it happen. I can ensure you stay untouched by the Order for the rest of your life if that's something you want.” He was rambling, you had never heard him speak so fast, it was like _he_ was the one panicking now. “All you have to do is ask, and I can have you flown home or anywhere you-”

Without a thought, you placed your hand over his, making him flinch slightly at your touch. His eyes met yours, his mouth in a small O. 

“Whoa, hey.” You began, your voice soft, “Kylo, it’s ok.” You tried to reassure him with a small smile, “I promise, you’d know if I wasn’t ok with something. I know I have a choice with you, and I don’t know how, but I just know you would never put me in any situation if I said I was uncomfortable. Sure, we’re awkward sometimes. I mean we don’t really know how to just _talk_ to each other just yet, but trust me, Supreme Leader or not, I would have given you a scar down your other eye if I didn’t enjoy the things we did.” You looked down at your hand covering his, escaping his burning gaze, “And I’m sure you gathered this much but… I did like it… earlier I mean. I didn’t think I would, but I really did.”

You heard him chuckle again, with a smirk that shot some sort of pain through your heart, “I did too.”

You both sat there a moment in comfortable silence, both trying to figure the other one out. 

Still with your hand over his, you pulled on his arm gently, gesturing to the spot next to you on the bed.

Taking the hit, Kylo took the seat next to you, the bed creaking as he did so.

“There’s something else.” 

You looked up at him next to you. His voice was so soft and he was being so gentle with you, so caring. Then it dawned on you, it wasn’t the Supreme Leader sitting next to you in your small shared quarters, it was Kylo. Just Kylo.

He took in another small breath, “I leave tomorrow morning on a mission. It shouldn’t be more than a few days, but I wanted to let you know. In the past, I left without warning, so I’m trying to change that this time.” His shoulders relaxed slightly, his body shifting towards your own, “If it’s ok with you, I’d like to see you when I arrive back.”

There was something honest about how he looked at you at this moment. Almost tender as he waited for your response.

You nodded, agreeing to his small request. “Ok. Thank you for letting me know.” You said as you stood up from your bed, your legs still heavy from your long day. You began to gather his cloak, but it was obvious that in your sleep, you must have pulled it over top of you, using it as a blanket. As soon as you made the realization, you blushed, looking over at Kylo who had clearly made that exact discovery long ago.

He smiled slightly, “Keep it.” He stood up, the bed creaking as his weight was lifted off of it. Picking up his helmet that he had flung to the ground during your panic, “I really just came to speak to you anyway.” He gave you one last small smile, one that almost ripped your heart in half, as he placed his helmet securely on his head, disappearing into the brightly lit hallway, leaving you with your head spinning.

### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS ONE WAS A LOT!!!! But I hope you guys all loved it as much as I did!! There was spice, there was sap, and def some sass lol! Thank you guys so much for reading!! I can't wait to hear what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to give me any feedback or comments!💖Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
